Kiss From A Rose ll
by Sario K
Summary: Un nuevo guardián llega al castillo Heinstein, cosa que para Radamanthys no le parece y es capaz de mover cielo mar y tierra para hacerle un infierno en vida, aun que puede que las cosas cambien. Radamanthys Pandora
1. El nuevo guardián

Kiss From A Rose

El nuevo guardián.

Lejos te la civilización de Alemania un castillo se erguía mostrando sus lúgubres y grotescas arquitecturas, pareciera que siempre se encontraba abandonado y que escuetas y horripilantes imágenes custodiaban la gran edificación.

- Señor Radamanthys el señor Hades quiere verlo.

Un hombre de una singular armadura negra con apariencia de una rana le hablaba con una voz chillona al guardián de Wyvern, quien solo se limitó a tomar el yelmo que se encontraba sobre la mesa y comienza a caminar, adentrándose a ese palacio, dejando atrás el tono brillante del sol.

Frente a él una enorme puerta se extendía y esta fue abierta poco después de sentir la presencia del Kyoto, una estancia lúgubre por demás oscura se divisaba, dejando ver unas largas escaleras en el centro, el frío viento hacían mecer unas cortinas delgadas las cuales dejaban ver a una persona sentada mostrando una forma imponente.

Al llegar cerca de las primeras escalinatas el guerrero de Wyvern se arrodilla bajando su cabeza.

- Me mandó llamar?.

Un silencio reinó por algunos segundos en el lugar.

- Radamanthys. Te he llamado para decirte que yo regresaré al inframundo.

- Como dice!.

Los ojos penetrantes del guerrero se levantan mirando a su dios, quien lo veía de forma solemne. Radamanthys al ver su grave falta al mirarlo de frente aprieta sus dientes para bajar la cabeza.

- Cuidare de Heinstein durante su ausencia.

Hades se levanta y baja unos cuantos escalones, mirando fijamente al guardián, mientras que este sentía su pesada mirada sobre de él.

- Alguien mas se quedará en mi lugar y debes protegerlo a costa de tu vida, ya que será quien se encargue de cuidar las puertas del inframundo.

- Como, Alguien mas!.

Radamanthys se decía para si.

- Quien de los 108 espectros es de tanta confianza para Hades, como para pedirle tan alto cargo?.

Su mente expresaba miles de dudas entre ellas celos, se sabía que él era el guerrero de mas experiencia, el mejor y mas fiel de toda la calaña que reinaba en el inframundo.

- Dudas de mis ordenes?.

- No señor, disculpe!.

Una gota de sudor resbala por la mejilla del Kyoto haciendo que sus aceitunados ojos temblaran levemente.

- La persona a quien le e encomendado esta tarea esta bastante capacitada, puede que se vea frágil pero tiene una sorprendente fuerza.

Los labios del dios muestran una ligera sonrisa, Radamanthys se atreve a subir la mirada y mira aquellos pálidos ojos celestes de su dios.

- No se preocupe señor Hades, yo soy el guerrero indicado para esta misión, no le fallare.

Mostrando coraje y decisión en sus ojos Radamanthys hace una reverencia a su dios, quien asintiendo deja a su guerrero ir.

- Maldición quien de los estupidos del inframundo se cree mejor que yo, Radamanthys de Wyvern.

Radamanthys se encontraba en una sala donde una pequeña mesa y una larga cantina con diferentes vinos era la única inmobiliaria, azotando un vaso al cristal del largo y lujoso ventanal.

- Veo que al señor Radamanthys no le agradó la idea.

Sus ojos se desvían al caballero que había entrado a la habitación y este se había quedado quieto unos cuantos metros de él, inclinado completamente sobre la alfombra.

- Tu sabías a que me llamaría el señor Hades no es así?.

- Claro, el me encomendó en ser el ayudante personal del guardián de la puerta haaakkkk!.

Aquel remedo de hombre no pudo terminar al sentir como el Kyoto lo levantaba rápidamente del suelo y comenzaba a horcarlo.

- Maldita rana estupida por que no me lo dijiste antes?.

- Haaaaa, el señor Hades prefirió decírselo personalmente, además si lo hacía él me mataría en el acto.

- Maldito adefesio de charco, y de quien se trata!.

- No lo se, al parecer no lo conocen en el inframundo, haayy! Señor Radamanthys déjeme, además en que le puede perjudicar, si el inframundo sabe que usted es él guerrero mas fiel a Hades, el numero 1.

- Maldita basura se nota que no sabes nada.

- Hayyy!

Con un fuerte empujón aquel caballero de armadura grotesca es azotado contra la barra de madera.

- Estupido, no ves que aquel que cuide la puerta, regirá sobre los 108 espectros, entre ellos yo.

- Valla, parece que no le gusta ser mandado.

Este muestra una risa burlona hacia el Kyoto quien aprieta su puño.

- Yo soy uno de los tres jueces mas poderosos, solo obedezco a Hades, a nadie mas, no estoy para soportar los mandatos de un ser inferior.

- Jjajaja, entonces no me conviene decirle lo que se, será mas molesto o mas deshonroso para usted. Jajajajja.

- Maldita babosa ven acá.

- Jjajajjaja.

Aquel espectro se le escurre al juez saltando hacia el pasillo con gran agilidad, comenzando a perderse por entre los pasillos.

- Me agradará ver su rostro cuando lo conozca jajajajajajjaa.

- Maldito.

Este solo aprieta sus dientes y ambos puños escuchando aquel eco que se repetía a cada rato al igual que sus funestas risas. Molesto aquel guerrero deja su casco sobre la mesilla y se dirige a la cantina tomando una copa, la cual por la cólera que tenía rompe entre sus manos, haciendo que un polvillo cual si fuese de diamantes corrieran tras aquella protección oscura que envolvía su mano a consecuencia de la gran armadura que tenía.

- Idiotas.

Tomando una botella de un tequila fino pero fuerte se acerca a la mesa para comenzarlo a beber.

Entrada la noche Radamanthys comienza a oír una melodía que pareciera pasajera, como producida por el viento, ya que su suave tono apenas y era percibido. Hacía ya varias horas que su señor había abandonado el lugar y esto hizo que Radamanthys pusiera mas atención.

- Orfeo?. No, el sonido es producido por otro instrumento, no por una lira, dudo que mi señor le haya dado un puesto así a un santo Ateniense, tampoco es de Pharao. Quien rayos será!.

Radamanthys pese haberse terminado dos botellas de licor se levanta tan ágil y normal como siempre, colocando su yelmo en su cabeza avanza a donde la música se escuchaba, pasando por un pasillo donde varios soldados cual si fuesen de piedra resguardaban el lugar, mostrando sus rostros bajos, cosa que para Radamanthys les parecían soldados inútiles, calaña debajo de la calaña.

Al llegar a la puerta sorpresivamente la música dejó de escucharse, cosa que hizo que Radamanthys pusiera sus sentidos alerta, escuchando como suavemente un manto arrastraba por el suelo.

- Una túnica, acaso es….Lune!.

Apretando sus dientes el Kyoto abre las puertas sin llamar, su ira lo segaba y comenzaba a buscar en la habitación al espectro. Al centro sobre una pequeña plataforma circular, un arpa de oscuros colores permanecía erguida, mientras que el tragaluz de grabados renacentistas, dejaba entrar los fríos rayos de la Luna que hacían que aquellas cuerdas platinadas brillaran majestuosamente.

- Pero que rayos hace usted aquí!.

Radamanthys miraba aquella puerta que se encontraba a espaldas de este instrumento, para después voltear hacia donde se encontraba Zeros.

- Maldito sapo donde esta Lune?.

Este intenta atrapar al espectro pero este se zafa antes.

- Jajajaj, creo que al beber tanto licor sus sentidos se quemaron, esta loco jajajajajajaja. Haaakkkk!.

Nuevamente es tomado por el cuello por el Kyoto quien lo veía furioso.

- Dime maldito bicho de alcantarilla, donde se encuentra Lune, es él quien esta a cargo de la puerta no es así?.

- No señor radamanthys hayyyy!. Esta confundido, auxilio!.

- Que es ese escándalo.

Una voz femenina se escucha, haciendo que Radamanthys mirara a donde provenía la voz, viendo a una mujer a unos cuantos metros de ellos de piel blanca, cabello largo y negro ataviada con un oscuro vestido, sus cojos se mostraban fríos dando unos tonos carmesí, quienes no perdían de vista al juez y al espectro que ya estaba por morir en manos del Kyoto.

- Suéltalo.

La voz fría de la joven se escuchaba cual si fuese un susurro en vez de parecer una orden.

- Es una orden!.

La joven no contesto. Radamanthys solo hace una escueta sonrisa y arroja al espectro al piso comenzándose acercar a la joven frente a él, ensombreciendo su figura a medida que avanzaba a causa de la imponente armadura, la chica solo veía al guerrero, que a causa del yelmo solo sus ojos se mostraban, ensombreciendo parte de su rostro.

- Así que tu eres la guardiana no es así?.

Suavemente el cuello de la joven se mueve asintiendo.

- Jjajajajajjajajajaja.

Una carcajada por parte de Radamanthys se escuchó en la de por si desolada habitación, haciendo que el eco la amplificara, aquella joven de tez pálida solo frunció levemente el seño mirando con atención al guerrero, que mas bien ante ella le pareciera un bufón.

- Perdone mi atrevimiento pero se me hace increíble que Hades haya dejado a una insignificante mujer cuidando de la entrada y el mando de los 108 espectros, la verdad se me es gracioso.

Sus ojos se plantaron fijamente en ella, mostrándole un gran odio.

- Y Cual es tu nombre?.

La chica se limitó en contestar y comienza a caminar hacia otra puerta que daba a un pasillo que conducía a su recamara, Radamanthys solo apretó sus dientes molesto.

- Pandora sama no se preocupe, yo me encargaré de este impertinente.

Esta detiene su paso mirando por entre su hombro a ambos.

- Con que Pandora.

Sin decir nada esta se aleja cerrando la puerta, dejando a un Radamanthys enfurecido.

Continuara……

Bueno aquí ya ando de latosa otra vez y es que me han pedido muchos que ponga a esta parejita y la verdad si me intereso hacer una historia sobre estos jojojo a horita que ando de vacas pues si me ando alucinando mucho con estas historias y como ya no tengo Internet pues se me hace algo complicado subirlas así que sean pacientes.

Minerva pues especialmente para ti muchacha espero te guste y claro también dedicado a las fanáticas de esta pareja jojojojojojoj.

Saludos a la banda lectora.


	2. Entre el cielo y el eliseos

Nuevamente el fastidioso comienzo del día, desde la revelación de la guardiana, Radamanthys no hacía otra cosa que beber, su semblante serio y enfurecido ni si quiera mostraban efectos por la bebida.

-Con que aquí te encuentras.

Un hombre con una armadura igual de grotesca que la del Kyoto de Wyvern entraba a aquella estancia comenzando a caminar hacia Radamanthys.

-¡Minos¿Qué haces aquí?.

Este solo muestra una sonrisa burlona alejándole la botella de vino, comenzando a llenar otro vaso, para después quitarse el yelmo y colocarlo en la mesilla.

-¿Acaso no puedo?.

Este toma un gran sorbo del contenido para después sentarse en el asiento contiguo.

-Por favor Minos, bien sabemos que odias dejar el Inframundo.  
-Bueno al menos tu arrogancia y la bebida no te han quitado el cerebro.

Radamanthys levanta una de sus cejas mostrándose extrañado, Minos solo deja salir un pesado suspiro, recargándose escuetamente en el asiento y sosteniéndose su frente.

-Al parecer, Lune, ha recibido una queja del guardián de la entrada.

Los dientes del Kyoto se aprietan viendo a Minos con mas atención.

-¿No quieres decirme algo al respecto?. Radamanthys.

Soltando una carcajada el chico de aceitunados ojos contesta.

-Mujeres, nunca cambian.  
-Lo mismo puedo decir de ti.  
-Ve al grano Minos, que pasa.  
-Al parecer la idea de que el guardián de los 108 espectros sea una mujer la detestas, no es así Radamanthys?.

Este sonríe burlón, cosa que a Radamanthys no le hace gracia.

-Al grano Minos.  
-Bien, como tu dices, al grano. La señora Pandora te quiere sustituir.  
-¿Como.  
-Como lo oyes, a ella le pareció deplorable la actuación que hiciste ayer.  
-¡Tonterías!. En primer lugar esa mocosa jamás debió llegar aquí a suplantar el cargo de un Kyoto. Como Hades osó entregarle tan alto cargo a esa mortal tan débil.  
-¿Débil, jajaja, estas mal Radamanthys.  
-¿Acaso tú la conoces?

Los ojos aceitunados del Kyoto se clavan en Minos.

-No.

Radamanthys se levanta violentamente de la mesa comenzando a gritar.

-¿Como rayos puedes decir que no la conoces¡¡¡nadie en el maldito Inframundo la conoce, a veces me pregunto de que infierno salió esta mocosa.  
-Y acaso no te has preguntado si salió del Elíseos?.

Minos miraba burlón a Radamanthys, mientras jugueteaba con el vaso de cristal con una de sus manos.

-¿Elíseos, estas zafado, para que ella hubiese salido de allí tenia que…  
-Ser una diosa?

Minos se levanta dejando salir leves carcajadas.

-Hay rumores que esta chica tiene un pacto con Thanathos e Hypnos.  
-¿Los dioses del Elíseo.  
-Así es.

Este toma su casco y se lo coloca nuevamente.

-Te aconsejo que cumplas bien tu trabajo, no valla hacer que te den una sorpresita y termines calcinado entre las manos del mismísimo Hades.

Este se aleja dejando a Radamanthys advertido y con millones de dudas.

-¿Influencias?. Maldición esto me deja igual, en el principio.

Mientras en los jardines Pandora se encontraba en una banca y miraba hacía al frente y a la vez a la nada, su guardián, aquel caballero con armadura de un sapo le seguía a todos lados, quedándose siempre inclinado a ras del suelo.

-Zeros, has recibido respuesta por parte de Lune.  
-Aun no mi señora, pero dijo que enviaría a uno de los jueces.  
-Entiendo.  
-No se moleste por eso, el caso ya esta cerrado.

Radamanthys sorpresivamente se presentaba, la chica ni siquiera se inmutó a verlo.

-¿Pero que rayos hace usted aquí, ya debería haber partido hacia el Inframundo.  
-¡Cállate!.

Este aplasta a Zeros con su pie dejándolo aprisionado en el piso.

-Por si no lo saben, el mismísimo Hades me ha puesto en este cargo y solo él puede relevarme.

Una risa burlona se dibujaba en sus labios mientras seguía pisando a aquel espectro inferior.

-¿Hablas de poder?.

Pandora se levanta haciendo que el Kyoto quitara inmediatamente aquella sonrisa que tenía.

-Influencia.

La chica voltea mirando fijamente a aquel Juez del Infierno a los ojos.

-Pensé que los Kyotos serían diferentes a los mortales que viven en la tierra.  
-¿Qué dice.  
-El poder, las grandes influencias hacen que gente insignificante se engrandezca ante el poder de otros.

Esta camina y pasa de largo a Radamanthys.

-En lo que a mi concierne, mi trabajo es cuidar la entrada, a los 108 espectros y no voy a permitir que un guerrero como tú arruine mi labor.

Radamanthys voltea molesto hacia la joven apretando su puño, mientras ella volteaba y le mostraba una mirada fría, llena de odio.

-No dejaré que mi señor Hades corra peligro por tú ineptitud.

Sin decir mas la chica se aleja de allí dejando al Kyoto con un peor humor.

-Una vez mas la señora Pandora le ha callado jajajaja Haaaakkkk!  
-Cállate maldita rana. Ja, ahora entiendo por que eres el espectro de ese animalucho, al igual que tú siempre están en el suelo besándole los zapatos a quien sea con tal de conseguir moscas, que lástima me das.  
-Haaakkk!.

Radamanthys se desquita con Zeros sumiéndolo mas en la tierra con aquella patada que le propino.

Llegada la tarde tanto Radamanthys como Pandora compartían la misma mesa, el ambiente bien podía cortar cual filoso cuchillo ya que la tensión y el humor eran el platillo fuerte.

-Señora Pandora, el día de mañana tiene que partir a las tierras del norte, según él señor Hades a tenido aliados en esas zonas, un sacerdote a la orden del Inframundo.  
-Lo se Zeros.  
-Pensé que ese viaje lo haría el señor Hades.

Radamanthys interrumpe, Pandora solo se limita a beber de su copa.

-El señor Hades confía mucho en mí y no le puedo defraudar en estas reuniones, además mi señor detesta este tipo de viajes, más si hay sol.

Radamanthys queda pensativo, en efecto el viaje sería largo y la luz del sol era lo que mas detestaba Hades, por eso el Inframundo era su hogar, lúgubre, oscuro, sin un toque de vida.

En un silencioso tribunal el juez encargado, revisaba y sentenciaba a las almas que iban llegando a ese lugar.

-Todo en orden Lune.  
-Pero miren quien viene, Radamanthys de Wyvern.  
-He venido por respuestas.  
-¿De tu relevo, ja descuida, nadie quiere ese puesto, mas si lo ocupas tú, serías capas de matarlo.

Lune suena burlón y cerrando su libro comienza a bajar las escaleras lentamente.

-No me refiero a eso.  
-Entonces que tipo de respuesta buscas.  
-Pandora, quien es ella? Quien rayos es Pandora?.

Radamanthys contesta mal humorado, Lune se queda a mitad de la larga escalinata mirándolo fijamente.

-Se dice que ella es una de las protegidas de los dioses Hypnos y Thanatos, aun que no puedo excluir al señor Hades.  
-¿Protegida del señor Hades!.

Exclama con sorpresa.

-Así es, y es lo único que se, si quieres mas respuestas el lugar es el Elíseo.  
-Grandioso, ese lugar esta prohibido, incluso para mí, solo los dioses pueden entrar.  
-No del todo.  
-¿Que dices.  
-Tu y yo somos jueces, al igual que Minos y Aiakos, los tres podremos hacer un juicio con tigo, pidiéndoles de esta forma que puedas hablar con los dos dioses.  
-Pero eso tardaría incluso siglos.  
-Es lo único que puedo hacer.

Lune le da la espalda y vuelve a subir las escaleras.

-Maldición.  
-Yo que tu lo tomaba mi buen amigo, es mejor esperar siglos por una respuesta tangente a esperar sin recibir nada y quedar en la ignorancia siempre.

Este se voltea y mira al Kyoto.

-Siempre lo he dicho, la ignorancia es el peor de los pecados que comúnmente se ven en los mortales.

Los fríos ojos de Lune se clavan en los de Radamanthys, quien dejando salir un pesado suspiro comienza hablar.

-Bien, acepto el juicio, al menos que eso me mantenga vivo antes de que me desquicie.  
-Reuniré a los otros jueces, no desesperes.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa Lune toma nuevamente asiento, Radamanthys sin decir mas se aleja del lugar.

Nuevamente aquella estancia, pero a comparación de las otras veces Radamanthys veía por la ventana con un semblante extremadamente frío.

-Me mandó llamar señor.  
-Zeros, arregla una entrevista con la señora Pandora.  
-Y se puede saber para que es.  
-No te importa.  
-Jjajaja. Mida sus modales señor Radamanthys, recuerde que ante la señora Pandora usted esta en la cuerda floja.

Radamanthys frunce el seño y aprieta sus labios.

-Es sobre los planes del viaje al norte.  
-Ha! La señora Pandora me dijo que se alistara para dentro de tres días.  
-Tres días.  
-Le parecen pocos.  
-No.  
-Bueno en ese caso me retiro.

Zeros sale con ese rostro burlón que le caracteriza, dejando al Kyoto con el mismo humor de siempre.

Llegada la noche Radamanthys se encontraba en su cama, su torso desnudo se dejaba ver, dejando aquella armadura en una repisa especial cerca de la ventana, su larga habitación tenía detalles oscuros, la lujosa cama era vestida por sábanas de ceda negra y un largo ventanal daba a uno de los jardines del palacio dejando entrar la luz de la luna.

-Maldición. La espera me esta matando. Esa entrevista con esos famosos dioses del inframundo pueden durar hasta milenios, ahora que lo veo, nadie en el Inframundo sabe como son esos dos dioses.

Desesperado sale de la cama y se recarga en la ventana.

-A este paso no conseguiré nada y la idea de servir a un ser inferior me enferma. Pero quien rayos esta allá fuera?.

Una figura acompañada por las sombras se adentraba al jardín.

-Es la señora Pandora.

Nuevamente el día llegaba y Radamanthys ya se encontraba listo como era normal, después del desayuno Pandora acostumbraba a tocar el arpa y en esta ocasión Radamanthys se había quedado como su guardián en aquella estancia. La música pronto para, la mirada de Pandora se posa en aquella puerta larga del Inframundo para regresarla al frente y levantarse. -Por ahora no necesito de tu servicios, puedes retirarte.

Pandora sale de la estancia ante la mirada de un extrañado Kyoto, este decide irse, le importaba poco lo que ella hacía o hiciera, recargándose en uno de los pilares del castillo ve con sorpresa por la ventana que Pandora nuevamente salía al jardín y esta seguía la misma dirección de la vez anterior.

-Esto ya se esta volviendo raro, que habrá allá?.

En la tarde Pandora se veía de regreso y Radamanthys lo esperaba en la puerta cruzado de brazos.

-Señora Pandora, debo decirle que yo estoy para cuidarla, si piensa salir por largo tiempo es necesario que yo la siga.

Pandora se detiene y lo mira fríamente.

-A donde yo voy, no necesito compañía y te prohíbo que me sigas o me esperes.

Esta se adentra mientras en los labios de Radamanthys una sonrisa se dibujaba.

-Al parecer ya has retomado tu trabajo.  
-Minos, otra vez aquí?  
-Así tratas a los amigos, que malo.  
-No digas tonterías, a que has venido.  
-Solo a decirte que ya el juicio entró, el mensaje a los dioses del Elíseo fue mandado, ahora solo queda esperar.  
-Creo que no será por mucho.

Radamanthys quien miraba hacía donde Pandora había entrado muestra una sonrisa de confianza y comienza a caminar hacia otro lado del palacio, mientras Minos le seguía detrás.

-Conozco esa mirada en ti, algo traes entre tus garras no es cierto.  
-Hay un talón de Aquiles en esta chica y creo que ya lo encontré.  
-Puedo saber que es.  
-Durante años esa parte del Palacio siempre fue área prohibida y sinceramente jamás supe por que y ni me daba importancia saberlo.  
-Estas pensando que ella.  
-Que tal vez encuentre una respuesta en ese lugar, soy un tonto, buscaba en el lugar equivocado y lo tengo frente a mi.  
-Y que piensas hacer, es lógico que ella se daría cuenta que has entrado, mas si el chismoso de Zeros se entera.

Radamanthys para su paso, Minos se adelanta y queda a un lado de él

-Si quieres puedo encargarme de esa bestia.

Una sonrisa por parte del Kyoto de Wyvern se dibuja en sus labios.

-No, ya se quien se encargara de estos dos.

Minos no entendía pero al mirar el rostro de confianza de su compañero sonríe pues sabía lo que iría hacer.

-¡Orfeo.  
-Así es señora Pandora, tal vez haya escuchado del famoso caballero ateniense que se encuentra viviendo en el Inframundo, de hecho a Hades le a encantado la forma como este toca.

Esa noche Pandora había recibido la visita de Radamanthys y de un caballero con armadura blanca, quien se encontraba arrodillado con un semblante serio y un arpa en sus manos.

-Tome este concierto como una disculpa.

Pandora solo lo veía de forma fría, sus labios ni siquiera dibujaban una minúscula línea de alegría o al menos de satisfacción.

-Orfeo, muéstrale.

Este comienza a entonar su melodía mientras Radamanthys se recargaba en uno de los pilares cruzándose de brazos. La melodía comenzó a ponerse mas suave y lentamente los parpados de aquella mujer de blanquecina piel comenzaban a cerrarse, Zeros pronto calló al suelo y la chica se encontraba en el asiento dormida.

-Eso es lo que querías?.

Orfeo hablaba mientras bajaba el arpa que tenía en sus manos viendo a la joven dormir profundamente.

-Si.

La mirada seria y penetrante del juez se clavó en Pandora.

-Piensas matarla.  
-No digas tonterías, solo quiero respuestas.

Este sale de la habitación dirigiéndose a aquella ala del palacio, sin que nadie lo viera o le prohibiera la entrada, Radamanthys estaba por desesperarse cuando ve una pequeña construcción y entra en ella, viendo como en una repisa de mármol una caja se encontraba con un cello destruido colgando de ella.

-Acaso es.  
-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?.

La voz grave de una persona se escucha, haciendo que el Kyoto retrocediera un poco, mientras dos grandes figuras aparecían frente a él, quien miraba la escena serio.

Continuara….

Pues perdonen la demora pero ya estoy actualizando, últimamente he tenido problemas con eso de buscar Internet en esta nueva zona en donde vivo y desgraciadamente las computadoras sin mantenimiento y el mal Internet predominan aquí, haciendo que un simple capitulo se tarde en subir horas.

Bueno basta de quejas y pasemos al fic, las cosas irán lentas no se desesperen ya que si hay mas odio pues hay mas amor, (si que somos masoquistas) ya saben del odio nace el amor. Reviews pues la verdad me encanto recibir ya 6 Reviews de este fic, muchísimas gracias muchachas y pues aquí estoy haciendo lo imposible para actualizar y pues espero que este le siga gustando, de hecho me manché esta algo larga :p.

Saludos a:

Angelita Mort: Pues así son los hombres no? Berrinchudos a mas no poder jojojojo, la historia irá lenta y se crearan conflictos pero tal vez la cosa cambie cuando Radamanthys sepa de donde provino Pandora.

Navarhta: Que bueno que te guste la historia, bueno mas por los personajes ya que como tu dices pocos son los que hacen fic de estos dos tortolos, yo también espero actualizar pronto y estar al pendiente de tus fic, el de Amada por un griego ya lo estoy leyendo, solo espero que este Internet ya no me tarde horas en abrir los cap.

Lady Fiorella: Hola muchacha espero te guste este fic de esta loca servidora jojojo y estoy pensando en sacarle mas canas verdes al pobre de Radamanthys¡changos! creo que ya son verdes sus cabellos :p. Saludos y espero te siga gustando.

Dark princess: Yo también espero poderlos subir mas rápido y es que ando ya organizando meeting para que abran mas cafés Internet por aquí jojojojojo, tal vez tarde un poco en subir los cap. pero espero sirva de consuelo, soy de las chicas que no me gustan dejar las historias a medias. Saludos y espero no defraudarte.

Minerva: Nombre muchacha gracias a ti que impulsaste a esta servidora, ya que la historia que escribí se iba a quedar solo en un one shot complementado con un son fic, nos vemos pronto y espero subir mas capítulos.

Estrella Syriana: Gracias ññ espero te siga gustando espero actualizar pronto pero ya vez me ando quejando del servicio de Internet de aquí jajajaja.

Un saludo a todos y pues una disculpa por el atraso pero ya ven andan fallas técnicas por aquí (se nota que me cae re gordo el servicio de estos cafés Internet) .p asta el próximo cap y ……Saludos a la banda lectora. 


	3. Mi vida por su muerte

El agitado viaje a tierras nórdicas desde hace día y medio se había iniciado, Pandora había partido a estas tierras junto con Radamanthys y Zeros, quien como buen sirviente se ofreció de cochero. Aun que la tecnología predominaba en estos días, entrar varias personas a estas tierras resultaba extremadamente difícil, y continuamente estos viajeros tenían la desgracia de perderse uno por uno ante el cambiante clima.

Desde hace ya mucho habían entrado a estas tierras blancas y el único paisaje que este daba era un día gris, con árboles del mismo color, cubiertos eternamente por gruesas capas de nieve.

Pandora en todo el viaje no pronunció palabra alguna al igual que Radamanthys, pareciera que el carro iba vacío, ni siquiera la mirada estos intercambiaban.

Aquel joven de mirada penetrante y aceitunada no paraba de verla y en su mente trataba de explicarse, como aquella chica, resultaba ser la hermana del grandioso Hades.

* * *

En aquella pequeña edificación de mármol que él Kyoto había encontrado en medio de tan espeso jardín dos figuras se manifestaron, saliendo de una pequeña caja, en donde solo colgaban restos de al parecer un sello con la firma de Atenea.

- Has llegado muy lejos juez.

Hypnos fue el primero en hablar.

- Mira que dormir a la enviada de Hades para satisfacer tus dudas.

Thanatos continúo con voz estricta.

- Es merecedor a un cruel castigo.

Radamanthys miraba nervioso a aquellas figuras que intercambiaban palabras con forme uno terminaba, sus voces frías resonaban en el pequeño lugar amplificando su escalofriante voz que no permitían que este Kyoto dijera algo, ya que estos no daban pie a una explicación.

- Tal vez una eternidad en uno de nuestros peores infiernos lo hagan reaccionar.

- Juez de Wyvern, que tienes que decir en tu defensa?.

Aquel joven cambia su semblante anterior a uno mas seguro. Lentamente, lo mas erguido que pudo y manteniendo esa dignidad de juez, el chico se despojaba de su yelmo para colocarlo a su costado.

- He venido por respuestas, ustedes, los dioses del Eliseo tienen con justa razón el de mandarme al infierno que les plazca, pero bien saben que en estos tiempos, es necesario saber a quienes tenemos de aliados, a quienes protegemos?.

Los aceitunados ojos del Kyoto brillaron con furia mirando fijamente aquellos impresionantes dioses, quienes pocos, mas bien, nadie, sabían con exactitud como eran.

- Moriré si es necesario para que aclaren mi duda. ¡¡¡¿¿¿Quién es Pandora???!!!.

El grito desesperado de Radamanthys resonó por las paredes, entre mas pasaba el tiempo sin respuesta, mas su cólera subía y no le importaba si esto lo reflejaba ante un ser superior.

Los dioses callaron por unos momentos y sin ponerse de acuerdo o incluso mirarse el uno al otro, comenzaron a hablarle sin rodeos a aquel poderoso juez, a quien no le apartaban de vista.

- Radamanthys de Wyvern. Juez del inframundo, la fuerza en tus palabras nos demuestra que un ser como tú puede saber la verdad de quien es en realidad Pandora.

- Ella, fue quien nos liberó del sello de Atenea y por solo eso le otorgamos la vida eterna.

- Además es la hermana mortal del gran Hades.

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿Cómo????!!!!- Radamanthys exclamó sorprendido.

- No querías respuestas juez? Ella al igual que tú es una fiel de nuestro dios y lo demostró liberándonos.

- Ahora en tus hombros caerá la responsabilidad más grande que hayas tenido, Kyoto de Wyvern.

- Nadie debe saber lo que se ha dicho aquí y menos que ella resulte herida por aceros ajenos a nuestra orden.

- Por que de pasar eso, nosotros nos encargaremos de ti personalmente.

- Y desearas no haber sabido este secreto nunca.

Era mas claro que el agua, si algo llegara a pasarle, Radamanthys tenía asegurado un boleto al peor infierno que el Inframundo pudiera darle.

* * *

- Demonios!.

Radamanthys exclamaba para si.

- Aún no entiendo como una simple mortal resulta ser algo tan importante para un dios.

Nuevamente en la realidad, Radamanthys seguía escudriñando aquella mujer que se encontraba al frente de él, quien solo miraba fijamente a aquel paraje carente de color.

- Que tanto mira en ese ambiente simple. Sinceramente, no es como las otras mujeres que yo e conocido.

Repentinamente el coche para, haciendo que los ojos de Pandora miraran extrañada.

- Que rayos te pasa maldita rana?!.

Zeros quien tenía congelado hasta la respiración señalaba a un grupo de hombres con túnicas oscuras, pero se podían distinguir sus negruscas armaduras. Radamanthys se pone aún mas serio y bajando aquel carro se muestra ante ellos, dejándoles ver que el solo portaba unas elegantes prendas oscuras, especiales para esos viajes.

- Si que eres valiente para bajarte del vehículo y mostrar esa apariencia tan calmada.

Un hombre corpulento, de tosco semblante, largo pelo blanquecino y oscura piel miraba burlón al chico, quien seguía con la misma expresión.

- Me imagino que tú eres Prakto, señor de los abismos.

- Valla, al menos de todas las sabandijas que cruzan este lugar tú morirás sabiendo quien te mató.

Radamanthys frunce el seño mientras Zeros miraba la escena desde aquel carro.

- ¡Usted si que esta loco¡¿como se atreve a hablarle de esta manera a uno de los jueces mas poderosos de mi señor Hades?!.

Como siempre el sapo se adelantaba precipitosamente al dar las respectivas presentaciones, pero al líder de aquel grupo solo consiguió causarle más gracia.

- Valla, así que tu eres el grandioso Radamanthys?, jajaja, valla si que han pasado los años desde que Atenea los encerró, mmmmmh!, déjame hacer cuentas….. fueron 200 y pico de años?. Jajajjajajajaja.

Todos comenzaron a carcajearse haciendo que sus frenéticas risas se esparcieran por todo el lugar, Radamanthys solo apretaba su puño con fuerza mientras veía molesto a estas personas.

- ¡¿Pero que clase de burla es esta?!, no tendrán piedad ante nuestro señor¡¡¡lo pagaran caro!!!.

Zeros nuevamente abría su inútil boca apresuradamente, pero al menos lograron contener las risas de los guerreros nórdicos.

- Como ya lo dije hombresucho, al menos morirán sabiendo quien los mató.

- ¡¿Qué dice?!

La cara de Zeros parecía palidecer mas de la que estaba, mientras Radamanthys seguía inexpresivo.

- Hiciste mal en dejar tu armadura en casa remedo de guardián, por que hoy estas frías tierras serán tu tumba.

El Kyoto no se intimida ante esas palabras y camina lentamente al frente.

- Para seres insignificantes como ustedes no es necesario tener mi armadura con migo.

- Pero que gran boca tienes, alardeas mucho y temo decirte que tus palabras no me intimidan, así que solo mandaré al más débil de mis hombres, con eso bastará para tapar para siempre tu enorme boca.

Radamanthys solo alargó sus labios, mientras un chico de al parecer 20 años y ataviado con una simple armadura atacaba de frente al juez, quien detuvo su ken con la mano desnuda y regresándosela con el doble de fuerza, este inbecil sale volando de donde había llegado, estrellándose en un frondoso árbol y perdiendo la vida al instante.

- Maldito, mató a Hishy!.

Exclamaba uno de los guerreros, mientras Prakto veía a Radamanthys con ira.

- Simplemente son calaña¡¡ahora mismo acabaré con ustedes!!.

- Maldito la pagaras!!.

Tanto Prakto como Radamanthys encendieron su cosmos haciendo estremecer la tierra que pisaban, dispuestos a batirse en duelo.

- Vasta!!.

La voz aguda de una mujer se escuchó y estos bajaron la luminosidad de su cosmos.

- ¡¿Quien rayos te crees mujer para detener al señor de los Abismos?!

Pandora había descendido del vehículo, Prakto escudriñaba de pies a cabeza aquella frágil figura que era cubierta por un largo vestido y un abrigo fino de color negro. Radamanthys entre veía a estos guerreros mientras se arrodillaba, pero claramente podía verse su nerviosismo, Zeros emprendió la carrera para quedarse tras de ella, quien avanzaba lentamente hacia los guerreros enemigos.

- Señora, se han puesto en contra del gran Hades! Merecen ser quemados en los infiernos más sangrientos del Inframundo.

Pandora sin tomar en cuenta el comentario de su sirviente mira al frente enfrentándose al la mirada penetrante del señor de los Abismos.

- Es sabido que quienes traicionan al gran Hades terminan en el Inframundo tarde o temprano.

La voz suave que mostraba Pandora y gran serenidad confundieron a los guerreros que acompañaban a su líder, mientras su mirada rojiza penetraba en los ojos oscuros de Prakto.

- Simplemente, es inútil seguir con esto.

Sin más explicaciones la chica da media vuelta dejando a aquel hombre enfurecido y apretando fuertemente una simple lanza.

- ¡Maldita mujer¿Quién te crees para darme amenazas a mi?.

Sin ni siquiera voltear Pandora sigue su camino, cosa que hace rabiar al señor de los Abismos y sin pensar mas lanza aquella arma hacia la chica, que solo hiere su hombro. Radamanthys se levanta de golpe, pero ve como aquella frágil figura se interponía.

- Radamanthys!!, creo que Prakto, señor de los Abismos, entiende que con una muerte por el día de hoy es más que suficiente. No lo cree así?.

La cara de odio de aquel guerrero había desaparecido, esta había cambiado a uno mas preocupado.

- Vamos, tenemos que regresar a Heinstein.

Sin más que decir y ante un no muy convencido Radamanthys Pandora se aleja al carro donde en unos cuantos segundos Zeros y él Kyoto lo abordaron comenzando el regreso a Heinstein.

Prakto no movió ni un solo dedo, solo se acerco a la lanza para sacarla de la nieve, mientras uno de sus guardianes el que se reconocía por ser ansioso y desesperado se acercaba a él.

- ¿Por qué los dejas ir?. Debemos alcanzarlos, sin los demás espectros estos están perdidos.

- Cállate Loky!!.

- Se esta acobardando, gran señor de los abismos?.

La mirada de este guerrero mostraba gran burla sobre todo en sus palabras.

- No seas estupido!!!.

Un fuerte golpe hace que este larguirucho guerrero caiga al suelo sumiéndose en la nieve.

- Nuestros planes siguen. No voy a permitir que ese Hades siga rigiendo estas tierras.

- Entonces por que no lo demuestras?.

Limpiando su labio, aquel caballero se levantaba del suelo comenzando hacer su tono de voz más retante, a lo que Prakto solo sonrió malévolamente.

- Algo tienes en manos Prakto, que es?.

Prakto comenzaba a alejarse, pero este se detiene mirando a su guerrero por entre su hombro.

- Esta lanza estaba dirigida al corazón de esa niñita mimada de Hades, pero en vez de atravesarle los pulmones y así llegar a su destino se desvió y la hirió levemente en el hombro………… Con eso vasta.

- Que quieres decir que con eso vasta? Un simple rasguño no vale nada!.

- Esa tipa esta siendo protegida por alguien grande, pero es mortal después de todo.

Alzando la filosa punta de su lanza aquel resplandor de la fina navaja hacen que acentúe el rostro alegre de Prakto.

- Ho! ya entendí, los metales de los abismos son los únicos mas filosos y venenosos de este lugar, jejeje no hay duda que esa chica pronto estará viendo frente a frente a su querido señor Hades jajajajaja.

Nuevamente el desesperante camino, Radamanthys no mostraba signos de cansancio pero le era fastidiosamente incomodo, desde que este subió al carro no apartaba la vista de Pandora, a diferencia de las otras veces la escudriñaba en secreto, pero esta vez lo hacía notorio, sobre todo la furia que en ese momento se mostraba en su rostro.

- Por que bajó del carro?.

Pandora quien en ese momento también miraba al Kyoto cruzado de brazos y molesto, se limitó a desviar la mirada hacia otro lado.

- Seré su protector, pero no seré su bufón.

Radamanthys marcó sus palabras, haciendo que Pandora le mirara con molestia.

- Como ya lo he dicho antes, no permitiré que ninguno de los 108 espectros que están destinados a la protección del gran Hades perezcan en simples misiones, y eso incluye a Zeros y a ti.

- Bah! Diplomacia. Déjame aclararle algo niña, el que esta aquí para proteger soy yo, no usted.

Radamanthys voltea hacia otro lado.

- Si algo le llega a pasar estaré quedando mal con mi señor Hades también.

Pandora se sorprende y desvía el rostro, mostrando gran molestia.

Tenso, el viaje se volvía mas tenso, si en un principio ni siquiera aguantaban la presencia del uno y del otro, ahora menos. Pandora comenzaba a sentir un escalofrío en su cuerpo, pero esta al no quererse ver débil y menos ante Radamanthys apretaba sus labios y ojos, al nuevamente abrirlos, ella se espanta al ver como su visión trabajosamente enfocaba un objeto incluso el rostro de Radamanthys.

- Se encuentra bien?.

Preguntó el juez secamente, pero Pandora no contestó. Radamanthys deja salir un pesado suspiro y este va al asiento de enfrente, para sentarse a un lado de ella.

- Esta herida, se lo tiene merecido, por meterse en lo que no le importa.

Este jala bruscamente el brazo de la chica viendo la profundidad de la cortada.

- No me toque!!.

Pandora se zafa con molestia, dándole una fuerte bofetada al Kyoto, quien solo hace que este suelte una carcajada.

- Después de tanto tiempo al fin siento el piquete de un mosquito.

- He!.

- Déjese de comportar como una niña.

Radamanthys ahora se mostraba mas serio y sus ojos mostraban una gran molestia, de entre su abrigo saca un pañuelo y amarrándoselo bruscamente a la joven la usa de venda provisional, después de eso Radamanthys vuelve a su asiento.

- Nos detendremos en la siguiente aldea que se encuentra a unas millas. Veré si realmente es tan fuerte como se ve en esa armadura de carne y hueso que usted a diario se pone.

Pandora aprieta sus dientes molesta, mientras Radamanthys solo se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos.

Ya se encontraban cerca de la aldea, la primera parada en varios días de camino, a lo lejos se podía ver una simple aldea que comenzaba a prender sus luces, ya que el atardecer estaba por acabarse. Pandora sentía un gran frío que incluso calaba hasta los huesos, la sensación de pesadez e incluso sentir un leve cosquilleo en sus extremidades, hacían que esta poco a poco perdiera sensibilidad en algunas partes de su cuerpo. Torpemente esta saca sus manos de sus guantes, notando a un más pálido su color de piel, estas se encontraban heladas y la yema de sus dedos habían perdido sensibilidad.

- Esta sudando.

Radamanthys había despertado y hablaba serio, mientras Pandora se sorprendía de que repentinamente una mano enguantada tomara su frente.

- Ya hemos llegado, solo resta bajar unos cuantos kilómetros, espero tenga fuerzas para bajar y meterse a la cama.

Con un gesto indiferente Radamanthys vuelve a cruzarse de brazos y a mirar hacia otro lado, haciendo que Pandora se molestara aún más.

Ya se encontraban dentro de aquella aldea, solo bastaba encontrar algún lugar donde hospedaran a este trío. Pandora quería resistir más a aquel veneno que corría por su cuerpo, mientras Radamanthys la miraba, algo que siempre odiaba ella, era que la vieran como una mujer débil, que sería incapaz de cuidar las puertas del Inframundo y sus respectivos espectros.

La borrosa silueta de su guerrero apenas le demostraba que seguía consiente, pero pronto su vista se oscureció. Radamanthys notó como el cuerpo de ella se desvanecía del asiento y esta caía frente a él.

- Pandora!!.

Radamanthys la sujeta y estos terminan en el diminuto pasillo.

- Tonta! Mil veces tonta!, te lo tienes merecido por meterte en asuntos de hombres.

Enfurecido Radamanthys estaba por abofetear a Pandora para que reaccionara, pero al estar cerca de su mejilla este se detiene, mirando aquel rostro empapado en sudor y con un leve rubor carmín le quita con cuidado un mechón negro, notando como la respiración de ella se agitaba mas, Radamanthys jamás había sentido el cuerpo de una mujer y pudo notar pese a la fiebre como ella era calida, algo dentro de ella irradiaba un calor realmente extraño para él.

- Maldición!.. Zeros!!!!!, apresúrate, debemos encontrar un lugar para la señora Pandora.

Radamanthys golpeaba a los lados de la carreta haciendo estruendosos ruidos para que Zeros encontrara un lugar para curar a Pandora.

Continuara…

Mil y un millón de disculpas por no haber actualizado este fic pronto, no piensen que lo dejé a un lado, solo que hice varios borradores para este capitulo y este me agradó más, que quieren la inspiración se va cuando hay muchos deberes.

Como lo he dicho antes todavía carezco de Internet para poder poner mis fics al día, además de que resulta tedioso eso de andar subiendo los capítulos por casi 5 o más minutos por lo lento que tienen la conexión. Pero también no todo son quejas, como lo he venido diciendo en algunos fics de esta misma página he estado remodelando mi página web, ahora mi propósito de este año es hacerla en Flash cosa que me esta llevando mas tiempo, al mismo tiempo que he hecho varios fan arts, tanto para los fics de Kiss from a Rose como para los fics de Un nuevo cosmos en Aries, El destino del Samurai y Los herederos de Athena, los de Una nueva princesa para Asturia se demorarán un poquito pero de que habrá, habrá.

Agradecimientos a:

Uno en especial para mi galán precioso que de regalo de navidad me dio un Tablet. con esto puedo hacer mas fan arts y mas rápido (nada mas que necesito mejorar por que mis líneas se ven fatales :p

A:

Hikari no Hoshi : Que bueno que te parezca interesante la historia y espero seguir poniéndole entusiasmo para que siga gustando a las lectoras, un saludo y una disculpa por la tardanza.

Navarhta: Que bueno que me eches porras y en especial entiendas esta horrible situación que tengo con el lento Internet y si estoy viendo tu fic y claro que te dejo review, na´ mas que esta cosa me saque la pantallita de una ves por todas. Y pues ya va la parte romanticona no desesperes.

Lady Fiorella: Que bueno verte por estos lados una disculpa por la tardanza pero aquí seguimos poniéndoles mas verdes los cabellos a Radamanthys jojojojoo besos y pues nos vemos en el próximo cap.

Minerva: Amiga disculpas y de rodillas por la tardanza ero ahora si sudo la gota gorda ahora que no tengo Internet pero pues no dejare estas historias inconclusas un saludo y espero te siga gustando.

Ssalu2 a la banda lectora


	4. El límite del orgullo

El límite del orgullo.

Al llegar a una de las posadas más cómodas y lujosas de esa aldea, Radamanthys se encargó de subir a la joven a su habitación, escabulléndose con éxito de la mirada de los que estaban en ese momento en el lobby. Zeros quitó rápidamente las cobijas para que Radamanthys pusiera a Pandora en ella, quien después de hacerlo se alejó al pequeño bar que esa suite tenía, dejándole a Zeros todo el trabajo.

- Resista señora Pandora!...esto no quedará impune… los guerreros de Hades irán a los abismos a matar a esos traidores incluso el mismo Hades.

Zeros no paraba de parlotear mientras traía las cosas necesarias para cuidar a su señora, quien seguía sudando y con dificultades para respirar.

- Las toallas!!! Donde están las toallas?!!!!, pero que mal servicio hay aquí!!!.

- Cállate maldita rana!!! El único que parece no servir aquí eres tú.

Varias toallas son arrojadas al rostro de Zeros quien queda tendido en el piso.

- Y tú bueno para nada, que haces paradote ahí, ayúdame a curar a la señora Pandora.

- Jjajajaja, pero que buenos chistes sacas remedo de insecto, vine especialmente como protector de la señora Pandora, no de niñero.

El Kyoto se da vuelta recargándose en aquella barra de caoba fina de la pequeña cantina comenzando a beber de su wuiskie.

- Y asta eso haces mal, si no mal yo recuerdo quien salió a defenderlo fue la mismísima Pandora sama, quien sabe lo que haya dejado el inútil de Prakto si te hubieses enfrentado a él. Jajajajajaja.

Radamanthys pone una mirada de furia y aun de espaldas solo se ve como sus dedos apretaban con furia aquel vaso de fino cristal para romperlo en pedazos.

- Idiota!!. De entre todos los espectros tú eres el que resalta por su maldita lengua!, lo que hizo el día de hoy la señora Pandora fue solo dejarme en ridículo ante los moradores de los abismos, si no se hubiera entrometido, si no hubiera bajado del maldito carro ella estaría bien y esos malditos ya estarían muertos siendo juzgados cruelmente por Lune!!!.

Lleno de ira este se aleja a su cuarto azotando la puerta, Zeros solo miraba con gracia aquella escena, la verdad le encantaba hacer rabiar a este Kyoto, sobre todo de disfrutar cuando lo ponían en ridículo.

Ya de madrugada Zeros había quedado dormido, mientras Pandora seguía empeorando, Radamanthys no había salido de su habitación y pareciera que este no lo haría hasta el día de mañana.

- Tonta como se atreve a ponerme en ridículo. Se merece la muerte, por poner en vergüenza a uno de los más grandes jueces del Inframundo.

Recargado en aquel gran ventanal Radamanthys apretaba con furia sus manos, sus dientes solo se escuchaban rechinar por tanto odio y si permanecía un momento más ahí acabaría destrozando aquel hotel junto con Zeros y Pandora.

Tomando su abrigo sale de la habitación cuando escucha que algo se rompía del cuarto de la chica.

- Prakto?!!.

El Kyoto se preguntaba así mismo pensando que aquel idiota había regresado a tomar venganza, pero peor para él sería, ya que el Kyoto estaba dispuesto a desquitarse con quien sea.

- Pero!

Este se queda sorprendido al ver como Pandora torpemente había dejado caer una jarra de agua mostrando unos ojos débiles, aunque los dedos de sus manos seguían meneándose para alcanzar el vaso.

- Tonta.

Este retomaba su camino hacia la puerta cuando se detiene, algo en él le decía que ayudara a Pandora, asociando este deber con la advertencia de los dioses del Elíseo. Regresando a aquella habitación nota como Zeros dormía placidamente extendido en un sillón de la habitación, cosa que hizo rabiar más a Radamanthys.

- Tome.

Extendiendo el vaso hacía Pandora esta la toma, comenzando a remojar sus labios en el vital líquido.

- Zeros es un inútil ni siquiera le ha bajado la fiebre.

Este sin ni siquiera pedir permiso toma el brazo de la chica, notando como se encontraba completamente morado el lugar de la herida.

- Hay que succionar el veneno.

Sin esperar más Radamanthys toma a la chica de su cintura y la lleva al baño donde tomando una navaja corta la herida, apretando con fuerzas el hombro logró sacar un líquido oscuro, la chica pareciera ser una marioneta en las manos de Radamanthys ya que ni siquiera pisaba el piso ni emitía sonido alguno, después de la larga curación Radamanthys solo encendió su cosmos para cicatrizar la herida, cosa que Pandora pudo notar.

Llevándola en brazos nuevamente a su cama el Kyoto volvió a ponerle su pañuelo en la herida para después poner un paño húmedo en su frente.

- Pero que bueno señora Pandora a despertado al fin!!!!.

Zeros hablaba excitado al ver que su señora por fin abría sus ojos.

- Zeros!.

Pandora hablaba algo confundida, cosa que Zeros nota.

- Ho! señora Pandora, el día de ayer quedó inconciente en el carruaje, Radamanthys hizo el favor de subirla a la habitación donde yo la estuve cuidando.

Una risa burlona acompañados por unos ojos de complicidad este hombre hacía, para hacer notar sus buenas obras.

- Claro, durmiéndote placidamente lograste sacar el veneno y curar a la señora Pandora, verdad Zeros?!.

Radamanthys aparecía y este se encontraba en el marco de la puerta cruzado de brazos y mirando retadoramente a Zeros.

- Radamanthys!.

- Que?! acaso tienes un sapo en la garganta? Tartamudeas mucho.

Riendo este se adentra al cuarto, Pandora solo se encontraba como espectadora sin decir ni una palabra, mientras Zeros miraba nerviosamente a ambos y con sudor cayendo de su frente.

- La herida solo debe cicatrizar, ya no hay rastro del veneno.

Radamanthys se dirigía seriamente a Pandora.

- Me debe una.

Sin decir mas este sale del cuarto dejando a Zeros y a la chica.

- Por que tan pensativo señor Prakto?.

Loky miraba a su señor sentado en una silla de una larga habitación de muros oscuros perteneciente al famoso castillo de los abismos, por eso el nombre de los guerreros de los abismos, que si bien es de reconocer era parte de una de las entradas del Hades.

- Esa chica, su voz aún sigue quemando mi cerebro.

- Por su advertencia?.

- No, esa maldita habla sabiamente, estoy seguro que sabe el secreto que alberga en estas paredes.

- De ser así debemos acabar con la primera puerta, debemos ir a Heinstein.

- Jjajajaja, me agrada eso, me agrada eso.

Con un gesto de satisfacción Prakto se retira, dejando al desquiciado guerrero quien se encontraba aguantando la carcajada que tenía dentro, dejando ver unos ojos diabólicos.

- Se la esta jugando señora Pandora, debemos quedarnos mas tiempo para que usted pueda aguantar el viaje.

Zeros trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su señora, para que no dejara el hotel y partiera aún débil a Heinstein.

- No hay tiempo Zeros.

Suavemente esta pronunció la última palabra dejando a Zeros desanimado.

- Lástima maldita rana, tus intentos en quedarte en este lugar a disfrutar se esfumaron, ahora sube al maldito carro y larguémonos de aquí, entre mas pronto lleguemos mejor.

Zeros en un gesto infantil le muestra su lengua a Radamanthys quien se encontraba de espaldas avanzando hacia el carruaje.

- Claro, como usted no se esta congelando afuera.

Por fin entre muecas y no un muy convencido Zeros nuevamente toma camino, dentro del carro Pandora veía a la ventana notando por el reflejo como Radamanthys la miraba.

- Gracias.

- He!. Ja, no confundas niña, aún me debes una.

Pandora mira al Kyoto quien mostraba un semblante serio.

- Radamanthys, dime, siempre eres así de desesperado?.

La chica le miraba seriamente y Radamanthys pareciera que no iba a seguir la conversación cosa que así fue, solo volteó de lado e ignoró a la joven. Nuevamente el tiempo pasó rápido y la noche llegaba, Pandora había sido vencida por el sueño y esta descansaba en una de las esquinas del carro, dejando ver en ella un rostro angelical, cosa que Radamanthys no dejaba de mirar, la carreta pronto para y ven como se ladeaba en una cabaña abandonada.

- Que es lo que pasa?.

- Lo siento señor Radamanthys pero las bestias ya no pueden más.

- Eso veo.

Escudriñando a Zeros y agregándolo al comentario el Kyoto se aleja al carruaje, notando que Pandora se encontraba despierta.

- Baje, reanudaremos el camino en cuanto los caballos descansen.

Sin ni siquiera ayudar a la chica a bajar del vehículo este se marcha topándose con Zeros.

- Abre la puerta para que tu señora entre, yo iré por leña.

Seriamente este se aleja dejando a los dos. Después de abrirle la puerta de la cabaña a Pandora Zeros se encarga de acomodar a los animales y la carreta en la pequeña caballeriza cuando alguien le cierra la puerta dejándolo encerrado.

- Pero que diablos.

- No creas que me he olvidado de tu comentario sapo resbaloso.

- ¡Aquí moriré de frío!.

- Que lástima.

Con una risa burlona Radamanthys se aleja hacia la cabaña donde Pandora se encontraba viendo detenidamente la chimenea de piedra en donde se encontraba un pequeño portarretratos polvoriento y oxidado, donde mostraban con trabajos las formas de cuatro personas, al parecer la familia que vivía aquí.

La madre sostenía protectora al niño y a la niña, mientras que el padre pareciera rodearlos con sus brazos mostrando una gran sonrisa, entre las marcas del polvo y la estructura ya echada a perder Pandora nota como los niños sostenían a un cachorro quien pareciera rogaba que no lo dejaran caer.

- Hermano.

- Suspirando?!.

Radamanthys mostraba una risa burlona, mientras entraba a la cabaña y dejaba caer de sus manos gran cantidad de leña en el piso. Pandora solo se retiró a otro punto de la habitación, mientras Radamanthys encendía el fuego, cuando por fin logró que hubiera iluminación esta nota una pequeña estufa, una mesa y dos sillones cerca de la chimenea.

- Zeros ya tardó.

- Dijo que se quedaría a dormir en los establos.

Radamanthys sonreía maliciosamente, obviamente ocultándola de la mirada de Pandora. Después de haberse hecho una taza de té caliente Pandora se sienta frente al fuego, notando como Radamanthys le veía desde el sillón individual.

- Gusta un poco?.

Pandora susurró, sin dejar de mirar el fuego.

- Para nada.

Pandora no evita dejar salir una sonrisa.

- Acaso dije algo gracioso?.

- No, claro que no, solo que me olvidé que lo único que usted ingiere desde mi llegada a Heinstein es solo alcohol, pero lamentablemente aquí no hay, puedo decir que en este lugar normalmente había sótanos subterráneos donde la mayoría de las familias almacenaban comidas y bebidas alcohólicas, pero temo mi buen Kyoto que sería un añejamiento muy malo, ya que la humedad se infiltra y esta casa párese haber estado abandonada por décadas.

- Jajaja, no lo puedo creer, sigue igual de serpiente que siempre.

- No Radamanthys, no me de el crédito solo a mí, tuve un buen maestro.

Los ojos de Pandora se clavaron en los de Radamanthys que solo desvía la mirada y se levanta del asiento.

- Como sea, y aceptaré su invitación, creo que es lo único que se puede injerir en este maldito lugar.

Tomando una taza del estante y de limpiarlo polvorienta que esta se encontraba se sirve un poco de té, para después sentarse y subir los pies en la mesa, dándole la espalda a Pandora.

El miraba embelesado aquella luna que podía iluminar algunas ligeras nubes que corrían velozmente por el cielo a causa del frío, mientras que Pandora veía el fuego ardiente, Frío y Caliente, que separados hacen una mala combinación, pero juntos, juntos son mejor.

Continuara….

Pues ya aquí dejo el capitulo de pilón que de por si se merecen aquellos lectores que aún siguen mandándome mail y Reviews, la escena de la cabaña aún no termina así que esténse al pendiente del fic :p. Próximamente pondré la dirección de donde podrán ver los fan arts de este fic, gracias a todas y un beso desde el otro lado del monitor.

Salu2 a la banda lectora.


	5. Confrontacion

Dos treinta de la mañana, el clima empeoró mucho y una gran tormenta envolvió aquel solitario bosque y chillidos escalofriantes se escuchaban en el interior de la casa a causa de los orificios que dejaban pasar el viento y sonara cual si fuera flauta, Zeros se había limitado a llevar el cruel castigo del Kyoto confinado solo a un poco de paja en la esquina de la caballeriza y llegaba a tener un poco de calor gracias a los animales que había encerrado pero estos a menudo relinchaban de nervios.

Dentro de la cabaña Radamanthys no había podido dormir, es como si este esperara algo o a alguien y este simplemente decidió tomar guardia cerca de la ventana, Pandora en cambio se había quedado en el sillón que se encontraba cerca de la chimenea y esta dormía tranquilamente cubierta por su abrigo y una frazada que siempre llevaba consigo.

Pronto la mirada del Juez se posa en una parte del bosque, simplemente solo había nieve pero este sigilosamente escudriñaba mas allá, una sombra repentinamente pasó corriendo a gran velocidad haciendo que Radamanthys se pusiera de pie y alerta, la sombra por fin alcanza la cabaña y logra esconderse en la parte trasera, debía actuar.

Sin perder tiempo aquella sombra derriba estrepitosamente la puerta haciendo un gran estruendo y mostrando unas largas uñas con las que hizo derribar fácilmente la entrada.

Un rechinido de dientes solo se alcanzó a escuchar, en aquella estancia no había nada ni nadie y este furioso escudriña cada parte de la casa.

- No hay nadie…pero como?!.

Un golpe violento sobre la mesa provoca un horrible ruido en la estancia mostrando que aquel hombre se muestre mas molesto.

- Los caballos siguen aquí, no pudieron ir lejos, lo único que los llegara a cubrir es la terrible tormenta.

Sus garras volvieron a resplandecer y un gesto de satisfacción mostró en aquel único orificio que tenía aquella máscara unos ojos que buscaban mas que una casería en la nieve.

- Bien, Kyoto del infierno, ya elegiste el juego, si la tormenta no te mata a ti y a tu señora yo lo haré, yo me encargaré de que esta tierra gris luzca por fin un color más llamativo.

Una risa escalofriante se escucha de este personaje cuando se aleja de aquella cabaña con rapidez.

Mientras afuera un hombre se veía correr con una dama a su lado que continuamente miraba a tras, su vestido oscuro ondeaba a la par de su cabello y contrabajos lograba llevar el paso de su guardaespaldas, esta logra zafar su muñeca de la mano del Kyoto para recuperar un poco el aliento.

- ¿Qué hace? Si perdemos mas tiempo nos dará alcance.

Pandora solo asiente, no podía desperdiciar oxigeno y así estos siguieron corriendo hasta pasar un río que a duras penas se mantenía congelado cuando Radamanthys se detiene y mira hacia todos lados.

- Nos ha alcanzado.

Los ojos de Pandora se abrieron de par en par mirando nerviosamente de un lado a otro.

- Zeros! Se quedó en la cabaña seguramente esta…

- ¡¿Muerto?!, nah!, ese maldito insecto salvo el pellejo estando con los animales, este hombre quien quiera que sea solo la quiere a usted.

Una mirada de malicia mostró el Kyoto a su señora quien solo miro hacia otro lado.

- Pero no se preocupe, le salvare, a usted y su enorme boca.

La chica solo aprieta sus puños discretamente pero Radamanthys se percata de eso mostrando una risa.

- Perdone, pero si usted no hubiera empezado con la clase de diplomacia ahora ese tal Prakto y su calaña estarían ya muertos.

- Eso crees?

La voz de Pandora se escuchó enérgica y fría al igual que su mirada, que Radamanthys dudó en seguir manteniendo esa sonrisa en su cara, que solo volteo.

- Yo digo siempre lo que pienso.

- Eso veo.

- Mire en cuestiones políticas es buena, en cuestiones de pelea déjemelas a mi, debería postularse para senadora, le vendría bien dejar las puertas del Inframundo.

Radamanthys se aleja mostrando una sonrisa mientras Pandora comenzaba a seguirlo con un semblante molesto.

- Ahora veo que usted solo piensa con los músculos, no con la cabeza.

El Kyoto se jira bruscamente y comienza a caminar hacia Pandora.

- Mire señora Pandora, lo que quiero decir es que yo soy su guardia personal y cuando alguien este a mi cuidado se lo que debo hacer, nadie debe decirme que o no hacer, en pocas palabras enfóquese en su trabajo que yo haré el mió, aquí el quien cuida soy yo.

Los ojos aceitunados y aquella última palabra marcada por el juez mostraron a la joven que este se encontraba sumamente furioso, pero aún así ella no le apartó la mirada, al contrario la mantenía fija en él.

- Huyyy!!!! Llego en mal momento?, creo que las riñas maritales tendrán que esperar no lo creen?.

Burlonamente un caballero de los abismos llega detrás de Pandora quien al verlo alza sus manos hacia su costado como queriendo proteger a Radamanthys.

- Oigan esto es confuso, quien es el guardián? y quien es el que necesita protegerse?.

Una risotada burlona cae como bofetada hacia Radamanthys quien perdía el control.

- Creo que fui especifica con Prakto noso…..

- Nosotros ya nos cansamos de sus estupideces así que sus horas están contadas.

Cortándole las palabras a su señora Radamanthys empujaba los frágiles brazos de Pandora haciendo que ella quedara en el piso.

- Radamanthys!!.

- Déjeme hacer mi trabajo "señora Pandora".

Radamanthys murmuraba entre dientes mientras que su oponente miraba divertido.

- Jajaja ustedes si que me matan de la risa, pero se acabó, yo Kaín el ángel renegado he venido a matarlos. Jajajaja.

- Un demonio?!!.

- Así es querida señora no morirá a manos de cualquier caballero si no de uno de los Ángeles caídos jajaja.

Los ojos de Pandora mostraron gran temor que miró a Radamantys exaltada.

- No se preocupe, yo me encargaré de este simplón.

- No sabes a lo que te enfrentas.

Pandora hablaba seriamente y como si fuese un susurro, la falta de confianza de su señora hicieron que al Kyoto le hirviera la sangre y atacó de frente al caballero que se encontraba frente a él, quien al verlo venir de frente lo esquiva con facilidad.

- Pero?! Como! En verdad es demasiado rápido.

- Voy rápido Juez de Wyvern?.

Su risa sonó maléfica y Radamanthys perdió la poca cordura que tenia atacando velozmente y sacando ken a diestra y siniestra no acertándole ninguno.

- Tonto.

-

Sacando sus delgadas y finas garras comienza atacar al Kyoto comenzándole a desgarrar la ropa y comenzando a sangrar a falta de su armadura.

- Llegó tu final Kyoto!!!!.

Una lanza atrapa el hombro de este cruel personaje atorando su hombro a un árbol.

- Mujer!, crees que podrás tenerme prisionero aquí?, por cierto magnifica hoja jajajajajaja.

- Radamanthys te….

- No era necesario que interfirieras.

Radamanthys contestaba molesto, pareciera que sus ojos ardieran.

- Bien me he divertido mucho.

Este saca fácilmente aquella lanza y la arroja a la nieve.

- Como sea, vine a matarlos pero mejor dejo que les adviertan a los demás espectros, por que aunque tengan a todos ellos, nosotros los mataremos uno a uno con gran facilidad.

Con una carcajada este individuo se aleja de ahí dejando a una consternada Pandora y a un furioso y mal herido Radamanthys.

- Ven… debemos buscar un lugar para curar tus heridas.

Pandora toma el brazo del Juez pero este bruscamente lo aparta.

- Te dije que no te metieras, esto es asunto de hombres, no de niñas.

Molesto este se levanta y comienza a caminar, la chica solo oculta su rostro en aquellos cabellos negros, en cierta forma sentía pena por él. Al medio día estos por fin llegaban a una pequeña aldea donde Pandora arregló que le dieran hospedaje en una habitación, el lugar no era muy lujoso pero serviría para el propósito de ellos, descansar y aliviar sus heridas.

- Ese tonto, si hubiera tenido mi armadura ese bocón ya estaría muerto.

Repentinamente alguien abre la puerta, era Pandora quien tenía una bandeja con medicinas y una chica le traía un balde de agua con barios paños limpios.

- Pensé que tenía modales, primero se toca antes de entrar.

- Es todo puede retirarse.

La chica que traía la bandeja se retira cerrando la puerta.

- No me diga que ahora se cree mi enfermera.

- Digamos, mi buen Radamantys que estoy saldando cuentas.

- Ha! ahora entiendo, no quiere ese peso sobre su conciencia verdad?.

Una risa sarcástica se vislumbraba en el rostro de Radamanthys quien solo se limitó a quitarse la camisa que ya se encontraba ensangrentada, Pandora sin perder mas tiempo comienza a limpiar con los paños limpios el cuerpo ensangrentado de Radamanthys quien solo miraba furioso a la ventana.

- No me dijo que tenía una navaja de bolsillo.

Pandora se sorprende y lentamente quitaba la última mancha de sangre seca.

- Fue un regalo.

Esta se levanta y comienza traer del pequeño tocador las vendas y algunos medicamentos.

- De su hermano?...de Hades?.

Una sonrisa maliciosa sale de la boca de Radamanthys quien veía de cerca a la chica, quien por el nervio suelta algunas vendas al piso y voltea rápidamente.

- ¡¿Quien te dijo eso?!.

- Veo que acerté.

Desviando la mirada hacia la ventana sigue con su aspecto burlón cosa que a Pandora le molesta.

- Te he hecho una pregunta, Kyoto de Wyvern

- Jajaja debe estar molesta para llamarme así.

Pandora frunce el seño mientras Radamanthys la veía divertido.

- Que importa quien me lo dijo, el caso es que lo se.

- Tu no entiendes, el Inframundo no debe de saberlo, menos tú.

- Huu¡¿Esta molesta mi señora?!.

Radamanthys se levanta y acorrala a Pandora cerca de la ventana.

- Vamos a poner esto en claro, aún que seas muy hermana de mi señor Hades no te da aún derecho de regir a los 108 espectros, es mas ni siquiera eres su hermana legítima.

Pandora se molesta y aparta bruscamente a Radamanthys de ella comenzando a acercarse hacia la salida.

- ¡¿Toque fondo mi señora, Ahora comprenderá lo que se siente el ser humillado de esa forma delante de un montón de don nadies.

- ¡Idiota!, crees que esto es para herir tu orgullo?. No seré la hermana legítima del señor Hades pero el me encomendó la vida de sus guerreros, ninguno de ellos perderá la vida estúpidamente a mi cargo.

Pandora le da la espalda a Radamanthys dispuesta a salir de esa habitación cuando siente que el Kyoto la jala del brazo fuertemente.

- Escúchame niña, ninguna mujer me dará ordenes a mi, el gran Kyoto al servicio de Hades, por que a fin de cuenta que saben ustedes de guerras.

Este suelta a la chica violentamente quien solo mostraba sus ojos rojos hacia Radamanthys.

- Y tú? Acaso sabes a quien te enfrentas?.

Molesta Pandora sale de la habitación azotando la puerta tras de si, dejando a un Kyoto consternado y furioso quien tira la bandeja de porcelana al piso, haciéndola estrellarse en el piso, este se guía a la ventana donde se apoya apretando con ira sus puños.

- Maldita escuincla, que se cree?.

La noche llegó a la posada y Radamanthys ya impaciente sale de la habitación ya arreglado y toca a la puerta de Pandora.

- Pandora Sama!, es hora de partir. Señora Pandora?.

- La chica de esa habitación partió desde esta tarde.

- ¡¿Cómo?!.

- Dejó el pago de las habitaciones y su comida, no se preocupe.

- Maldición!

- Pasa algo?.

- Que dirección tomó?.

- Al norte, pagó un caballo, ya estará a millas de aquí.

- Tonta! Necesito que me den un caballo ahora.

Este lanza una bolsa llena de monedas y el encargado gustoso le muestra el camino hacia los corrales.

Al amanecer Radamanthys había llegado a Heinstein, en toda la noche le era increíble que no le hubiera dado alcance a aquella chiquilla, pronto paso por el largo puente del castillo. Después de ponerse su armadura este se dispone en ir hacia con Pandora pero le sale al paso Minos.

- ¡¿Minos¡¿Qué haces aquí?!.

- La señora Pandora nos a reunido a todos los jueces del inframundo incluyendo a Lune.

Molesto Radamanthys le pasa de largo dispuesto a hablar con ella cuando Mino lo detiene.

- Molesto Radamanthys?.

Una sonrisa aparece en los labios de Minos cuando el Juez le mira.

- No te importa.

- Claro que me ha de importar, ven vamos por un trago, creo que no me lo vas a negar verdad?.

Ambos parten en silencio, al llegar a aquella gran estancia Minos se quita su casco dejándolo en la barra y comenzando a servir dos copas, Radamantys solo lo esperaba de pie detrás de la barra.

- Que es lo que pasó en el palacio de los abismos Radamanthys?

- Quien te dice que algo pasó.

Minos vuelve a mostrar su sonrisa dejándole una copa de licor al frente del Kyoto.

- Déjame ver, será por que su estancia fue muy corta además que la señora Pandora regresó sola a Heinstein y convoca a una junta?

- Es una piedra en el zapato.

Este toma la copa y comienza a beberlo con rapidez.

- Sediento Radamanthys?.

- Al diablo Minos, estoy harta de esa mocosa.

- Te rindes?.

- No me rindo, solo quiero hacer mi trabajo y esa mocosa no me deja hacerlo.

- Por que será?

- Fuimos atacados por los traidores de los abismos y esta se para en medio del fuego para empezar con diplomacia.

- ¡¿Traidores?!, ya veo, por eso es la junta.

- Esos tontos ya estarían bajo tierra por su traición pero esa mocosa tubo que interferir.

- Aquí hay gato encerrado. Pandora tiene la orden estricta de matar a quienes sean traidores a Hades y defender Heinstein de lo que sea, por que no te habrá dejado atacar?.

- Por que no saben a lo que se enfrentan.

Pandora entraba sorpresivamente a la habitación sorprendiendo a los dos guerreros que se encontraban enfrente, Minos quien ya había salido de la barra se arrodilla e indirectamente le decía a Radamanthys que lo hiciera.

- Perdone señora Pandora, pero es necesario que nos explique con claridad si es que quiere que defendamos Heinstein.

- Para eso convoqué a esta junta.

Esta mira alrededor y se encamina al largo ventanal de la estancia.

- Veo que Lune y Aiakos aún no llegan.

- No han de tardar.

- Entiendo.

Esta toma asiento en la mesa que se encontraba cerca del gran ventanal, Radamanthys notaba como sus ojos cansados miraban hacia abajo.

- Señora Pandora, puede decirme que es lo que pasará ahora?

Pandora sube un poco la mirada para ver fijamente a Minos.

- Solo te puedo decir que una guerra esta por venir hacia las tierras de Hades.

- ¡¿Una guerra?!.

Minos decía asombrado mientras Pandora se levantaba y caminaba hacia la ventana del palacio tocando con su mano blanca el cristal.

- Traición, traición entre el infierno y su dios.

Pandora expresaba seriamente mientras sus dos jueces seguían inclinados.

Continuara…

Pues medio escueta salió el capitulo pero pues así quiero describir los infiernos que llegan a pasar nuestros personajes para que después descubran que se hizo por hacerse un bien.

Adelanto, con esto Radamanthys se dará cuenta que Pandora no esta en su contra.

Saludos a:

Hikari no Hoshi: Hayyyy!!! Gracias por entender a esta loca y también algo floja pero pues ya ando aquí actualizando un saludo y un beso.

Akatsuki KOu: Que bueno que sigan llegando nuevos a ver este fic y mas halagador que dediquen un poco de su tiempo en las escrituras de esta autora loca.

MaOkO: Siii!!! Yo también quiero romance pero va a tardar un piquitin mas no desesperen jajajaja.

Navarhta: Jjejje gracias por los ánimos que me das para seguir adelante la verdad si sacas una sonrisota y animas gracias amiga y pues seee!!! el poder de mujer esta aquí presente jojojojojo!!

Minerva: Claro amiga el romance como que ya anda tocando puerta, y espero seguir igual y sobre todo que te guste.

Lady Fiorella: jejeje de que habrá arrumacos habrá arrumacos y no será necesario que el sapo este encerrado, mejor que ve oo jojojojoj, ya va a llegar el romance a ese castillo jajaja.

Bueno con esta pues invito a los lectores a ver los fan arts de los diferentes fics que he hecho en estos meses y que también por esa razón me he tardado un poco en subir los cap a este espacio, la dirección de mi pagina se encuentra en mi perfil entren y denle clik a fan arts un beso y nos vemos.

Agradecimientos enormes a esta banda tan chida que sigue mi fic a pesar de la tardanza me siguen llegando mail para que siga con la historia.

Sale chamacos nos vemos en el siguiente cap.


	6. El comienzo de una guerra

El comienzo de una guerra

- Lune!, Aiakos! vallan a la entrada, yo pondré a salvo a la señora Pandora.  
- Donde rayos esta Radamanthys?! – Contestaba furioso Lune.  
- Te aseguro que esta en el puente principal deteniendo a los enemigos.  
- Ese idiota.  
- Vamos Aiakos no hay tiempo para reclamos.

Lune contestaba exaltado a su compañero sacando su largo y oscuro látigo, este comienza a correr siendo seguido por Aiakos, mientras Minos se encargaba de llevar a Pandora a las entradas del Inframundo, cuándo llegan a la estancia Minos se adelanta para abrirle las puertas a su señora pero esta inesperadamente había quedado atrás.

- Vamos señora Pandora, valla y póngase a salvo, regrese al palacio junto con Hades, regrese a Giudecca.  
- Giudecca.

Mencionaba Pandora con delicadeza, como rehusándose a ir.

- Pandora sama, no me dirá que usted….  
- Mi deber es cuidar la entrada a cualquier enemigo de Hades.  
- Hades puede correr peligro incluso en el Inframundo, mientras los jueces nos enfrentemos a los guerreros de los abismos, los demonios menores ya estarán en los infiernos.  
- Minos!  
- He!.  
- Hades puede controlar su reino con facilidad, si estos guerreros entran será la perdición para mi señor Hades.  
- Como?!  
- Se dice que aquellos que quieran atravesar las puertas del Inframundo deben ser los mismos muertos o santos ungidos por la sangre de un dios, a si mismo se requeriría de un enorme cosmos para poder vivir en aquellas tierras.  
- El octavo sentido!.  
- Si. Prakto a obtenido ese poder de un demonio, juntos, son casi dioses.  
- ¡¡¿Que?!!.  
- Pandora usted no….  
- Minos, te ordeno que te vallas, ayuda a los otros jueces y no dejes que ningún guerrero de los abismos se acerque aquí, yo me encargaré de Prakto.  
- ¡¡¿Como??!! Yo..no puedo dejar que….  
- ¡¡Minos!!!.

Pandora levanta la voz y esta cambia su semblante, su rostro mostraba gran tranquilidad.

- Por favor, ayuda a los otros.

Esta se encamina hacia su arpa, quedando de frente a ella y apenas rozando unas cuantas cuerdas.  
- Prakto pagará muy cara su traición.

Minos se percata de aquellos violáceos ojos que comenzaban a manifestar ira en aquel rostro pasivo.

- Así se hará, señora Pandora.

Minos hace una reverencia y cierra las puertas tras de si para dirigirse donde se encontraban sus compañeros, mientras Pandora miraba con detenimiento aquella cuerda plateada comenzando a divagar en sus pensamientos.

- Radamanthys, por que……

En una estancia grande los cuatro jueces se encontraban arrodillados ante la figura de Pandora, quien les comentaba lo sucedido en las tierras del norte.

- Deberán pagar caro lo que han hecho.

Respondía Lune

- Revelarse contra el gran Hades, que osadía.

Contestaba Aiakos.

- Ahora las tierras del gran Hades corren peligro, no debemos….  
- ¡¡¡Ya vasta!!!  
- ¡Radamanthys!  
- Esta vez no me callaré Minos.

Radamanthys veía desafiante a Pandora.

- No dejaré que una chiquilla me humille y mas en mi territorio  
- ¿Que dices?.  
- Lo que escuchó señora Pandora.

Este comienza a retirarse siendo visto por todos.

- ¿A donde vas Radamanthys?.  
- No te preocupes Lune, iré al puente de la entrada principal, me rehúso a quedarme aquí escuchando sermones de esta niña.

Azotando la puerta tras de si Radamanthys se dirige a la entrada ya vestido con su armadura.

- Perdone los modales de Radamanthys, él es….  
- No te disculpes por él Lune. Ahora lo más importante que deben saber y sobre todo hacérselo saber a Radamanthys es que no nos enfrentamos a ordinarios guerreros y ninguno debe llegar a las puertas del Inframundo.  
- Por que?

Contestaba interesado Aiakos

- Por que han vendido sus almas a un demonio.  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Como???!!!!.

Era sabido que en cualquier infierno las almas que despertaban ira se convertían poco a poco en demonios menores, pero uno de ellos era muy poderoso, en las tierras del Inframundo nada podría hacer, pero si este ente maligno se adueñaba de un cuerpo humano y este a voluntad se dejara poseer tendría una innumerable fuerza incluso el de ser casi un dios, un guerrero con el octavo sentido y para exorcizar ese cuerpo era necesario…………

- No es posible, Hades jamás dará su consentimiento para eso.

Aiakos contestaba exaltado

- Lo hará, el ya esta al tanto.  
- ¡¿Como?!

Preguntaba Lune mirando fijamente a Pandora.

- Antes de partir Thanatos e Hypnos los dioses del Elíseo me advirtieron de la corta estancia en el castillo de los abismos, pues se habían percatado que un demonio fuerte había salido con la intención de seducir a este clan, patéticamente este aceptó, pobre de sus almas.  
- Si ya sabían a que iban por que no advertírnoslo antes.  
- Hades tiene sus razones Minos.  
- No lo creo señora Pandora, y con todo respeto me pareció que era más bien una prueba, una prueba para Radamanthys.

Un rayo ensombreció el castillo, inesperadamente una tormenta empezó.

- Nuestros invitados ya llegaron, mas vale recibirlos.

Sin decir nada Pandora se da media vuelta dispuesta a salir, varios gritos de hombres se escuchaban por el puente principal, haciendo que Minos llevara a Pandora a donde estuviera a salvo y si era preciso hacer que regresara rápidamente a Giudecca.

Regresando a la realidad Pandora parpadea notando que la batalla estaba en su punto culminante.

- Fallaste, Radamanthys.

En la puerta principal uno de los jueces marcaba con su pie una x y en seguida un hombre caía sobre de esta perdiendo la vida al instante.

- Ya deja de jugar con él.

Otro de los jueces movía sus manos sigilosamente sobresaliendo de sus dedos unos hilillos platinados los cuales movían a un cuerpo retorcido y sin vida.

- No me regañes, además Radamanthys ya se encargó de la mayoría, no dejó mucho en que entretenernos.

El azote de un látigo se escucha estrepitosamente haciendo que varios cuerpos cayeran mutilados.

- Esto no esta bien.  
- ¿Que no esta bien?.

Radamanthys llegaba detrás de Lune quien lo mira por entre su hombro de manera desconcertada.

- Prakto, no le he visto desde que empezó la batalla.  
- Eso quiere decir.  
- Que ya habrá llegado a…  
- Maldita chiquilla. Minos! pensé que ella se encontraba en Giudecca.  
- La vi muy decidida es capaz de morir en manos de Prakto con tal de no dejarlo pasar.  
- ¡Tonta!.  
- Radamanthys, ella nos advirtió, un demonio ha poseído a Prakto.  
- Minos si me lo dices para que tenga compasión de él estas equivocado.  
- No hablo de compasión él dejó que este se adueñara de su cuerpo.  
- Hizo un pacto?  
- Así es, si el entra por la puerta principal al Inframundo no tendrá problemas en pasar, es casi un dios.  
- Con razón ella no dejó que peleara con él, era seguro que moriría. –Pensaba Radamanthys.  
- Te quedaste muy callado.  
- Solo hay una cosa en el Inframundo capaz de matara esa bestia, y es la espada de Hades.

Los tres jueces asintieron, mientras Radamanthys apretaba los dientes con fuerzas al igual que su puño.

- Pandora esta….Pandora…..

Sin decir mas este parte corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Pandora, Minos, Aiakos y Lune estaban por hacer lo mismo cuando los cuerpos aun en las pésimas condiciones en las que estos jueces los habían dejado se interponen en su camino.

- ¡¡¡Maldición!!! Aunque los hagamos polvo se seguirán levantando.  
- No debemos dejar que lleguen a la puerta principal del Inframundo, sino serán invencibles.  
- Minos!!, lo único que les da vida a estas cosas es..  
- Prakto, Radamanthys tiene que matar a Prakto.  
- Haa!!!!

Varios gritos de batalla se escuchaba e innumerables destellos se veían mientras Radamanthys corría a gran velocidad por los pasillos.

- Ríndete ya niña tonta

El tridente de Pandora caía estrepitosamente al suelo dando jiros hasta detenerse, apuntando a su dueña tirada en el piso, cosa que Prakto aprovecha para tomarla del cuello y levantarla en el aire.

- No eres fea, podrás ser mi reina cuando derrote a ese dios de cuarta.

Un quejido se escucha, cosa que hace carcajear a Prakto.

- ¡Déjala en paz!.  
- Pero que diablos!, como es que llegaste tan rápido aquí?.  
- Tontos como tú deberían saberlo ya, incluso la carroña que se encuentra en ti.  
- ¡¿Que?1.  
- Este castillo esta protegido desde tiempos mitológicos por el poder de Hades, así que cualquier caballero que tontamente venía a desafiar a nuestro dios moría sin compasión ya que sus habilidades y poderes serán limitados.  
- Demonios, entonces …..  
- Tus secuaces están perdidos, lastima por el sufrimiento que sus cuerpos están pasando ya que resurgen una y otra vez.

Prakto miraba aterrado a Radamantys cuando algo de confianza se refleja en sus ojos, soltando a Pandora este deja escapar un grito, los demonios que vivían dentro del cuerpo de sus lacayos salen dejando solo huesos y carne esparcida por el suelo ante la mirada extrañada de los tres jueces.

- ¿Que Rayos hace?.  
- Esta absorbiendo a los otros demonios, se esta haciendo mas fuerte.

Radamanthys pone detrás de él a Pandora comenzando a encender su cosmos, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Prakto se adelanta y saca una enorme esfera, la cual hace que empuje a Radamanthys y a Pandora al mismo tiempo hacia la puerta haciendo que se abriera de golpe rompiéndose, Radamanthys y Pandora caen al vacío dentro de esa hoguera verdusca de las escaleras.

- Que rayos fue eso?.  
- Minos adelántate Aiakos y yo inspeccionaremos el lugar.  
- Espero que Radamanthys haya llegado con la señora Pandora a tiempo.

En un lugar del Inframundo el cuerpo de Radamanthys se encontraba inconciente por el golpe de Prakto mientras que en su pecho Pandora se encontraba sin conocimiento, antes de que ellos cayeran Radamanthys había colocado a Pandora en su regazo para que esta no cayera de golpe al suelo.

Continuara…..

Cha, cha, chaaa, chan!!! Si que la hago mucho de a emoción pero ya la mecha se prenderá en esta parejita, me cae que me gustaría ponerla de una vez pero hacerla de rápido como que perdería el sentido, le doy las gracias de ante mano a mi amigo Dragonoftheocean por haberme pasado un doujinshi sobre esta pareja aun que esta algo fuerte si que inspira jajajaja!! Ok saludos a….

Hikari no Hoshi : Pues aquí anda el siguiente cap y pues estará algo lenta no desesperes jajajaja.

MaOkO: Jojojo que bueno que entiendas a esta autora algo tardada en subir los fics pero pues aquí ando, espero te siga gustando y pues ya no tardan los apapachos y pues si el Rada en muy machista, pero aquí andamos las mujeres para quitarles eso a los hombres jojojojo.

Minerva: Amiwis pues aquí ando de latosa actualizando pero pues ya espero ponerme al corriente un beso y nos andamos leyendo.

Lady Fiorella: Seee!!!! Mas peleas para que se ponga interesante ¡!! Jojojo pero ya la parte cursilona ya va llegar espero sea para el siguiente cap.

Ana Sapuri: Claro!!! Este fic lo termino por que lo termino y es que no me gusta dejar las historias sin terminar, que bueno que te guste y pues aquí nos andamos leyendo.

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.  
Sario®


	7. Camino a Giudecca

Camino a Giudecca.

Lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, el sonido de un remo se escuchaba mecer las aguas, la figura borrosa de un caballero de oscura armadura se mostraba frente a ella, consternada y algo asustada se levanta de golpe enfocando perfectamente a quien se encontraba enfrente, no estaba en tierra firme, al contrario, se encontraba en una balsa y atravesando el río de los muertos, Estigia.

- Aqueron!.

- Por fin despierta señora Pandora

- ¿Qué ha pasado?, no …recuerdo muy bien.

El caballero Caronte solo alarga sus labios mostrando una risa.

- Radamanthys la trajo en sus brazos hasta mi balsa, la transportaré hasta el otro lado gran Pandora.

- Radamanthys?! Donde?…

- Él se adelantó, me pidió que la escoltara hasta el otro lado del río, allá le espera Pharao, caballero de Esfinge, él la llevará hasta Giudecca.

- Giudecca?!, no! Tengo que ir al Elíseo.

- Eliseos?!...jajajjaja! mi señora, mi deber es ponerla a salvo, deje esto en las manos de los espectros, además muy poco podría hacer en el Eliseos, por muy importante que sea para Hades, en ese lugar solo les es permitido la entrada a los dioses, moriría si pone un solo pie en ese lugar.

Pandora frunce el seño y mira fríamente a Aqueron.

- Debo ir a Eliseos.

- Jjajaja, si, lo que diga usted mi señora, bien hemos llegado y mire que puntual, la espera su guardián de tierra Pharao.

Pandora se molesta mas al sentirse ignorada y a la ves loca entre sus subordinados.

- Has encontrado algo Kyoto?

- Giganto.

- El mismo.

- Prackto nos lleva la delantera.

- No lo creas, pese a que ese idiota este poseído por un demonio fraguado en nuestros infiernos no se le hará fácil llegar aquí.

- Que noticias me traes sobre la señora Pandora ¿ha llegado a Giudecca?.

- Lo que me han informado es que ella apenas ha cruzado el río Estigia, Pharao ya se encuentra con ella.

- Mira ese no es Skeletón?.

- Si, él es quien me informa sobre los movimientos de la señora Pandora.

Radamanthys se adelanta y espera al soldado venir.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Skeletón?.

- Señor Radamanthys, he venido a darles información de la señora Pandora.

- Ya llegó a Giudecca?.

- No, tal parece que ella y Pharao se dirigen al Eliseos.

- Como?!

- Pharaho trató de hacerla entrar en razón, pero por algún motivo ella tiene que ir hacia los Eliseos, se rehúsa en quedarse en Giudecca.

- No entiendo por que?

- Lo mas intrigante de esto es que Prackto a pesar de haber cruzado desde hace ya rato no se ha aparecido donde el señor Hades.

- Que tramara?.

- Esa liendre busca algo.

- Radamanthys, Prackto seguramente busca a la señora Pandora.

- Que dices Giganto?!

- Es bien sabido que la única que sabe secretos sobre Hades es la señora Pandora, no me extrañaría en absoluto que entrara al Eliseos.

- Entrar?!.

- Ahí los dioses Thanatos e Hypnos custodian la armadura del gran Hades, por consiguiente la espada.

- ¡¡¿¿Qué?!!.

- Esa chica es como en la mitología, es toda una curiosidad, me pregunto que desataré si descubro sus secretos como a la caja que le confinaron los dioses.

Radamanthys solo aprieta los dientes y mira al frente dejando la cara sonriente de Giganto.

- Adonde irás Juez?

- Iré donde Pandora, nunca debí dejarla sola.

- Cuanto interés, pensé que querías verla muerta.

Este detiene su paso y voltea bruscamente haciendo frenar al espectro quien le mira extrañado.

- La veré muerta, pero será por mi propia mano.

Este sin decir ni una palabra más se aleja, dejando a los dos espectros sorprendidos.

- Ya tardó.

- Pharaho.

- Radamanthys!, pensé que nunca llegarías, donde estabas?.

- Recorrí cada infierno y no hay rastro de Prackto.

- Esa lagartija pagará caro, con gusto le sacaré sus corazones aun que no se si un demonio posea uno.

Pharaho ríe burlonamente.

- Me conformo con él de Prackto.

- Déjate de chistes, quien te comentó de que ese estupido esta poseído.

- Fue un largo camino.

- Pandora. Por cierto donde se encuentra?

- Entró al Eliseos.

- Como?! Tonta.

- Lo que me sorprendió es que no la escuché gritar, es doloroso para un alma no merecedora al Eliseos, es una experiencia muy dolorosa no crees?, mas tratándose de una mujer ordinaria, no hay sangre de dios recorriendo sus venas.

Radamanthys no dice nada solo miraba la majestuosa puerta que separaba el Eliseos de los demás infiernos.

- Que fue eso?.

Los Infiernos parecían hacer resonar a los muertos, todo pareciera vibrar tras los rugidos de una bestia.

- Es Cerberos.

- Que no esta a tu cargo ese animal?.

- Si, pero tal parece que algo pasó, iré a ver.

- Bien yo esperaré a la señora Pandora.

Radamanthys se encontraba mas inquieto de lo normal y continuamente miraba a todos lados, el Inframundo se encontraba de cabeza y eso era por la presencia de Prackto y su demonio interno. Al poco rato una figura ataviada de negro salía con la vista perdida y sosteniendo algo en sus manos, el cual permanecía cubierto por una fina tela roja.

- Así que usted no desiste, verdad?.

- Radamanthys!.

Radamanthys se acercaba de forma seria hacia ella mostrando unos ojos fríos, mientras Pandora intentaba no impresionarse ante la postura que el Kyoto mostraba.

- Así que, logró tener la espada de su…

Radamanthys no dijo mas Pandora entendió.

- Es la única cosa que puede acabar con aquel demonio.

- Y quien la usará¿usted?.

Pandora frunce el seño y se aleja de Radamanthys.

- Hay alguien digno aquí que la use?, que sea capaz de levantar esta espada por Hades?, que no la use para envolverse en su poder y sea capaz de regresarla?.

Radamanthys no dijo nada, su rostro mostraba miles de dudas, si, el peso en si de la espada era ligero cual si fuese una pluma en manos del Kyoto, pero el peso interno era más fuerte.

- Fallé, no es así?.

Pandora asintió.

- Debo decir que para ser una ordinaria y simple chiquilla es…..astuta.

Ambos ríen, realmente era una escena algo distinta, sobre todo rara, ellos, quienes siempre peleaban, ahora pasaban de los reproches a la comprensión.

- Gracias…..por lo de Prackto.

Radamanthys se pone frente a ella y le mira serio.

- De nada.

Repentinamente ambos habían quedado callados y mirándose fijamente, Pandora sentía una gran vergüenza que el Juez la mirara así puesto que no la escudriñaba para cuestionarla como lo hizo en el viaje al castillo de los Abismos, era una mirada distinta.

- Valla parece que llego en mal momento.

La voz escalofriante de Prackto los sacó de golpe de sus pensamientos, Radamanthys solo se limitó a observarlo sin mucha sorpresa, viendo como este los observaba de manera maliciosa desde un risco lejano.

- Así que por fin te muestras rata.

- Aquí me siento mas poderoso…mmmmhhh, hubiera jurado que esa mocosa había muerto por mi golpe, pero veo que el juez por fin hizo bien su trabajo.

Una carcajada sonó en los oídos de Radamanthys haciendo que le comenzara a hervir la sangre.

- Tonto!, aquí y fuera de estas tierras seguirás siendo un pobre diablo.

- Ho!, no ofendas a quien llevo dentro no sabes a lo que te enfrentas maldito bicho.

Radamanthys aprieta sus dientes.

- A que has venido maldita rata!.

- Como? Aún no sabes?.

- Quieres llegar a donde se encuentra mi señor Hades no es así?.

- Bravo!, por fin entendió.

- Pues te has pasado de lugar, el no se encuentra aquí.

- Jjajaja! Quieres que me trague eso? El cuerpo de el gran Hades permanece dormido en Elíseo para no sufrir daño alguno, y hablo del verdadero cuerpo de Hades, no te lo dijo esa mocosa?.

Radamanthys mira por entre su hombro a Pandora notando como ella desviaba la mirada algo molesta.

- Que tantos secretos guardan estos hermanos.

- Hermanos!!?? No me digas que esa mocosa? Jajaja! Con razón Hades la eligió.

Radamanthys sabía que había dado más información al enemigo sintiéndose mas molesto consigo mismo.

- Había escuchado rumores que el gran Hades tenía un hermano mortal, pero nunca pensé que fuera una chica.

- Vasta Prackto! Como sea el caso, tu morirás!.

Pandora se había interpuesto entre los dos guerreros sacando de entre aquella fina tela roja una magnifica espada que amenazadoramente apuntaba al pecho de Prackto.

- Tonta!

Alzando su mano derecha hacia el frente una esfera brillante sale disparada de la mano de Prackto hacia Pandora y de forma rápida llega a encestarle al centro de la espada, la cual amortiguó el golpe pero haciendo retroceder a la chica hasta hacerla caer.

- Una mujer mortal por muy quesea hermana de un dios no puede con el peso de esa espada.

Pandora apretaba sus ojos y escuchaba las crueles palabras de Prackto, cuándo siente que su guardián se inclinaba ante ella.

- Yo la ayudaré, por mas secretos que tengan, mi deber es proteger a mi señor Hades y……a usted.

Pandora se muestra sorprendida y sin dudarlo le entrega la espada a Radamanthys, este solo asiente y ayudándola a levantarse comienza a poner una postura defensiva ante Prackto.

- Será mejor que se ponga a salvo Pandora sama, las cosas aquí no garantizan su seguridad.

Pandora solo asiente y el Kyoto al ver que ella le entendía solo muestra una sonrisa para encender su cosmos al máximo, Prackto al ver la seriedad del Kyoto cambia su semblante borrando por completo su sonrisa y concentrándose en sacar su cosmo el cual se mostraba blanco y frío, las auras violáceas del Kyoto se conjugaban con el aura del sacerdote, comenzando a opacar el escenario del Inframundo.

- ¡¡¡¡Greatest Caution!!!!!

El ataque de Radamanthys dio comienzo a la batalla, Prackto intentó defenderse poniendo su mano al frente, pero claramente se veía que había causado un efecto en este ya que su mano comenzaba a deshacerse y humear en cuanto el ataque termino.

- Maldito!

Este no se quedó esperando a que el Kyoto diera el segundo golpe cuando hizo su ataque.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Lanzas oscuras!!!!

Millones de lanzas delgadas cubiertas por un aura oscura atacaron a Radamanthys quien intentó esquivarlas ágilmente pero algunas le llegan a herir e incluso romper el casco.

- Bien hecho Kyoto, ahora veo que no eres una rata después de todo, pero sigues siendo una liendre escurridiza.

Este comienza a pelear con Radamanthys nuevamente, y este también llegaba a dañar seriamente a Prackto, pero pareciera que ni uno ni el otro a pesar de los esfuerzos para golpear a su contrincante no parecieran rendirse, la tierra en el Inframundo comenzaba a resentir la batalla entre este demonio y el Juez, ya que comenzaba a temblar y romperse el piso bajo sus pies, barias rocas no soportaban la presión de sus cosmos comenzando a desquebrajarse, mientras Pandora miraba atenta la batalla, pero algo le hizo que enfocara su vista en Prackto, concentrándose en exceso, quedando como en transe Pandora nota un fulgor carmesí dentro de Prackto, veía que a pesar de desplegar una gran cantidad de cosmos hacia Radamanthys este se reponía fácilmente, mas bien aquel demonio interno se encargaba de proporcionarle esta energía, este demonio solo pensaba en ganar no importándole que su títere ya se encontrara desquebrajado incluso descarnado.

- Con que ahí esta.

Al centro del pecho de Prackto se concentraba su energía que tal vez no pudo notarlo el Juez por lo intenso de la batalla.

- Radamanthys!!!, la debilidad de Prackto se encuentra al centro de su pecho, entierra la espada de Hades ahí!!!.

Prackto vio con sorpresa y nerviosismo a Pandora, quien le revelaba su punto débil.

- Veo que ella no se equivoca.

Alejándose unos metros, ambos contrincantes se encontraban de frente pero Prackto aún no quitaba esos ojos de asombro.

- Tu mirada dice más que mil palabras.

Prackto aprieta sus dientes con fuerzas y alzando el puño hacia Pandora le lanza un poderoso golpe, aunque Radamanthys reacciona rápido y desvía el golpe este da de lleno a un risco haciéndolo caer enzima de Pandora.

- ¡¡¡Pandora!!!

- Muere traidora.

- ¡¡¡Maldito!!!

Radamanthys arde en furia y enciende su cosmos con fuerzas superando el cosmo de Prackto y pese a los esfuerzos por defenderse Prackto es atravesado, el grito de este se escuchó con fuerzas en todo el Inframundo, barios destellos se encontraban rodeándolo y aferrándose a su cuerpo, la silueta de un demonio se rehusaba a salir hasta que por fin este es elevado y enviado a donde le pertenecía.

Radamanthys veía como la espada se encontraba atravesando el cuerpo inerte de un pobre hombre que vendió su alma por nada, cuando se acuerda de Pandora y corre en su ayuda, antes de llegar al montón de rocas estas comienzan a agitarse, las alas de una armadura casi parecidas al del Kyoto se aparecían.

- Minos!

- Llegué justo a tiempo.

Levantando en brazos la figura inconsciente de Pandora camina hacia el Kyoto.

- Se encuentra bien, solo esta inconsciente.

Radamanthys asiente y mira la espada de Hades, cada vez menos entendía a los dioses o a sus hermanos y ahora menos sus sentimientos.

Continuara…..

Pues aquí pongo la actualización y aparte un mensaje a todos mis lectores, si ahora en temporada de clases se me hacía difícil actualizar, ahora en vacaciones pues menos, espero pueda darme un tiempo, ya que es necesario y suba nuevos capítulos, pero pues ya saben no voy a dejar los fics sin terminar, también porque un mugre virus atacó mi computadora y amenazaba con borrarme todos mis archivos, lo bueno es que se salvaron los viejitos pero los recientes escritos que había echo para los fics de Una nueva princesa para Asturia, Año 2000 Raccoon City y un nuevo fic para la sección de juegos de Diablo II Expansión pues se fueron directo a la letrina por causa de este problema que tuve en mi compu (ya no se la vuelvo a prestar al vecino para pasarle música a su USB) pero bueno la vida sigue. Aparte de este rollo agradezco a los nuevos lectores como Ana Sapuri que están leyendo este fic y a varios más que me siguen echando porras mandando mails para que continuara, muchas gracias a todos.

Saludos a:

Hikari no Hoshi: Gracias por las porras y pues aquí andamos actualizando.

Pandora 84: Que bueno que te gusta el fic y pues este esta especialmente diseñado para las amantes de esta pareja, Radamanthys y Pandora.

Maoko: Pues espero que no hayas empezado con los dedos por que si me tardé la verdad, ahora si no tengo perdón, pero al menos verán que en este capitulo como el hielo se rompió en el corazón de uno en especial, la cosa comenzará a ponerse melosa ya veras.

Minerva: Hijos! ahora si no tengo en donde meter la cara de la vergüenza, espero recompensarte muchacha por esta larga tardanza, por que señores!, esta chica fue quien me echó porras para poner este fic en línea, amiga dedicado a ti y pues te juro lo termino, gracias por las porras y pues nos estamos leyendo.

Paula: Que bueno que te guste este fic y pues en cuanto a el doujinshi nada mas deja busco en mis discos ya que desde que me mudé aquí los tengo bien empacaditos, el Doujinshi es como un manga pero siento yo que se enfoca en lo erótico y en esta escena en particular, pues, parte de esta me gustó, ya que Radamanthys termina por violar a Pandora por cierto coraje que le tenía, de ahí también me inspiré en esta historia, pero al final de la deshonra que comete Radamanthys hacia Pandora termina pidiéndole disculpas y diciéndole te quiero, eso quiero poner en el fic pero la tengo en mente como una historia alterna.

Ady: Gracias por las porras y perdona la tardanza.

Lady Fiorella: Nombre la que debe pedir disculpas soy yo ya que si alargué el tiempo de actualizar, después haré mas fan arts de esta historia pero en cuanto a los cuerpos destazados prefiero que quede en tú mente por que en mis dibujos serían como carne con catsup y quitaría ese toque de la imaginación jajaja!

Y pues para rematar pues quiero pedir información, ya en las recientes actualizaciones e puesto que me ayuden a entrar al concurso de Manga de Oro (MDO) (me sonó a menudo) y es que si me late la idea de concursar ahí, pero pus no tengo la mas mínima idea de cómo se haga, también aprovecho para felicitar a mi amiwis Ángela Mort quien fue nominada y ha ganado premios con sus fics, un beso chamaca y mis felicitaciones.

Nos vemos en el próximo cap.

Salu2 a la banda lectora.

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®


	8. La luz en el rincón

La luz en el rincón

En cuestión de horas Heinstein volvía a la normalidad, aquella joya oscura increíblemente volvía a brillar, Radamanthys como siempre volvía a la misma sala del palacio y este miraba por el gran ventanal, meciendo su bebida en sus manos.

- Buenos días Radamanthys! Nuevamente a las andadas? Seguramente quieres morir a causa del alcohol.

Este le aparta la bebida que tenía en sus manos mientras le sonreía burlonamente a lo que Radamanthys solo alargó los labios.

- Minos!, Veo que estas de buen humor el día de hoy, tan de buenas bienes que hasta te atreves a venir al mundo mortal que detestas y me hablas de enfermedades que solo los mortales tienen.

- Ja! Digamos que ese mal nacido de Prakcto me levantó el ánimo, desde cuando quería que el gran Hades desterrara ese grupo de segunda de los guardianes del los abismos. Al menos le quitaron el polvo a mi armadura.

Este toma un gran sorbo de la bebida de Radamanthys a lo que este sonríe.

- Wack!!!!! Que rayos es esto? sabe a diablos!!!.

- Jugo de naranja.

- Por los demonios! Es espantoso este sabor.

Minos mira algo burlón a Radamanthys.

- Y a que debemos el cambio Kyoto de Wyvern?.

Meciendo la bebida ante Radamanthys este se levanta de su asiento y se coloca su yelmo.

- Cambio? Quien cambió?.

- No se, cierto juez que siempre bebía por la mañana algún whisky caro, no……. jugo de naranja

- Ja!, no me hagas reír

Este camina a la ventana y se cruza de brazos dejando la conversación de lado y un gran silencio.

- La señora Pandora………..ya despertó?

- No se. Te importa?.

Minos se deja caer en aquel lujoso asiento y estira el brazo para dejar la bebida a un lado.

- Simple pregunta.

- Ese sapo anda gritando desde la mañana que su señora Pandora por fin despertó, no se como esa cosa no le da dolor de cabeza.

Radamanthys solo mira a Minos por entre su hombro y comienza a retirarse.

- Y ahora donde vas?

- Tengo un asunto pendiente con la señora Pandora.

- ¡¿Señora Pandora?! De cuando enfrente de mi le dices "señora Pandora"?.

Radamantis no dice nada pero conserva la misma seriedad, mirado por última vez a Minos se dirige nuevamente hacia la puerta pero este se detiene antes de abrirla.

- Hiciste un buen trabajo en la guerra.

- Lo dices por Prackto? o por que salvé a la señora Pandora?

- Escucho su arpa, nuevamente toca.

Sin decir mas este abre la puerta de caoba y sale del lugar dejando a un Minos bastante extrañado quien pareciera concentrarse lo suficiente para escuchar algo, volteando a varias direcciones.

- Yo no oigo nada, este esta loco.

Este toma nuevamente el vaso que se encontraba en la mesa.

- A menos que…………Waaackkk!!! Esto sabe asqueroso.

Lentamente Radamanthys caminaba por los pasillos del castillo adentrándose a donde Pandora se encontraba, normalmente esta parte del palacio se encontraba en lo mas alto y lejano del castillo puesto que el castillo en si era como un laberinto, así sería mas fácil cuidar de la guardiana y sobre todo de la puerta.

Pandora se encontraba concentrada en su melodía mientras que su sirviente al escuchar que alguien tocaba a la puerta abría, notando a Radamanthys con algo en su mano cubierto por una fina tela rojiza.

- Señor Radamanthys!, es acaso la gran espada del gran Hades?!.

quel pobre infeliz casi babeaba ante la idea de al menos tocar la gloriosa espada de su señor, a lo que Radamanthys dándole una fulminante mirada hizo que este sapo saliera corriendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él. Lentamente Radamanthys se acercaba a Pandora quien seguía concentrada en su melodía teniendo sus ojos cerrados y una gran quietud en su rostro, las botas metálicas del Kyoto ni siquiera resonaban mientras se acercaba poco a poco, parando a unos cuantos metros de ella.

- Radamanthys! Por fin llegas.

Al ver que Pandora ya había notado su presencia este se arrodilla evitando mirarla, lentamente esta para su melodía y abre sus ojos viendo a aquel guerrero postrado frente a ella.

- Señora Pandora, he venido a entregarle esto.

Estirando sus manos extiende la espada del gran Hades quien dejaba ver apenas el mango negro de entre la tela, Pandora lentamente se levanta y se acerca al Kyoto quien sostenía la espada, delicadamente Pandora la toma, quitándosela de las manos del Juez.

- Veo que el gran Hades no se equivocó con tigo, fuiste capaz de cuidar Heinstein y a sus guerreros, gracias…Radamanthys.

Con voz dulce y tranquila Pandora hablaba con su guerrero quien al escuchar esas palabras no evitó abrir sus ojos de par en par y sentir algo de enojo asía con él, apretando levemente sus dientes y lentamente su puño se cerraba.

- No importa aquella prueba, demostraste gran fidelidad a Hades a la hora de sostener la espada y sobre todo al entregarla…..

- Vasta!!!

- He!

La furia del Kyoto era notoria en su voz, mientras su rostro bajo ocultaba la gran rabia que sentía.

- Que estas tratando de decir?, Radamanthys.

- Sabe perfectamente que falle.

- Como?!.

- No fui capas de…………..salvarla.

Pandora abre sus ojos con sorpresa, mientras que Radamanthys seguía con la mirada baja.

- Disculpe……..me retiro.

Sin decir mas este se aleja, sin dejar que Pandora mirara su rostro, dejándola sorprendida. Ya lejos de donde Pandora se encontraba, él Kyoto se detiene y golpea el muro con su puño, recargándose en el, sus ojos se mostraban desconcertados y sus dientes entre cerrados.

- Que rayos me pasa?! Me comporté como un imbecil, como fue que le dije eso…..me importa un bledo su vida.

Llegando la tarde Pandora comúnmente se encontraba en el jardín sentada en una banca de mármol y esta vez quería estar a solas en ese lugar, seguía desconcertada desde la visita del Kyoto y cada vez su cabeza pensaba la misma escena.

- No fui capas de…………..salvarla.

Sobre todo las mismas palabras.

- En esta temporada el lugar es mas frío. No debería estar aquí afuera.

La voz de Radamanthys había interrumpido sus pensamientos súbitamente y solo se limitó a mover una florecilla que durante ese tiempo a solas simplemente jugueteaba en sus manos, Radamanthys como era común siempre se encontraba tras de Pandora, no se atrevía a ponerse frente a ella, mientras Pandora por la vergüenza que sentía (mas si hace unos segundos estaba pensando en él), no quería voltear atrás.

- Dime Radamanthys, puedes leer el corazón de las personas?.

Pandora siente como aquel guerrero se acercaba a ella teniendo un escalofrío que atravesaba su cuerpo rápidamente.

- Aun que quisiera no soy un dios.

- Recuerda que yo no soy ni un dios o espectro, soy una….mortal.

En un susurro pronunció la última palabra, sintiendo como apretaba el tallo de la flor con nerviosismo cosa que el Kyoto nota.

- Me esta pidiendo que lea el suyo?

Los ojos de Pandora se abrieron de par en par, sin querer se estaba evidenciando.

- No, solo era una pregunta.

- Puedo verlos a simple vista, pero no se preocupe, solo lo veo en los muertos.

El Kyoto quita la pequeña flor de las manos de Pandora comenzándola a mover entre sus dedos.

- No pensé que le gustara este tipo de flor, acaso? Es su color?

Pandora desvía la mirada para comenzar a alejarse.

- Dije algo malo?.

Decía Radamanthys tratando de darle alcance pero siempre permaneciendo detrás de ella.

- No.

- Vamos, no quiero cometer mas fallas.

Pandora se gira y mira al Kyoto.

- No te preocupes Radamanthys, tu reputación y rango están a salvo.

- Piensa que lo hago por quedar bien con Hades o los dioses Hypnos y Thanatos.

Pandora no contestó, Radamanthys solo desvía la mirada mordiéndose levemente el labio, Pandora gira tomando nuevamente su camino, Radamanthys titubeo por un momento pero después le da alcance y se pone frente a ella estirándole la mano.

- Tregua!.

Sorprendida mira al Kyoto fijamente dejando después escapar una nítida sonrisa.

- Tregua.

Esta toma la mano del Kyoto mostrando sinceridad, Radamanthys no evita dejar salir una sonrisa.

Continuara…………….

Ya puedo salir? Las antorchas ya estarán apagadas? Jajaja! Pues para enmendar mi tardanza que si fue de largo tiempo pues aquí dejo capítulos extras para la banda lectora, sobre todo mando un millón de gracias a los que me mandaron una tarjeta de felicitación por mi cumple, una de ellas fue mi amiga Minerva a la cual le agradezco el detallazo la verdad mil gracias y pues la historia sigue señores y los invito a seguir leyendo, leer ayuda mucho, ajaja.

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®


	9. Mande in Athenas

Mande in Athenas

En todo el castillo había absoluto silencio, Radamanthys la mayoría de tiempo se encontró en el Inframundo junto a Lune, parecía un día común y corriente, sobre todo aburrido, pronto las ruidosas puertas del Inframundo rompen el silencio dejando entrar al Kyoto de Wyvern.

- Buenas noches señor Radamanthys.

- Que rayos haces maldita rana, no deberías estar ahora con tu señora?.

- Como verá, la señora Pandora no ha dejado este salón en todo el día.

- Mmmm! oye sapo, eso es normal.

Contestaba sarcásticamente el Kyoto.

- Bueno, debo decir que no ha salido de su habitación en todo el día.

- QUE?! Maldito renacuajo, tal vez fue secuestrada por alguien y no te has dado cuenta.

Este se adelanta rápidamente a la puerta de la habitación de Pandora.

- Jojojojo! En todo caso eso es su deber señor Radamanthys, velar por la seguridad de la señora Pandora, yo solamente soy un simple sirviente jajajaja!. Aun que debo decir que he comprobado que la señora Pandora se encuentra sana y salva en el interior de su habitación, jajajajaj!.

El Kyoto frena rápidamente.

- Idiota!

- Jajaja! Señor Radamanthys, como se ve que su situación pende de un hilo verdad? Haaaaaaccckkkk!!!!!

Rápidamente el Kyoto lo sostiene de su cuello mostrando en sus labios como este apretaba sus dientes, pero repentinamente saca una sonrisa y suelta a aquel espectro.

- Hay!!

- Tonto, eres un inepto, si crees que mi situación me preocupa estas muy equivocado, de hecho anhelo que me cambien este maldito puesto, es desesperante, sabes, te quedaría maldito sapo, amenos que ni siquiera puedas cuidar de una mujer.

- Sería capas de desobedecer las ordenes del mismísimo Hades?

- No dije que desobedecería las órdenes de Hades, si no que no quiero estar en un puesto donde no me necesitan, sobre todo desgastan en simplezas al mejor guerrero del Inframundo.

- Me dejaría el alto cargo de ser el guardián de la puerta y de la señora Pandora?

- Te lo regalo.

Este sin decir mas da media vuelta y se aleja de ahí dejando a un Zeros bastante tentado y alegre, tanto que no se dio cuenta que Pandora había abierto un poco la puerta y escuchado toda la conversación.

Al día siguiente Pandora había abandonado la habitación y esta se encontraba desayunando en un gran comedor donde solamente se encontraba puesto su plato y como siempre detrás de ella se encontraba Radamanthys. El silencio era demasiado incómodo y empezaba a ponerse tenso, cuando Pandora terminó el último platillo Radamanthys ve la oportunidad perfecta para hablar.

- Zeros me informó que no salió en todo el día de ayer de su habitación, ocurre algo?

Esta da un sorbo a su copa y delicadamente se seca sus labios con la servilleta.

- Habrá cambios.

- Como?

No hubo comentarios solo un lago silencio.

- Ayer el día fue distinto, el día pareció glorioso como ningún otro, pese a ser un día lluvioso, en lo alto resplandecían los rayos gloriosamente, cual si fuesen hechos de oro, sus estruendos parecieran las cuerdas de mi arpa y me quedé hechizada con su melodía por largo tiempo.

- Rayos?!! Música?! Esta diciendo……………..Zeus!

Pandora asiente.

- Es sabido que cuándo eso pasa su mensajero divino llega, no lo vi, es veloz, mas por que me embrujó el canto que producían los rayos.

- Para que hayan mandado a Hermes, el mensajero del dios Zeus, debió ser para algo importante.

- Si

Esta se levanta y comienza a caminar siendo seguida por Radamanthys.

- Hermes también ayudaba a Hades, mi señor, a traer a barias almas a su reino, la mayoría ladrones, normal en su circulo. Pero después de la última guerra santa contra Atenea, Zeus le prohibió acompañar a más almas al Inframundo. Se quedaría completamente a su servicio y ya no se le volvió a ver mas, digamos, por unos 200 años.

- Entonces, para que haya aparecido el heraldo de Zeus es por que realmente hay algo importante.

- Si.

Pandora empuja una puerta entrando a la sala donde su arpa se encontraba, al llegar a ella lentamente acaricia las cuerdas sin prestar mucha atención al guerrero que tenía detrás.

- Cada cierto tiempo, mas cuando han ocurrido guerras entre los dioses se dispone de una tregua y cada dios tiene que mandar a un guerrero a cada reino.

- ¿Qué dice?.

- Zeus esta arto de las batallas que hemos librado, sobre todo al santuario, y como Athena, Poseidón y mucho menos el gran Hades se pueden dividir en dos o mas partes mandaremos a uno de nuestros guerreros como diplomáticos en cada reino.

- El reino de la tierra, el reino del agua y el reino de los muertos. Pandora sama, sabe perfectamente que puede ocurrir?.

- Por eso estuve meditando la situación, no voy a permitir que por una orden así, aun que sea por parte de un dios superior a Hades, venga un santo y trate de matarlo.

- Y no será así, yo me encargaré de ello.

- Tu?!

Pandora deja desvanecer la cuerda de su arpa rápidamente dejando un sonido agudo en la sala.

- Duda de mí?

- No Radamanthys……..al contrario.

Esta se da la vuelta quedando frente al Kyoto y camina hacia él hasta quedar a un costado, mientras Radamanthys quien ya se encontraba arrodillado seguía con la vista al frente.

- He decidido que Minos sea mi heraldo ante Poseidón y tú iras donde Atenea.

- Como?!!

Radamanthys se levanta de golpe.

- Creo que me has escuchado perfectamente Radamanthys.

- Si! Y puedo decir que lo que esta usted haciendo es suicidio, mi deber es estar aquí y proteger la entrada y a usted!.

- Enserio?!, no me pareció que eso hubieras dicho ayer.

Pandora clava sus ojos violáceos y fríos en Radamanthys a lo que este solo aprieta levemente sus dientes.

- Vez Radamanthys, aquí todo estará bien, Zeros podrá con la situación aun que sea por interés.

Esta sin decir mas se aleja a su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si, mientras Radamanthys lentamente apretaba su puño y dejaba ver sus ojos aceitunados temblando por rabia.

- Jajajaja, lo volviste hacer Radamanthys.

- Calla Minos! No vine aquí para que me sermonees.

- Si viniste al Inframundo para ocultar la cabeza hueca que tienes.

- Al diablo Minos.

Minos y Radamanthys conversaban fuera del edificio donde comúnmente las almas eran juzgadas y estaba a cargo de Lune.

- Está mal, esa chiquilla solo lo hizo para hacerme enojar, mira que mandarme al santuario de Atenea. El solo pensar que estaré rodeado por sus santos me da nauseas.

- Ja ayer era señora Pandora no?.

Radamanthys solo frunce el seño

- Oye lo mismo ellos pensarán de nosotros, aun que también a mi me da repulsión.

- Y a mi me da repulsión que los dos jueces mas fuertes del Inframundo sean tan descorteses y hagan mucho ruido, saben que odio el ruido.

- Lune!

- Puedo preguntar que hacen aquí sentados el las escaleras?.

- No te pongas sentimental ya íbamos a saludarte

- Que tierno eres Minos.

- Y que es lo que haces aquí?

- Escuché su conversación hace rato y quise dar mi opinión.

- Mira, el que dice acerca de los buenos modales es un chismoso.

- Calma Minos, deja que hable, a lo mejor me alegra el día.

- Pues temo que si lo haré Radamanthys.

- Enserio?!

- Si, hace unos momentos recibí un mensaje del propio Hades y esta en desacuerdo con que tú Radamanthys, vallas al santuario en Grecia.

- Enserio?!

- Te escogió para cuidar bien las puertas del Inframundo y sobre todo de Pandora, rayos, no entiendo por que tanto interés en ella, no es la reencarnación de Persefone.

Radamanthys en ese momento aclara su garganta para no dejar a Lune seguir pensando sobre el asunto y menos revivirle las dudas a Minos.

- Entonces?

- Hades quiere que te quedes, Pandora tomó una mala decisión y si te lo digo no es para que lo celebres o lo hagas muy notorio con ella.

Sin decir más este sube las escaleras para retomar su trabajo ante la mirada de Radamanthys y Minos.

- Y bien que es lo que piensas hacer?

- Sabes donde se encuentra Aiakos?.

Con una risa al final decía Radamanthys mientras Minos solo alargaba una sonrisa, sabía que su colega traía algo entre manos.

- Zeros, ya partieron los representantes de Hades?.

- Si mí señora, desde esta mañana, no han de tardar en aparecer ante Poseidón y la diosa Atenea.

- Bien.

- Y como usted lo ha mandado me haré cargo de su seguridad de ahora en…….

- Lamento la tardanza. He venido a tomar mi puesto para recibir a los representantes de cada reino.

- Como???!!!! Tu???!!!!, pero?¿ que estas haciendo aquí?, deberías estar llegando al santuario.

- Cállate rana!!!.

Radamanthys golpea al pobre infeliz estrellándolo en la pared.

- Maldita cosa, deberían ya enseñarte modales.

- No era necesario que hicieras eso, y puedo saber por que has desobedecido mi orden?.

- Lamentablemente su "hermano" no esta de acuerdo que usted me envíe a Atenas, por lo tanto me ocupé de los detalles, como usted lo mandó Minos partió rumbo al santuario de Poseidón, en cuanto a Aiakos, será él quien ocupe mi lugar, seguramente ya estará por llegar a los pies de las doce casas donde será guiado por el primer guardián. A Lune no lo pude enviar por que el se hará cargo de sentenciar las almas que lleguen.

Pandora no dice más y comienza a retirarse.

- No hay nada mas?.

Esta voltea y mira por entre su hombro para después regresar con la mirada al frente y cerrar la puerta de su alcoba, dejando a Radamanthys con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Continuara…………..

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®

Siguiente---------------------------------?


	10. El ave milenaria

El ave milenaria.

El fuego de sus plumas envuelve Heinstein.

Llegado el atardecer y como fue predicho por Zeus, dos caballeros llegaron a Heinstein, uno por parte de Poseidón y el otro por parte de Athena.

Pandora se encontraba ya lista en la parte principal del palacio, donde les daría la supuesta bienvenida aún que no con muchas ganas, a su lado y de rodillas Radamanthys se encontraba con una expresión bastante seria y fría.

- Gran Pandora, los representantes de Athena y Poseidón han llegado.

Zeros aparecía con un pequeño estandarte y una venda en su cabeza que cubría un golpe a causa del Kyoto.

- Hazlos pasar.

Suavemente Pandora decía y al momento dos caballeros aparecían, ambos caminaban lentamente y sobretodo muy serios.

- Bienvenidos….caballeros, por ordenes del gran dios Zeus, Heinstein abre las puertas a los enviados de los dioses, yo soy Pandora y seré su…..anfitriona por esta corta estancia. Díganme, cuales son sus nombres.

- Déjeme presentarme primero, soy uno de los generales marinos, enviado de Poseidón, mi nombre es Sorrento de Siren.

Este hace una leve inclinación, poniendo su flauta en su pecho.

- Yo soy un santo de Athena.

Radamanthys al escuchar "santo de Athena" no evita sacar un semblante de odio y asco.

- Mi nombre es Ikki, caballero del Fénix.

- Ikki!!!

Exclamó Pandora.

- Así es.

Pandora había quedado estupefacta y Radamanthys lo nota.

- Se encuentra bien Pandora Sama?.

Murmuró Radamanthys, a lo que ella solo asiente.

- Bien, como ya fuimos presentados……bueno, - Sorrento no evita mirar a Radamanthys- toda la mayoría, déjenme decirles que espero que esta estadía "diplomática" sea corta, no quiero dejar mi reino solo, digamos que mi dios y nosotros tenemos muchos planes.

Este mira algo burlón a Ikki.

- Me pregunto si el señor Hades vendrá.

- No, no vendrá Santo del Fénix.

- Como dice?.

- Como verá, yo soy la encargada de cuidar Heinstein, mientras el esta en el Inframundo, es un dios bastante ocupado. Espero lo comprendan.

Ikki no evita ponerse pensativo y decide no hurgar más en el asunto.

- Bien, ahora mi fiel sirviente Zeros, los acompañara a cada uno a su habitación, les aconsejo que no salgan a menos que el los guíe, puesto que el castillo es un gran laberinto, pueden perderse.

Ambos asienten y enseguida Zeros se los lleva dejando a Pandora a solas con Radamanthys.

- Parece que ese santo Ateniense la impresionó mucho.

- Que dices?!

- No me valla a salir con que ese santucho la engatuso.

Pandora frunce el seño y se aleja.

- Realmente no sabes lo que pasa, es mejor quedarse callado.

- He!

Esta no contestó y sigue su camino, Radamanthys decide no dejarla ir.

- Ha! Se me olvidaba que los "hermanos" siguen teniendo sus ………secretos, pero créame, esa situación me esta hartando.

Este se pone frente a Pandora entorpeciéndole el camino a lo que ella solo lo mira fijamente a los ojos.

- Sabes Radamanthys, siempre me he preguntado de que color son tus ojos.

- ¡¿Qué?!.

Pandora ya no dice más y esquivando a Radamanthys sigue de largo a su habitación.

La noche cayó en Heinstein y la oscuridad albergaba todo el lugar, salvo unas cuantas antorchas que iluminaban el castillo, en un pasillo levemente una melodía se escuchaba y en el interior de un salón una chica tocaba su arpa, las notas que producían parecían relajar y el escenario que mostraba le relajaba, los rayos platinados de la luna se dejaban caer de aquel tragaluz finamente decorado, mostrando un ambiente de quietud, pero ese ambiente no bastó y sus dedos dejaron de tocar el arpa y lentamente esta los baja.

- Veo que subestimé a los Santos de Athena.

Con sus ojos cerrados Pandora decía con tranquilidad mientras de entre las sombras un chico de armadura azulina aparecía ante ella.

- Realmente me sorprendiste, Pandora, por fin conozco el nombre de la chica de mis sueños, o debería decir, de mis pesadillas.

Este camina hasta la pequeña plataforma que se encontraba al centro, Pandora lentamente abre sus ojos al sentir los pasos del joven.

- Es increíble que nuestras vidas sigan tan conectadas con Athena, su sello, nuestras vidas, nuestra lucha, inclusive ……….nuestros hermanos.

- No te niego, me sorprendí al verte, por un momento no te reconocí pero al verte de cerca supe que ya nos habíamos conocido tiempo atrás.

Pandora saca una leve sonrisa.

- Estas aquí por……

- Por Shun.

- Shun esta destinado desde su nacimiento a Hades.

- Mentira…..su estrella le mostró que estaba destinado a ser un Santo de Athena.

- Irónico no lo crees?!

Esta desvía la mirada del santo, Ikki lentamente sube a donde ella se encontraba y delicadamente le toma su mentón para verla a los ojos.

- Tu mirada me demuestra que tienes un gran peso sobre tus hombros.

Pandora mira sorprendida al caballero quien aún no le quitaba la mano de su rostro.

- Huy!!! Perdonen, interrumpo algo?

- Sorrento!.

- El mismo, caballero del Fénix.

- A que has venido, aquí ninguno de los dos pueden pasar.

- Pero él ya lo hizo, y valla de que forma.

Ambos se sorprenden pero Ikki comenzaba a molestarse.

- Perdonen mis modales, pero quise que la gran Pandora escuchara mis melodías, yo hace rato escuché las suyas, suenan bien, pero le falta un toque que las mías tienen.

- He!

Lentamente Sorrento comienza a tocar, empezando con tonos suaves, pero con forme la melodía seguía los tonos se volvían mas agudos y desquiciantes. Pandora no evita sacar un leve quejido de su boca y caer de rodillas al suelo tapándose sus oídos, Ikki quien también lo hacía al ver a Pandora así la sujeta de los hombros como protegiéndola.

- Detente Sorrento! Es una mujer, un santo no debe levantar el puño contra una mujer.

Sorrento inesperadamente deja de tocar, mirando seriamente a Pandora quien se desvanecía completamente hacía el caballero del Fénix.

- Con que, es verdad! ella es mortal.

- Que es lo que querías probar Sorrento?.

- Nada, ahora lo tengo claro.

- Yo también.

Detrás de él Radamanthys aparecía y cuando Sorrento le dio la cara le da un gran golpe en la boca del estomago haciendo que este se doblara y tirara la flauta.

- Creo que te cuidaré esto hasta que te vallas.

Radamanthys toma la flauta de Sorrento y camina hacia donde se encontraba Pandora quien era ayudada a incorporarse por Ikki.

- Si quieres ayudar? llévate a esa cucaracha de aquí. Yo me encargaré de ella.

Ikki solo frunció el seño y miró a Pandora.

- Estarás bien.

Pandora mira como el caballero la dejaba con Radamanthys y este se aleja tomando a Sorrento y llevándoselo a su habitación.

- Tardaste.

Pandora decía con extrañes a Radamanthys quien la sostenía de sus hombros.

- Eso cree?!

Ella no evita mirar a Radamanthys confundida.

- Pensé dejarla hablar con ese santo, lástima que ese general marino haya interrumpido, se veían tan a gusto.

- Pareces una doncella chismosa, no un Kyoto.

Esta se zafa de Radamanthys o eso intenta pero ve que él no la suelta.

- Creí que teníamos una tregua.

- Yo también lo pensé, tú lo haces más difícil.

- Yo?!!

- Radamanthys, si tanto te repugna esta misión te aconsejo que dejes que otro espectro lo haga.

Pandora termina por irse a su habitación dejando a Radamanthys muy molesto.

- Jajajaja!

- Cual es la gracia Sorrento?.

- Es gracioso, un santo de Athena me ayuda y me envía a mi habitación, que seguirá? me arroparas y me darás el beso de buenas noches?.

- Aquí es la puerta de tu habitación, puedes entrar solo.

Ikki deja a Sorrento en la alfombra del pasillo y este lo mira desafiante y con esa risa burlona en sus labios.

- Jjaja! No, lo que sigue es que tal vez un santo de Athena entre a la habitación de esa princesita mortal. Cielos que modales tienen hoy en día los santos Atenienses.

- No digas tonterías Sorrento.

- Vamos Ikki, estas aquí para calmar el mar del Inframundo y yo tal vez no lo quiera y sabiendo ahora que Pandora es una mortal común y corriente podré hechizarla fácilmente.

- Ten cuidado, no sabes con quien estas tratando.

- Jajaja si lo se, estoy tratando con la hermana mortal de Hades, debo recalcar lo "mortal" otra vez?

- Bien, por eso tienes que mantener tu distancia con ella, Hades no es cualquier dios y si quieres regresar de nuevo a tu pilar te aconsejo que no te metas con ella, la espada de Hades no tiene comparación con la espada de Balmung y aquí el anillo de los Nibelungos no tiene mucho efecto.

Sorrento frunce el seño y mira como Ikki se aleja sin importarle lo que el había dicho.

Al amanecer Pandora decide omitir el desayuno y decide ir al jardín donde en ocasiones se quedaba observando el lugar por horas.

- Se encuentra bien?

Ikki sorpresivamente le hablaba y este se encontraba oculto entre el tronco de un árbol, dándole la espalda a Pandora.

- Cuanto tiempo lleva ahí.

- Poco, puedo decir que cinco minutos antes de que usted apareciera.

- Puedo preguntar por que has venido tu aquí?

Este sale dejándose ver y se acerca a Pandora, donde queda parado a unos cuantos metros de ella.

- Yo me ofrecí a venir aquí, Athena supo que yo necesitaba aclarar algunas dudas y sobre todo sería la única oportunidad de abogar por Shun.

- ¿Quieres mucho a tu hermano no es así?

Ikki asiente.

- Yo también lo amo.

- No será temor?

- He!

- Dime Pandora, el nacimiento de tu ……hermano menor fue lo que esperabas?.

- Tú como……..

- No creas que no se nada de ti, puedo jurar que tú eres la libertadora de los espectros e incluso puedo decir que ellos no lo saben. Dime Pandora que es lo que ocultan esos ojos, temor, odio, impotencia?.

Pandora se levanta de la banca y se aleja unos cuantos pasos.

- No creo que eso te incumba. Y aun que llegaras al fondo de esto, crees que podría dejar a tu hermano libre?

- De esperanzas vive uno no?.

- Ja!, esa palabra desde cuando la he dejado de escuchar, por si no lo sabes, el lema de el Inframundo es de que a partir de que entres a sus tierras pierdes la esperanza.

- Pandora, que es lo que mas extrañas?

- Yo?!

- Si.

- Nada, no extraño nada.

Esta se aleja y toma una de las rosas que crecían en el jardín pero inesperadamente se hiere con la espina de esta dejándola caer, Ikki la recoge y se la da.

- Deberías tener cuidado, aun que es muy hermosa, se defiende bien.

Pandora escucha atenta a Ikki quien no le apartaba la vista pero esta decide ver su dedo, notando como empezaba a sangrar.

- Sangre!, si, antes había color en mi mirada, el cielo era azul, el pasto verde y la sangre roja.

Esta decía con algo de tristeza en su voz, Ikki sostiene su mano con cuidado como si este le ofreciera su comprensión.

- Interrumpo algo?.

- Radamanthys!.

- No, su permiso.

Ikki decía serio y sin decir mas se aleja, cuando este pasa cerca de Radamanthys podía sentir la furia del Kyoto hacia él, cosa que no le importó, Radamanthys después de que el santo pasara mira por entre su hombro para después ir con Pandora a quien nota que no dejaba de mirar aquella flor.

- Esos Santos se están volviendo más escurridizos.

Pandora mira a Radamanthys sin decir nada.

- Ja! no creí que una simple rosa levantada por un santucho de baja categoría sea de tal importancia.

- Por que lo dices?

- Por la forma en como la mira.

- Entonces, has estado aquí desde hace mas tiempo, no es así?.

- Ja! que observadora.

Este se aleja y deja a Pandora a solas y extrañada.

Mientras Ikki se encontraba sentado en las escalinatas de la entrada del castillo cuando siente las fuertes pisadas de Radamanthys.

- Oye debilucho, estas aquí por tratados diplomáticos, no para engatusar a la guardiana.

- Quien dice eso?

- Solo lo digo por lo que miro.

- Según me dijeron es con Pandora con quien debo hablar no?

- Pero en mi presencia y no a hurtadillas.

- Lo dices por lo de anoche.

- También por lo de hoy.

- Eso fue coincidencia.

- Coincidencia? No me hagas reír.

- No me importa si me crees, yo no estoy acostumbrado a mentir.

- Por lo que veo siento que ustedes dos ya se conocen.

- Si.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Antes de ser un caballero del zodiaco conocí a Pandora y a ………su hermano.

- ¡¿Cómo?! Tu sabes que……

- Si, desgraciadamente la vida de nuestros hermanos estará enlazada.

- Nuestros hermanos? Hades y un santo Ateniense de bronce?.

Ikki ya no quiso hablar más y se retira adentrándose al imponente castillo dejando a Radamanthys sorprendido.

- Una cosa mas,

Ikki mira por entre su hombro notando como Radamanthys seguía dándole la espalda.

- Si en verdad tanto aprecias la vida de la guardiana, deberías quitarle algo del gran peso que descarga sobre sus hombros y no reprochándole cosas.

Radamanthys aprieta sus dientes con fuerzas.

- De por si extraña el color de las cosas.

Ikki retoma su camino y Radamanthys se voltea furioso apretando ahora sus puños con violencia.

- Maldito santo de bronce, como sabe mas sobre la misma Pandora que yo.

Decía este para sus adentros, recordando con mas detalle la pregunta que una vez le hizo Pandora.

- Sabes Radamanthys, siempre me he preguntado de que color son tus ojos.

Mientras Pandora seguía en aquel jardín pensativa.

- Dígame de que color es este pañuelo?.

Radamanthys había llegado súbitamente y le arrojaba a las piernas un pañuelo de un color amarillento y pálido.

- Que preguntas tan tontas haces.

Esta se levanta y deja el pañuelo de lado sintiendo como Radamanthys la toma del brazo.

- El día en que me diga su color sin la ayuda de nadie, ese día dejo Heinstein

Pandora abre sus ojos de par en par mirando como su guardián se retiraba, después de que este casi se perdiera por completo en el interior del castillo mira hacia la banca de mármol notando aquel paliducho color en el pañuelo.

Después de las tensas horas en Heinstein, la última reunión con ambos caballeros se daba.

- Athena esta en la mejor disposición para arreglar una tregua entre dioses, lo que menos quiere es una guerra santa en donde la vida de sus santos se pierda.

- Bueno eso es inevitable.

Decía Sorrento burlón notando como todos ponían atención en él.

- No es que sea malvado pero todo mundo quiere el poder absoluto de la tierra y de sus habitantes, Athena corrió con la mala suerte de ser su protectora.

Este alarga su sonrisa hacia el caballero del Fénix, quien nunca pierde la compostura.

- El tiempo de reunión en Heinstein ha terminado, caballero Ikki, regrese a su santuario, descuide, en este momento no tenemos la intención de abatirnos en contra del santuario, pero lamentablemente no durará mucho.

Ikki solo asiente e inclinándose levemente se aleja.

- Bien ahora que ese santucho se ha ido demos comienzo a lo que de verdad importa.

- Creo que ya esta reunión ha terminado Sorrento.

- ¡¿Qué dice?!

- Mientras estemos en el ojo de Zeus poco podemos hacer, aún que puedo asegurarte que tu dios Poseidón, pronto recibirá la visita de mi señor Hades.

- Entiendo.

- Ve, y mándale el mensaje a tu dios.

Sorrento asiente mostrando una ligera sonrisa, Radamanthys se levanta y le arroja su flauta, Sorrento la toma con cuidado y parte de regreso a su Santuario Marino.

- Puedo saber por que ahora quiere una tregua temporal con el santuario? Acaso el caballero del Fénix le simpatizó tanto que ahora doblamos la cabeza.

- Si no te has dado cuenta Radamanthys no estamos en condiciones de atacar al santuario.

- Que no estamos en condiciones?! Ja! son tonterías, estamos listos, solo falta la orden.

- Orden de Hades, cosa que aún no ha dado, no estoy dispuesta en dejar que algo malo le pase a mi señor Hades y mucho menos desperdiciaré inútilmente la vida de los 108 Masei.

Radamanthys arde en furia y sostiene del brazo a Pandora con fuerzas.

- Me lastimas.

- Espero no sea por que ese santucho la haya engatusado.

- Suéltame!.

Decía con seriedad, mientras Radamanthys aleja su vista de ella y se aleja.

Continuara…………….

Celos??? Será eso lo que envuelve al Kyoto? Bueno eso se verá en los siguientes capítulos jojojojo. Una vez mas mil y un millón de disculpas, pero es que ahora si la cosa aquí se saturó con millones de planes, mando un enorme saludo a mi amigo Scorpio no Sefiroth quien en mi ultima temporada en el foro de Saint Seiya tomaba el personaje de Radamanthys, un enorme saludo donde quiera que estés me anduve acordando de ti, espero volver a ese foro de locos y pues un enorme saludo también para las personas que leen mis fics.

Salu2 a la banda lectora.

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®


	11. Un color distinto

Un color distinto.

Después de aquel altercado con Radamanthys Pandora se retira molesta a su habitación pero extrañamente una sombra se encontraba en el balcón.

- Ikki? Si vienes por lo de tu hermano te he dicho…..

- Ya lo se, eso no esta en tus manos. Eso me quedó claro en la charla que tuvimos ayer.

- Entonces?!.

- Quería aclarar el por que yo fui el enviado de Athena a esta reunión tan falsa.

- Falsa? Acaso??

- Nuestra diosa y yo hemos sabido que el reino del Inframundo siempre estará en choque con el mundo de la tierra, incluso con el reino del cielo.

Pandora mira atenta y seria a Ikki dejando que este santo prosiguiera.

- Athena sabe que tarde o temprano ustedes atacarán, así que no valía la pena mandar a un santo de elite como son nuestros hermanos de oro.

- Hermanos.

- Si.

Ikki se acerca a Pandora y le acaricia su mejilla con delicadeza.

- Eres hermosa Pandora, tu piel blanca resaltan tus ojos carmesí.

- He!

- Espero que todo sea para bien de nuestros hermanos, no estoy dispuesto a perderlo por el egoísmo de un dios.

Este se acerca a Pandora quien lucía una mirada de sorpresa, puesto que pareciera que el caballero la iría a besar, pero este se aleja y mira serio al frente para alejarse rápidamente de ahí, Pandora no alcanzó a mirar perfectamente a su lado, puesto que en cuestión de segundos una imponente armadura negra se encontraba en su costado y un fuerte golpe había sido lanzado haciendo presente el sonido agudo del viento al ser cortado.

- Maldito santo, quien rayos te crees?!!

Ikki solo esboza una sonrisa.

- Perdone mi atrevimiento, pero solo quería despedirme de la señorita, por sus atenciones.

- Maldito!

- Hasta pronto.

Este salta y como un ave Fénix enciende su cosmos y se aleja. Radamanthys golpea fuertemente el barandal y mira a Pandora quién lucía algo consternada y con sus dos manos se sujetaba el pecho.

- Maldita chiquilla!! Eso es traición!!.

Radamanthys arroja a Pandora sobre la cama haciendo que esta dejara salir un leve quejido.

- Ese no es más que una simple cucaracha, yo le demostraré lo que es un hombre.

Pandora abre sus ojos de par en par al ver como el imponente juez se colocaba encima de ella y le sujetaba con fuerzas sus manos.

- No!! Suéltame!!

- Di lo que quieras chiquilla, de esta lección no te salvaras.

El frágil cuerpo de la joven era absorbido ante la dureza de este ser, si, Radamanthys no era humano y aquella grotesca armadura ahora se veía mas dura y pesada, era como la embistiera un fuerte animal y le sacara de golpe el aire, Radamanthys aprovecha que Pandora abría levemente sus labios y la besa comenzando a saborear con su lengua el interior de su boca, Pandora no soporta eso y hace lo posible para que el Kyoto sacara su lengua, al tener sus labios algo cerrados el Kyoto se sorprende al sentir, tal ves en impulso, que Pandora le correspondía con un beso, pero tal vez fue un cambio de movimiento que duró segundos, pero Radamanthys lo había sentido distinto.

Asustado se aleja lentamente mirando fijamente a Pandora.

- Que hice…..?

Pandora no pronunció ni una palabra, esta solo se incorporaba y quedó sentada a la orilla de la cama, viendo la cara de sorpresa de Radamanthys.

- Yo……….

Ya no dijo mas y se retira rápidamente, Pandora sola se quedó y respirando grandes bocanadas de aire, algo raro ocurría, le asustaba, pero al mismo tiempo lo sentía distinto.

Los días en Heinstein transcurrieron normales, ambos pensaban que en cada nuevo día que pasaba el dios Hades enviaría por ellos para reprenderlos, pero lo mas raro es que eso nunca pasó, Pandora y Radamanthys ahora ni siquiera se dirigían la mirada y ni uno pronunciaba palabra alguna, el Kyoto había observado que Pandora era aún mas fría y seria que nadie, y esa culpa él la tenía.

Radamanthys en si cargaba con mas culpa y este teniendo luego la oportunidad se marchaba al Inframundo, para estar solo.

- Radamanthys?!

- Pharao.

- Se me hace raro que un Kyoto este aquí, bueno normalmente están siempre con Lune.

- Solo quería estar a solas.

Pharao mira serio al Kyoto y como este ni siquiera la mirada ponía en él, decide ver hacia donde él estaba observando.

- Ese lugar esta destinado para el guerrero Atheniense y su…………jajaja! que locura, tu sabes perfectamente lo que sucedió con Orpheo.

- Si.

- No me digas que te gusta espiarlo.

- No, solo que no entiendo ciertas cosas del mundo exterior.

- Ciertas cosas?

En ese momento ve como Orpheo besaba tiernamente a Erudice y este actuaba tiernamente con ella, pese a que la mitad de su cuerpo estuviera envuelta en piedra.

- Que fue eso?

- Un beso

- Minos?!

- En donde te has metido, te he estado buscando desde hace buen rato.

- Bah! que importa eso.

Orpheo solo sonríe y se aleja.

- Veo que las cosas están peor que antes, no es así?.

- Dime Minos, te han besado?

- Que?!!!! Jajajajajajajajaja!!!! Pero que estupideces dices.

- Nah! Olvídalo.

Este se levanta y se aleja.

- Esta bien, esta bien, me disculpo, fue una estupidez de mi parte pero también fue una estupida pregunta.

Radamanthys no le contesta y este camina hacía el.

- Oye somos camaradas, y se que tu dirías lo mismo.

- Si, por eso mejor me alejo.

- Ya dime, por que tienes ese terrible humor?

- Tuve grandes problemas con Pandora, desde que esa chiquilla esta aquí todo esta de cabeza.

- Pues te recomiendo que te relajes, por que esto va para largo.

Este le da unas fuertes palmadas en el hombro como consolación dejando a Radamanthys después solo. Después de ver que ni en el Inframundo estaría solo decide regresar al palacio y este camina hacia los grandes patios del castillo, sabía que si iba al bar. Zeros tarde o temprano aparecería y la verdad es que quería quedarse solo, recargándose en un árbol, Radamanthys siente la brisa recorrer su rostro, quitándose después el gran casco lo deja a un lado de este sobre aquel verde pasto, notando sus brillantes colores y recordando que Pandora no podía disfrutar de aquella vista. Después de un rato este siente cansancio y sin querer se queda dormido, tal parecía que aquel rayo matutino y tibio acompañado de aquella fragancia fría de los perfumes que arrastraba el día le hicieron relajarse y dormir.

- Ya, deja de correr, toma la vara.

- He!

- Buen perro, hay! Ya me manchaste. Jajaja!

Radamanthys pareciera ver en sus sueños a una niña jugando con un perro con motas negras y este traviesamente jugaba con ella manchándole su vestido celeste, también pudo notar la piel blanca de la pequeña acompañado por un oscuro pelo que le llegaba a mitad de su espalda.

- Acaso es……………….Pandora!

- Buen perro.

La imagen pronto se oscureció y en el aire una voz, para ser preciso la de la misma Pandora aparecía.

- Después de liberar a los dioses Thanatos e Hypnos me presagiaron la llegada de mi hermano, mi madre entró en labor de parto y trajo a la vida a mi hermano, a Hades. Después de su nacimiento misteriosamente todo el castillo se volvió en penumbras y un aire de muerte recorrió el castillo dejando solo cadáveres regados por doquier, sobre todo el de mis padres. Murió el color que había en mis ojos.

- Pandora!

Radamanthys después miró de nuevo a esa misma niña pero ahora llena de tristeza, puesto que su fiel mascota ahora se encontraba inerte en el piso y suplicaba por que este reaccionara.

Se despertó de golpe notando como todo seguía igual, tal vez este se hubiera quedado dormido por solo un segundo pero sentía que había dormido mas tiempo.

- Un sueño!!

Miró a su alrededor y se incorpora.

- Solo un sueño

Colocándose el casco en su cabeza este sale del patio perdiéndose durante todo el día.

Al atardecer ya casi ocultándose el sol, Pandora se encontraba en el patio mirando el ocaso, su mirada se mostraba seria y fija en aquel sol anaranjado cuando escucha los ladridos de al parecer un cachorro, extrañada ella busca con la mirada en donde provenía, le resultaba realmente raro, puesto que se encontraba en un área bastante alejada del próximo pueblo y rada vez los perros callejeros se acercaban, ni siquiera un ladrido se hubiera escuchado tan de cerca como ese lo fue, pronto los arbustos se mueven ligeramente y sacando su lengua un cachorro con motas aparecía ante Pandora haciéndole gracias y poniéndose de panza para que esta lo sobara.

- Pero…..

Aquel cachorro seguía haciendo gracias cuando escucha las pisadas de alguien que llegaba, Pandora solo pudo notar las botas metálicas que le pertenecían al Kyoto y una correa colgando de su mano derecha.

- Es el más lambiscón que pude encontrar.

Pese a la gran seriedad que tenía el Kyoto, Pandora sonríe y toma al pequeño cachorro entre sus manos y tomando al cachorro con una mano abraza a Radamanthys.

- Gracias!.

Radamanthys dios solo un gesto de desapruebo pero al ver que ella no lo miraba y se encontraba en su regazo alegre, esboza una simple sonrisa y le acaricia levemente el cabello.

Continuara……………..

Bueno aquí ya el hielo se rompió y valla que si se rompió jojojojo! Además de la actuación especial de un cachorro dálmata que pronto tendré que regresar a Disney :p. espero les siga gustando y pues igual va por ti Minerva, quien me ha mandado mensajes pidiéndome que actualice y que realmente no tengo cara para disculparme por la demora que han tenido mis fics, sobre todo este y que has estado entrando a este lugar esperando la actualización, ya te ando haciendo una sorpresa y pues espero entregártela pronto y es que ahora si sin Internet en casa me resulta mas difícil, además que odio a la mugre chavita que esta en el Internet que trata de forma grosera a toda la clientela que entra a ese Internet, chavas un consejote, si trabajan en lugares como tiendas, Internet o vendiendo hasta un simple chicle, háganlo con una sonrisa, esa clase de detallitos hace que uno vuelva a ir con ustedes jajajaja!.

Bien hasta el próximo capitulo y haber cuándo muestro el linchamiento de esta escuincla o le digo que desayune mas All – Bran por la mañana jajajajaja! besos y disfruten la vida!!.

Salu2 a la banda lectora.

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®


	12. El castigo de Hades

El castigo de Hades

En el interior del Inframundo Lune se encontraba en su habitual trabajo, su mente y vista se mostraban nulas de expresión, todo el lugar permanecía en completo silencio, a su lado una báscula dorada con finas cadenas permanecía inmóvil hasta que de repente uno de los platones dorados de esta queda completamente en el suelo. Lune no evita mirar aquella rara acción siendo que no había ningún alma en ese momento.

-Acaso es……..

En el castillo Heinstein Pandora para repentinamente su melodía, todos los días se encontraba tocando su arpa mientras a su lado un pequeño cachorro se encontraba echado a su lado, sus ojos se abren lentamente quedando a la mitad mostrando una gran tristeza.

-Pasa algo pandora Sama? – Preguntaba Zeros desde una esquina –

-No.- Contesto Pandora secamente.- Iré a mi recamara, por favor no me molesten.

Suavemente esta se expresaba mientras se levantaba y emprendía el camino a su habitación, mientras aquel pequeño perro la seguía fielmente, Zeros se quedo sorprendido, por ese comportamiento tan repentino de su señora.

-A pesar de que hace eso todo el tiempo no me acostumbro a sus cambios de humor.

Repentinamente la puerta del Inframundo se abre dejando pasar a un hombre de larga y clara cabellera.

-Señor Lune! Qué hace usted a…….

-Zeros!, donde se encuentra Radamanthys?

-Donde siempre.

Lune mira hacía la habitación de Pandora.

-Pandora se encuentra en su alcoba?.

-Así es me pidió que no fuera molestada.

Lune desvía la mirada y sigue de largo dejando a un sapo muy confundido.Mientras, Radamanthys miraba el gran cuadro que adornaba el centro del salón, una infante mostraba una gran risa junto a sus padres y su fiel mascota, la cara inexpresiva de Radamanthys no perdía ningún detalle hasta que este solo esboza una sonrisa y se aleja a la ventana, el día se encontraba gris, demasiado a comparación de los otros días, en la mente del juez miles de ideas surcaban su cabeza hasta que escucha la puerta del lugar abrirse.

-Lune?!

-Radamanthys.

-Tú nunca vienes aquí, si no es por algo importante.

-Y tienes mucha razón Radamanthys, sabes muy bien que aborrezco venir aquí.

-Y?!.

Lune le da la espalda al Kyoto mostrando más seriedad en sus palabras.

-Hades esta en Giudecca. -Este calla y mira seriamente a Radamanthys por entre su hombro.- Quiere verte.

-Hades!?

-Vamos, no hay que hacerlo esperar.

Lune comienza a caminar dejando al Kyoto atrás, este solo frunce el seño y le da alcance, después de algunos minutos de camino estos ya se encontraban en el Inframundo, después de atravesar el rio Estigia y aún callados Radamanthys sentía ya incomodidad, nunca supo porque Hades lo llamo y mucho menos el silencio de Lune, ya que el siempre era el primero en decirles las noticias, pero esta vez solo hubo silencio.

Por fin estos llegaron al palacio de Giudecca y la enorme puerta era abierta, solo las botas metálicas de sus imponentes armaduras se escucharon en el inmenso pasillo donde el eco las regresa, al quedar en medio de la sala Radamanthys escucha la puerta al cerrarse completamente, dejando la habitación algo oscura, ambos caballeros se arrodillaron inmediatamente al ver que detrás de una delgada cortina blanca Hades se mostraba, Radamanthys solo miraba atento mientras Lune parecía ver a la nada, su semblante se encontraba serio.

-Radamanthys.

Por fin la voz de Hades se escuchó, este solo se limita a bajar más su cabeza dejando su yelmo en el piso.

-Durante este tiempo he mirado tu comportamiento, no creas que no te veo, Radamanthys.

Los ojos de Radamanthys se abrieron de par en par mientras sus dientes se apretaban.

-Lune.

Hades solo pronuncio el nombre del juez y este entendiendo saca su látigo, la armadura de Radamanthys raramente se desprende de él acomodándose en una esquina de la habitación dejando el torso desnudo de Radamanthys.

-Cómo?!

-Mereces un castigo………….Radamanthys.

Hades no dijo más y en un segundo el Kyoto se encontraba levantado e inmovilizado el siguiente sonido solo fueron los fuertes latigazos que Lune le daba, agudos quejidos se escuchaban en el interior, a Radamanthys solo le resto aguantar, sudor y sangre ahora corrían por el cuerpo del Juez.

-Suficiente.

Lune entendió y con la misma expresión fría con la que había comenzado este seguía, el cuerpo de Radamanthys cayó pesadamente al suelo y Lune solo se limitó a salir de la habitación, cuando la puerta se cierra Radamanthys escucha como su dios comenzaba a bajar los escalones.

-Ningún espectro, ningún juez o dios me ha cuestionado y se ha ido sin recibir castigo.

Tendido en el piso, el cuerpo de Radamanthys temblaba por el dolor y su rostro tembloroso mira a su dios.

-Te enfureció que una mujer fuera la guardiana y no tú. Te enfureció que ella te mandara y no conforme con eso.

Este hace una pausa mirando a su juez en el piso.

-Te metes en asuntos que no te conciernen, descubriste algo que nadie, escuchaste bien nadie!! Debe saber.

Este da media vuelta y se dirige a su asiento pero se detiene a mitad de la escalera, Radamanthys alcanza ver que su puño se apretaba con fuerzas.

-Porque lo hiciste Radamanthys?...

El silencio reino de nuevo en el salón.

-Ahora que lo sabes, te diré algo, esto jamás se lo o dicho a nadie. Pandora, fue la única que me ayudo y me cuido desde que llegue al mundo, ella siempre velo por mí, pese a que mi nacimiento solo le trajo muerte.

Radamanthys abrió sus ojos, en la voz de Hades se escuchaba gran calma, pero al ver su puño supo que él se encontraba muy molesto.

-Y tú casi la dañas.

La imagen de él encima de Pandora sometiéndola vinieron a su mente, su rostro palideció, Hades voltea bruscamente y alzando su mano junta un gran cosmos, su palma se ilumino dejando las penumbras de ese lugar atrás, el resplandor segó a Radamanthys y un gran estallido se escucho después y Radamanthys solo vio que todo su mundo se pintaba oscuro y que en su cuerpo algo caliente escurría.

-Ya todo acabo?

En el largo pasillo que conectaba a la sala donde Hades y Radamanthys se encontraban, Lune miraba serio hasta que una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos, mirando serio a su derecha.

-Si.

Entre los pilares que adornaban el lugar Minos se encontraba recargado con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados.

-El castigo fue por…….

-Por andar metiendo la nariz donde no debía? No! Minos, yo siento que Radamanthys hiso algo mucho peor como para recibir un castigo así.

-Lune, acaso has mandado a uno de los nuestros a……..

-Cocytos?! No, tengo entendido que lo mandaran a una de las prisiones de Giudecca.

Minos solo esboza una sonrisa y abriendo sus ojos se marcha dejando a Lune con una expresión muy seria.

-Hace poco sentí un enorme cosmos emanando de Giudecca, sin duda Hades soltó un gran poder, tengo el presentimiento que el golpe fue hacia Radamanthys.

Minos quien se encontraba de espaldas a Lune detiene su paso sin mostrar exprecion.

-Si, tienes razón.

A los pocos segundos la voz de alguien conocido se escucha detrás de ellos.

-¡¿Cómo?!

Minos voltea sorprendido mirando a Giganto quien acaba de llegar.

-Hades me pidió que llevara al juez a la celda de Giudecca.-Este hace una pausa y mira serio a ambos jueces.- Lo que llevaba a la prisión era un cuerpo escueto, a estas horas ese infeliz se estará desangrando en la celda.

-Irónico, un demonio que jamás ha vivido está a punto de morir. -Mofaba Lune-

-Te recomiendo que dejes de pensar de esa manera.

-Cómo?!

Minos mostro dureza en sus palabras mirando a Lune seriamente.

-Radamanthys comenzó a sentir cosas distintas, tal vez por eso Hades lo castigo.

-No niego que estuvo algo interesado por las acciones que hacían los humanos, pero dudo que él quisiera hacer ese tipo de cosas, odia a los mortales.

Lune alarga una sonrisa y mira al juez.

-No sé porque tengo el presentimiento que esto no fue solo una llamada de atención.

-Yo tampoco Lune, yo tampoco.

En una celda un goteo incesante llegaba a oídos de un hombre casi ya muerto, el olor a humedad era insoportable pero un aroma dulce se llegaba a traspasar entre tanta repugnancia, algo cálido sostenía su pecho y aquella sensación de sentir algo caliente escurrir de su vientre había parado, lentamente este abre los ojos, se sentía muy débil y apenas podía enfocar las cosas, un rostro pálido comenzaba a tener forma en su mente, aquellos ojos carmesí brillaban ante el, aun que se mostraban serios sentía que lo reconfortaban.

-Se..ño..ra Pan..do…ra……………

Continuara…………………..


	13. La dama de hierro

La dama de Hierro

Un leve ardor recorría su abdomen, aquel olor a humedad ya no se encontraba mesclado en el ambiente al contrario ese aroma tan dulce había embriagado la habitación, aquel frio que calaba hasta los huesos termino, se encontraba en un lugar cálido e incluso podía sentir algo de protección, raro! El que estaba para proteger y servir, ahora sentía que lo protegían, acaso? Esto era lo que en innumerables veces los santos de Athena sentían de su diosa.

-Parece que esta despertando.

La voz de Minos lo trajo a la realidad y lentamente su vista comenzó a enfocar figuras borrosas.

-Minos?!

-El mismo.

Por fin la vista del Juez se ambienta al lugar mirando a Minos quien lo veía burlón.

-Pensé que yo estaba en…….

-Cocytos!?

-Algo así.

-Es difícil que un ser como yo muera?.

-Ja! Pues casi lo compruebas.

La puerta es abierta dejando pasar a una mujer de largos cabellos oscuros quien sostenía una bandeja en las manos, detrás de ella Aiacos sostenía una charola con medicamentos.

-Pandora!

Radamanthys sonaba sorprendido, Minos quien se encontraba cruzado de brazos y apoyado en la pared ve la escena burlón.

-Más te vale que te portes bien Radamanthys.

-Sigues igual de burlón, verdad Minos? –Decía Radamanthys débilmente.-

Minos ríe y se lleva al otro Kioto con el dejándolo solo con Pandora quien se acercaba en silencio a una silla que se encontraba aun lado de Radamanthys.

-La herida esta aún muy abierta y en mal estado, la humedad de ese lugar debió empeorarla.

Radamanthys solo esboza una risa burlona mostrando dolor.

-Debo cambiar el vendaje si no empeorara más.

Seriamente esta decía mientras el juez la miraba dudoso.

-Por que….hag!!

-Mejor ahorre sus palabras, de por si es incomodo tener una herida así.

-Tonterías….mmmmmmhhh!!

Pandora solo se limita a mirarlo mientras ayudaba al Kioto a incorporarse un poco y cambiarle el vendaje.

-Déjese de bromas, ahora quiere jugar a la enfermera con migo.

La chica no contesta esta solo se concentra en terminar su trabajo, después de un rato en silencio Pandora termina y ayuda a Radamanthys a recostarse.

-Que ahora me dará de comer en la boca. – Decía Radamanthys burlón-

-Ya terminó?.

Minos volvía a entrar a la habitación y detrás Aiacos.

-Debería regresar al castillo. De por si ya hiso mucho arriesgándose a venir aquí.

Minos decía con tranquilidad a su señora quien con un solo movimiento de cabeza asiente e inmediatamente esta se aleja hacia la puerta, curiosamente un pequeño cachorro se aleja con ella cosa que Rdamanthys nota.

-Menuda plaga le has regalado a la señora Pandora.

-Calla Aiacos, tal ves la historia de esa bestia nos la pueda contar el buen Radamanthys he! Que dices amigo?

-Ya van a empezar.- Este pone su cabeza de lado apretando levemente los dientes- Solo quise enmendar una estupides.

-Enmendar?

-Oye, oye amigo no estarás diciendo que esto se entero Hades y paso lo que paso.-Contestaba Aiacos exaltado-

-No, dudo que Rdamanthys le haya regalado ese simple costal de pulgas a Pandora por algo tan grande.

-Que dices Minos?

-Lo que escuchas Radamanthys, el castigo de Hades fue uno de los mas severos, hayas lo que hayas hecho ese pulgoso no esta en el plan o si?

-Radamantys solo baja la cabeza y aprieta las sabanas molesto odiaba quedar en evidencia.

-Oigan no entiendo ni una palabra de lo que tu o Radamanthys están diciendo.

-Fácil Aiacos, si Radamanthys quería disculparse con un simple cachorro una atrocidad que Hades no perdono es obvio que el regalo fue muy simplón, no es así Rdamanthys?

-Cállense los dos, ustedes dos no dicen mas que tonterías.

Minos se acerca a la cama donde Radamanthys se encontraba, veía que este no daba la cara y sin mostrar algún gesto en su rostro este mira a Aiacos.

-Aiacos, no tenias que estar con Lune?

-Que?! ….ha! …..tienes razón, los dejo.

Sin decir mas este se marcha, Minos toma una silla y se queda a aun lado de Radamanthys, este suspira pesadamente y sube sus pies a la cama, movimiento que el Kioto siente.

-Y bien, ahora dime que chin#& paso.

-Es una orden o una pregunta?.

-Tómalo como quieras, pero hay muchos espectros que metieron sus traseros en este rollo incluyendo la señora Pandora.

-Pandora dices?

-Si ella.- Bajando sus pies de la cama este toma sus manos y apoyando sus brazos en sus piernas este baja la cabeza- Irónico no lo crees?, después de tantas majaderías tuyas ella te ayudo.

-Como?!

Minos le devuelve una sonrisa y una expresión burlona al juez que este no evita ponerse nervioso y apenado.

-Y bien?

-Y quien dice que te lo diré.

-Creo que es lo mínimo que debes hacer no? Después de todos como te dije muchos de nosotros metimos las manos por ti sobre todos los jueces.

-Ustedes hablaron con Hades?

-No, de hecho te hemos sacado de la prisión sin permiso de Hades, ve en el maldito lio que nos has metido!.

-No digas tonterías, si ustedes hicieron esto es por que ustedes quisieron yo jamás les dije que me sacaran de ese lugar y eso también va por la señora Pandora.

Un largo silencio se hiso presente en la habitación, Minos solo se limito a suspirar y decidido a dejar la habitación.

-Como quieras, pero pudiste haber muerto ahí dentro.

Este camina hacia la puerta cuando escucha la voz del Kioto.

-Está bien, solo no quiero burlas y menos reproches.

Minos voltea hacia Radamanthys.

-Está bien.

Volviendo a tomar asiento mira a Rdamanthys con atención.

-Jura que esto no se lo dirás absolutamente a nadie.

-Tan grave es el asunto?

-Júralo maldita sea!!

-Está bien, está bien, lo juro, tienes la promesa de un Juez.

-Bien…..Pues…..Todo empezó desde que Pandora llego a este lugar.

-Ja! No te me vallas tan atrás, eso ya lo sabía desde un principio.

-Bueno, sabes que desde ese día yo me jure a mi mismo saber todo de esa mocosa y sin querer descubrí un enredo aún mas grande. -Este da un pesado suspiro y se frota sus ojos desesperado.- Me metí en un aprieto aún mas grande y de esto no me puedo salir.

-Como dices?

-Los dioses Hypnos y Thanatos están detrás de esto.

-Como?!

-Ja! No me dirás que no te quedaste con la duda de por que ya no indague con Lune a cerca de esta chiquilla y de mi reunión con aquellos dioses en una década o mas.

-Si ahora que lo mencionas si.

-Pues vi la manera de verlos antes.

-Como?? Estas diciendo que entraste a los campos Eliseos.

-No tonto, es sabido que si entro a ese lugar moriré, en ese lugar solo los dioses pueden entrar.

-Entonces?

-Hay otro lugar y por medio de una trampa en la que Orfeo me ayudo logre despistar a todos.

-Creo a ver sabido de eso.

-Fue un éxito, en aquel lugar me entreviste con ellos dos, me dijeron que Pandora era solo una infante cuando descubrió una caja la cual contenía encerrado los espíritus de Hypnos y Thanatos. Ella fue quien los libero de esa prisión.

-Entonces ella es protegida de los dioses Hypnos y Thantos.

-Así es. Y con ese secreto, me ordenaron proteger a la señora Pandora………………Fallé.

-Por que lo dices?

-Después del incidente con el líder de los abismos me di cuenta que soy un maldito orgulloso, me negué a cuidarla y sobre todo a protegerla. Pero de repente las coas empezaron a cambiar, a tal grado que cuando vi a ese santo Ateniense en su habitación me llene de una rabia incontrolable.

-¡Como? se escabullo a la habitación de la señora Pandora?!

-Así es.

-Como?! Pero cuando fue eso?.

-Después de que los enviados de los diferentes dices partieron.

-Pues no es para menos yo estaría igual si yo estuviera protegiendo a la señora Pandora.

-No!, no lo entiendes.

-Como que no lo entiendo.

-Mi ira no fue descargada ante ese santo.

-Como?!

-Habían pasado varias veces y ese santo en cualquier oportunidad se entrevistaba con ella, lo que mas me enfureció es que yo tardándome mucho tiempo en descubrir la verdad sobre Pandora este sepa más que yo. No me contuve y me dirigí directo a Pandora, la sometí la bese a la fuerza para que viera lo que es un hombre de verdad si eso era lo que en verdad estaba buscando con ese santo.

-Como!! Rdamanthys que rayos has hecho!!

-Te dije que no me cuestionaras, de por si estoy muy avergonzado.

-La violaste?

-No, algo dentro de mi por fin reacciono y salí de su habitación. Fue cuando compre ese perro. – Este calla por unos momentos- Tenías razón, una falta así, no es resuelta solo con una simple mascota.

Restregándose sus manos en su rostro Minos reaccionaba.

-Bien, al menos aceptas que cometiste un error.

Este se levanta y se aleja hacia la puerta.

-Si decides mandarme a la celda de nuevo lo comprenderé, no quiero meterlos a ustedes en más problemas.

-Ja! No digas tonterías, somos camaradas y entre nosotros debemos cuidarnos, aun que sea de nuestro propio dios.

-Pero le están faltando, al tenerme aquí.

-Tal vez, tal vez lo que vio le enfureció, pero se que el es piadoso, si el tiene un aprecio especial por Pandora, aceptará la razón por la que te trajo aquí y te cuido.

-Minos! Dime como ella fue que se metió en todo esto.

-Tal vez fue casualidad, Aiacos y yo te trajimos aquí, gracias a la ayuda de los espectros que cuidaban el lugar donde te metieron, de por sí muchos de ellos te temen y no te quieren de enemigo, como sea el caso al casi llegar aquí Pandora se encontraba ya aquí, tenia medicamentos y vendajes en la mano, no la cuestionamos y comenzamos a ayudarte, como veras ella también esta arriesgando el pellejo por ti.

-Cachetada con guante blanco.

-Si, que feo no Rada?

-Tonto.

Minos sale dejando a Radamanthys, según sus intenciones era el que descansara para que se prepara para los días negros que iría a pasar pero solo dio vueltas en la cama, el día llego y este seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño ni descansar, su mente era un caos, pronto oye la puerta abrirse dejando entrar a un cachorro quien juguetonamente se acerca a la cama, a los pocos minutos una chica ataviada en un vestido negro entraba.

-Pensé que aún dormías.

-Yo? No.

Esta deja la bandeja en una mesilla y comienza a tomar algunos vendajes.

-Perdona.

-Como?

-Lo de ayer.

Pandora mira como Rdamanthys no le daba la cara pero esta solo sonríe y regresa a su labores, a los pocos minutos ella terminaba de cambiarle el vendaje a Radamanthys.

-No debiste hacer esto.

-Lo dices por que tu estas para proteger?

-No, lo digo por su hermano.

-Ha! No te preocupes.

Con un rostro incrédulo Radamanthys miraba a Pandora quien solo se limita a bajar la mirada y a enrollar las vendas sucias.

-Aun que no lo crean, mi señor Hades tiene un corazón muy gentil, es piadoso.

Radamanthys toma la mano de Pandora impidiéndole a que esta siguiera con su trabajo.

-Temo por lo que te valla a pasar, yo no merezco que mueras.

-No moriré.

-Por mas que estés protegida por los dioses Hypnos y Thanatos no le impide a Hades, un dios que te mate.

-Eso lo tengo muy en cuenta.

-Pandora escucha, vi su enorme poder, lo sentí, tal ves por cierta piedad que el tenga apenas y logre soportarlo, eso tu no lo podrías hacer.

Pandora se queda pensativa, no había notado que Radamanthys le miraba suplicante y que este aún no la soltaba, comenzaba a sentir algo distinto, sentía que un leve rubor comenzaba a tornarse en sus mejillas, esta solo debía levemente su rostro hacia abajo donde ve que el cachorro jugueteaba con su vestido.

-El castigo de Hades fue justo, la lastime y demasiado, se que ese peludo no es suficiente regalo como para que me perdone una atrocidad así.

-No.

-Pandora toma asiento en la cama de Radamanthys y este no la soltaba de su mano.

-Tal ves ese error aún lo siento, pero………esto es distinto, supiste lo que en realidad deseaba desde niña…yo……no puedo justificar lo que hiciste pero el cachorro ….yo……..

Pandora ya no resistió la mirada del Kioto y sus palabras comenzaban a atropellarse en su boca que no sabia ni lo que decía así que antes de cometer una tontería se aleja corriendo y el perro detrás de ella.

-Señora Pandora por fin llega!

-Que pasa Zeros.

-El señor Hades estuvo aquí, quiere verla inmediatamente en Guidecca.

-Guidecca.

Seriamente Pandora decía, su rostro no mostraba temor y su mente se encontraba fría y en blanco. Al poco tiempo después de su travesía por el rio Estigia Pandora llegaba al recinto de Hades, sus pasos calmados se escuchaban en la habitación y frente a ella el imponente trono de su dios, esta simplemente se arrodilla al pie de la escalera y baja un poco su cabeza comenzando a hablar suavemente.

-Señor, me ha mandado llamar?.

-En otro lado del inframundo Minos corría y entra rápidamente a la habitación de Radamanthys.

-Minos! Que sucede?

-La señora Pandora!

-Que!! Que tiene ella??

-Hades la ha llamado.

-Como?!

Hades ya había bajado la mitad de las escaleras llegando a Pandora, su rostro mostraba cierta compasión y no apartaba la vista del rostro agachado de su hermana.

-Pandora, como sabes, tu eres mi hermana mortal.

-Mi señor no….

-No Pandora, digan lo que digan, he nacido de una mujer mortal y te he creído como una hermana puesto que me has ayudado a vivir, irónico no lo crees?, tu me has dado vida y yo en cabio traje a tu vida muerte.

-No diga eso mi señor.

Hades se acerca a ella y se arrodilla tomándole tiernamente su mentón.

-Vi una falta enorme, sentí tu angustia y vi la horrenda visión. Radamanthys pago lo que te hiso.

-Mi señor!

-Por que la angustia?

Pandora levanta su rostro mostrando aquella mirada escarlata a su señor.

-Yo…..

-Acaso has desobedecido mis ordenes.

La mirada penetrante del dios se apodero de la mirada de Pandora, un leve fulgor asulino se mostro en la mano de Hades.

-Minos! Siento el cosmos de Hades.

-Como sea yo puedo correr incluso volar tu en esas condiciones no.

-Ayúdame, hago lo que puedo.

Con trabajo ambos trataban de llegar a Giudecca donde el cosmos de Hades había comenzado a encenderse. Mientras dentro de la habitación el rostro de Pandora se mostraba sorprendido, su rostro se encontraba boca arriba y su cuerpo sostenido por Hades y una luz enorme los envolvía haciendo que sus cabellos se agitaran violentos. Radamanthys por lo tanto se esforzaba lo mas que ese cuerpo humano le dejaba ya solo faltaban unos metros para llegar a al puerta de la sala de Hades. Por fin ambos entran al lugar imprudentemente, jadeante Radamanthys mira toda la habitación notando que solo Hades se encontraba ahí.

-A que han venido?

-Señor!

-Sabemos que Pandora fue llamada ante usted.

-Si.

-Ella!...donde esta?

Con una mirada algo triste Hades observa hacía al suelo y haciéndose a un lado el cuerpo inerte de Pandora era descubierto de entre su gruesa capa oscura de Hades.

-Señora Pandora!!

-No!!

Radamanthys olvidando su condición acerca Pandora no importándole que su dios estuviera a su lado.

-Eso ha sido tu culpa, si ella no me hubiera desobedecido sobre todo por ti estaría con vida. Osaron burlarse de mí de su dios.

-No!

-Como?!

-Ella jamás a intentado hacer algo así, menos con usted, lo ama tanto que ella es capaz de sacrificarse por usted, eso lo tome muy en cuenta desde que la conocí.

Hades mira a Radamanthys seriamente mientras sostenía a Pandora fuertemente.

-Ella no quería que yo muriera por que no quiere que usted se encuentre desprotegido, ella supo como manejar a los espectros incluso el de sacrificarse antes de que uno de nosotros pereciéramos, el hecho de perder uno de los espectros o los mismos Kioto en ella lo veía como algo innecesario y así le paga!!.

Minos se sorprende de la manera en que Rdamanthys le hablaba a su dios que sentía venir su furia, pero increíblemente los ojos de su dios se encontraban solemnes.

-Veamos que eres capaz de hacer por ella.

-Como?!

-Ve por ella, atraviesa las puertas del Eliseos y treme su alma, solo así les perdonare.

Levantando su diestra un fulgor violáceo aparece y frente a Radamanthys su armadura aparece.

Continuara…………………………………

Ya se, ya se me colgué de las campanas y re gacho pero ahora si he estado algo apretada de tiempo además de que ando sufriendo de salud, la neta tener un desmayo se siente de la chin……. No se lo recomiendo a nadie, además que mando la mejor de las suertes a mi mamá que se fue fueras de México a una casa de los E.U, suerte má a ver cuando nos volvemos a ver.

Saludos especiales a mi querida amiga Minerva quien me ha estado mandando muchas felicitaciones, sobre todo ánimos para continuar con la historia, a los que me he encontrado en el messengger muchas gracias por las porras aquí andamos siguiendo y por último les comento que también el retraso de la obra fue por que mis discos duros valieron queso y desgraciadamente todos mis fics y actualizaciones fueron borrados, con trabajos y me acordaba de este cap. a ver que tal quedo, buuuuuuuuuaaahhhh!! Todas mis imágenes de Saint Seiya valieron, además de mis propios Fan arts, de los cuales apenas algunos puse en línea, pero en fin sobre el muerto las coronas y a otra cosa mariposa.

Salu2 a la banda lectora.

Di no al robo de fics

Di no a la crítica destructiva de Fics

Sario


	14. La enseñanza del mas debil

La enseñanza del más débil.

Ten cuidado con lo que deseas puede volverse realidad, eso mismo supo el Kioto de Wyvern después de aquella intromisión con su dios, Hades le había dado en cierta forma una misión imposible a uno de sus jueces y este sin decir más dio la espalda a sus Kiotos mas fuertes y comenzaba a ascender a su trono, no se produjo ni una sola palabra durante ese trayecto, la habitación parecía completamente sola, Radamanthys miró a Pandora, su rostro se mostraba aun mas pálido y frío, ella no era así, pudo sentir su tibieza antes y le desesperaba que esa aura fría de muerte la envolviera en estos momentos, tomo su mano con fuerzas, pareciera que él mismo no tenia control en su cuerpo, pero esa sensación que sentía en el pecho le obligaban hacerlo.

- Los mortales siempre dicen datos graciosos, uno de ellos era que uno tuviera cuidado con lo que deseas ya que se puede volver realidad.

Aquel pesado silencio se había interrumpido cuando Hades comenzó a hablar, se encontraba a mitad de las escaleras y este miraba burlón a Radamanthys, pero nadie se atrevió a hablar.

- Esta situación me ha abierto los ojos, en cierta forma me alegro mucho por ti, Radamanthys. – La vos de Hades se hacía cada vez mas soledme mientras retomaba nuevamente su camino hacia su trono- No sabes por que lo digo?- Sus ojos se clavaron en Radamantys quien solo apretó los ojos y bajando su rostro negó con la cabeza- Tengo entendido que tú querías ser el guardián de las puertas del Inframundo, bueno velo de esta manera, sin ella las puertas no tienen guardián, los espectros no tienen líder, así que el siguiente en tomar ese cargo eres tú Radamanthys.

Hades había llegado a su trono y diciendo las últimas palabras tomaba asiento y miraba al Kioto con la misma burla de antes.

- No entiendo, he faltado a su…………..

- Velo de esta manera Radamanthys, sabes muy bien que en este lugar la sobrevivencia del más fuerte es el más apto para cualquier cosa, incluso el de sobrevivir, tú has movido bien tus cartas Radamanthys, te felicito.

Radamanthys no aguantaba eso, en otro momento había sentido una gran satisfacción pero ahora se sentía la peor rata debajo de los zapatos de su dios.

- Que quede claro en todo el Inframundo y en Heinstein, Radamanthys de hora en adelante será el nuevo guardián de las puertas y de los espectros- Hades se había levantado de su asiento y enérgicamente hablaba- Y que quede claro, nadie, absolutamente nadie debe cuestionar mi orden, está claro! .

Minos quien desde su entrada no se había arrodillado ante su dios lo hace de inmediato al escuchar su poderosa voz y mandato, ambos Kiotos bajaron la cabeza, pero Minos veía de reojo a Radamanthys y este mostraba un rostro lleno de impotencia por la forma en cómo apretaba sus dientes y ojos.

- No entiendo.

La voz de Radamanthys se había escuchado y Minos lo vio con sorpresa, eso era una falta ya que en ese momento Hades les había dicho que no cuestionaran sus órdenes.

- Creí haber sido claro con mi mandato, Radamanthys.

- Si, en eso no me queda ninguna duda, pero como yo…..voy hacer el que cuide la entrada y a los Espectros, pero usted me dijo que no seré perdonado a menos que entre a los Eliseos por Pandora.

- Así es, los perdonare a los dos. Seré piadoso, tomare en cuenta el discurso que me diste anteriormente sobre lo que Pandora siempre decía, no castigaré a mi mejor Kioto a mi servicio y desperdiciar su vida en un intento suicida para traerla de vuelta.

Radamanthys se sorprendió mucho y al mirar a los ojos de su dios supo que no mentía.

- Te exonerare siempre y cuando hagas el cargo de guardián correctamente.

- Y ella?

- No, solo a ti, si quieres que yo le de mi perdón cruza las puertas hacia los Elíseos y sacrifícate, para ti estarán siempre abiertas.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Hades, mientras Radamanthis miraba con impotencia a Pandora.

- Que difícil decisión, dejar el puesto que mas habías anhelado y salvar a esta mujer y morir en el intento para que ella vuelva a ocupar el cargo de guardiana que tu gentilmente abandonaste.

- Tsk……….

- O simplemente deja las cosas como están, que importa para ti la vida de la mujer que tienes en tus manos.

Esas palabras resonaron muy hondo, en otras ocasiones el hubiera tomado la oportunidad no importando si era a una mujer a quien aplastara con tal de ser el mejor entre los espectros incluso de los propios Kiotos, pero ahora.

No quiso escuchar mas, dio una reverencia a su dios y tomando a la chica en sus brazos se fue lentamente de ahí, pasó a un lado de Minos quien no dejaba de ver el piso, ya que notaba una verdadera responsabilidad en los hombros de Radamanthys, ni él siendo un juez de su categoría podía soportar ese peso que Hades le había dejado caer en su miserable alma.

Minos a los pocos minutos se unió al Kioto quien ya se encontraba revestido con su armadura y sosteniendo a Pandora entre sus brazos, Radamanthys supo que su cargo ya era bien sabido en todo el inframundo, puesto que su mejor amigo ya no caminaba a su lado sino atrás de él, cada espectro incluso Lune lo reverenciaba, al llegar a las puertas notó como todos los que resguardaban Heinstein se encontraban dentro de esa cámara completamente arrodillados y con la cabeza baja, incluso ese sapo mal oliente se encontraba completamente agachado y este no le cuestionaba nada, al contrario se mostraba muy servicial. No le importó y sin decir nada partió a la habitación de Pandora, Minos ya no quiso seguirle sabía que debía hacer eso solo, Radamanthys recostó con cuidado el cuerpo de Pandora en su cama, tomó sus manos y las colocó en su regazo, por un par de minutos Radamanthys la miró de pie a un lado de su cama pero inesperablemente las piernas del Kioto se doblaron, algo en su cuerpo había cambiado, algo tibio recorría sus mejillas y apretaba las frazadas de la cama con impotencia, nunca había sentido eso, jamás lo había hecho, jamás había experimentado ese sentimiento que muchos mortales hacían……..llorar de impotencia.

- Este es la mejor botella de la casa, tiene un añejamiento perfecto.

- Déjala en la mesa y lárgate.

- Como usted lo ordene mi señor.

Zeros se alejaba de la habitación sin darle la espalda, Minos quien acababa de entrar notó como ese sapo lambiscón se hacía el servicial hacia con Radamanthys enfermándole su comportamiento.

- Todo está hecho, hay mas protecciones en los lados principales del castillo, si algún caballero o santo Ateniense se acerca no tendrá compasión de ninguno de los espectros.

Radamanthys mira de reojo a su compañero quien inexplicablemente se había quedado detrás de él y completamente arrodillado.

- Déjate de payasadas, ven siéntate.

Radamanthys toma la botella y llena un vaso y una copa vacía, Minos solo alarga una sonrisa incrédulo.

- No lo creo, el puesto que tienes no me permite hacerlo.

- Déjate de estupideces y siéntate.

- No es ninguna estupidez Radamanthys, incluso Zeros quien se comportó de mala manera contigo ahora lame el piso donde pisas y eso al parecer no te incomoda.

- Con esa rana es distinto, no le conviene hacerme rabiar, ese maldito engendro solo hiso que yo quedara en vergüenza con Pando……… con ella.

Radamanthys voltea hacia la gran ventana que se encontraba en ese salón, mirando como la oscuridad de la noche era alumbrada por una plateada Luna.

- Radamanthys acaso………..

- Te puedes sentar de una maldita vez maldito lambiscón.

- Bueno si me lo pides así.

Este toma el asiento frente a él y quitándose el casco lo coloca sobre la mesa aprovechando que tomaba la copa que el Kioto le había servido, después de un sorbo Minos ve que Radamanthys tomaba de un vaso de Whiskey que anteriormente había sido llenado.

- Veo que el viejo Radamanthys ha regresado.

- He! Ha si…….lo dices por el vaso?

- Que es lo que te pasa?

- Nada.

- Nada? Ja no me hagas reír, este cambio en la seguridad del castillo y del inframundo te parece nada?.

- Es mi primer mandato tonto, no le veo nada de raro, hago el trabajo que Hades me encomendó.

Radamanthys toma un gran sorbo de su bebida a lo que Minos se levanta y se dirige a una mesilla que se encontraba casi al centro del salón, el cual contenía un fino juego de ajedrez.

- Enserio? Mmmmhhh!…déjame ver, si no mal recuerdo hemos puesto a los peones alrededor del castillo, a los espectros menores que podríamos tomarlos como los caballos en la puerta del inframundo, el rio Estigia y las principales entradas de los infiernos se encuentran custodiados por las torres que se podría decir que Pharao se encuentra dentro de este equipo, los Arfiles pues que puedo decir somos nosotros los Kiotos pero tú? tú no apareces aquí Radamanthys, estas con la reina.

Este tira bruscamente la pieza de marfil que personificaba a la reina, la fuerza del impulso del dedo de Minos hiso que fuera directamente al rostro del Kioto quien se mostraba de lado viendo simplemente el vaso de licor que tenía en su mano, juraría el juez que lanzó la pieza que daría de lleno a su mejilla pero en vez de eso Radamanthys alza su mano libre rápidamente y toma la figurilla con su mano sin ni siquiera mirar.

- Lo sabía.- Este camina hacia la mesa y toma su yelmo- Estas loco, eres un estúpido, como los malditos santos mortales de Athena. Tu mismo has visto ese letrero en las puertas de Estigia, Abandona toda Esperanza, en el mundo de los muertos no hay esperanza.

Este sale de la habitación dejando aun pensativo Radamanthys, su ira creció que arrojó el vaso a una de las paredes contiguas de ese lujoso bar, con ira aún se acerca al gran ventanal donde se recargó y apretó sus ojos y puños con fuerzas, al abrir nuevamente sus ojos su vista miró el nulo reflejo de un cuadro pero claramente en la ventana, la imagen de la infanta Pandora se notaba perfectamente, Radamanthys volteo a mirarla, aquella sonrisa infantil le hicieron desaparecer la ira que tenía y abriendo su puño nota la pieza del ajedrez.

- La reina, en este juego el rey debe salvar a la reina.

Y dejando la pieza en medio del tablero Radamanthys se retiró, caminó por los largos pasillos del castillo y se dirigió a la recamara de Pandora, acercando una silla a un lado de la cama Radamanthys se quedó cuidándola toda la noche.

- Con que aquí estas.

Al día siguiente Minos había llegado y entró a la habitación de Pandora donde Radamanthys se encontraba.

- Que haces aquí Minos.

- Bueno no solamente yo.

Radamanthys Voltea la cabeza y nota a Aiakos y a Lune entrando después de Minos.

- Que hacen ustedes aquí?

- Tratando de que desistas.

- Valla veo que Minos no pierde el tiempo.

- El se preocupa por ti, lo que estas por hacer es una locura, una de las peores.

- Aiakos tiene razón, que acaso no lo vez, el peor castigo de Hades es la confusión, muchas veces esto hace que un hombre común y corriente pierda la cordura.

- No te preocupes Lune, Radamanthys la perdió hace mucho.

- Ya basta, soy el guardián del inframundo, no me deben de cuestionar.

- Disculpa Radamanthys pero antes de que fueras el guardián eras parte del grupo de Kiotos, no lo niego eras uno de los mejores, pero también el más testarudo.

- Lune déjate de rodeos a donde quieres llegar.

Lune mira seriamente a Radamanthys y este después posa su mirada en la joven que dormía en la cama.

- La única manera en la que tú puedas cruzar al Elíseos es que tu armadura sea bañada por la sangre de un dios, si no simplemente al pasar del muro de los lamentos morirás.

- Ves Radamanthys, es un caso perdido.

- Es un caso perdido el que no lo intente.

- Ya vasta Radamanthys por qué haces esto?, antes odiabas a esta mujer, que es lo que sientes en realidad por ella?.

Radamanthys sin querer había salido al descubierto e incluso el mismo se repetía la pregunta de Minos, que sentía en realidad por Pandora?. Todos se quedaron viendo al Kioto en espera de una respuesta pero en vez de que este dijera algo un gruñido debajo de la cama se escuchó, Lune extrañado alza las cobijas y nota un pequeño cachorro jugando con una pequeña almohada y este al verse descubierto soltó el objeto y se dirigió hacía Radamanthys restregándose y sonriendo a pies del Kioto, este arto del comportamiento del perro lo toma del cuello pero este en vez de asustarse simplemente jadeaba feliz.

- Maldito animal. Pero qué es eso?

Algo enredado en el cuello del perro le atrajo la atención a Radamanthys, después de quitárselo soltó al perro en el suelo, el cual se volvió a esconder debajo de la cama.

- Es el collar de Pandora.

- Me puedes permitir eso un momento.

- Que pasa Lune, es un simple collar no?

- Ni tan simple Aiakos, digamos que es el día de suerte de Radamanthys.

- Que quieres decir?

- Fácil Radamanthys, que este collar te puede permitir entrar a los Elíseos, prácticamente se puede decir que una perla de este collar es una gota de sangre de Hades.

- Cómo?!

- Ahora entiendo como Pandora entró a los Elíseos por la espada de Hades sin tener rasguño alguno.

- Sera mejor empezar con este trabajo.

Radamanthys le arrebata el collar de manos de Lune y este se lo enreda en el brazo derecho.

- Estas seguro de lo que vas hacer?

- Deja eso Minos será capaz de atravesar el muro de los lamentos?

- Si, si no mal recuerdo Hades le dijo que el muro siempre estará abierto para él.

Sin más que decir Radamanthys se aleja hacia el muro de los lamentos, Minos, Aiakos y Lune le acompañaron todo el recorrido hasta el muro, donde a partir de ahí Radamanthys estaría completamente solo.

Continuara………..

Ya lo sé, casi es navidad y yo ando actualizando, pero más vale tarde que nunca, pero ahora si las cosas se pusieron rudas en cuanto a deberes, pero con esto quiero aclarar que aunque no actualice tan rápido no dejare la historia inconclusa tendrá un final que por cierto ya está cerca jojojo! Espero les siga gustando.

Saludos a:

MaOkO: Pues como ves si demore y hubo pero la verdad es que no me e olvidado de ustedes y mucho menos de mi hobby favorito pero algunas circunstancias me están dejando muy, pero muy poco tiempo, espero te siga gustando y pues vamos por el final.

Navarhta: Pues ya vez el dicho "N o sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo vez perdido" pues algo así le pasa a esta pareja jejeje bueno mas a Radamanthys.

Andromeda no Sainto: Jejeje! Que bueno que se te esta haciendo interesante la verdad espero sigas estando al pendiente de la obra ya que los atrasos de esta servidora hace que muchos pierdan el interés además también que ya esta cerca el fin, bueh! Todavía le cuelga un poquito jeje!

Shi-P-Dream: Shhhhh!!!! No cuentes la historia jajajaja! Pues algo hay de eso aunándole que todavía falta a estancia en los Elíseos jejejeje!

PandoraNike: Sigue leyendo jejeje todo va a mejorar ya lo veras solo perdona por los atrasos de esta servidora , suerte y nos vemos aquí en el próximo cap.

Salu2 a la banda lectora.

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®

Salu2 a la banda lectora.

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®


	15. Un día en el paraíso

Un día en el paraíso.

La decisión estaba tomada y frente al muro de los Lamentos Radamanthys se encontraba, los otros jueces simplemente veían desde abajo, extrañamente el cosmos de su dios había desaparecido del inframundo, sabían con certeza que eso significaba que su dios había vuelto a dormir.

- Hades ha........  
- Si no hay duda volvió a dormir.  
- He sabido que cuando eso llega a pasar ni siquiera una nueva guerra santa lo puede despertar, por eso Radamanthys fue precavido.  
- Si, desde cuando el preparaba su salida hacia los Eliseos.

Un pesado silencio se mostro en el lugar, Radamantys solo miro fijamente al frente y alzando su palma tomo la gruesa pared del famoso muro, al principio no paso nada pero a los pocos segundos un fulgor dorado apareció segando a todos los presentes, Radamanthys simplemente miraba serio aquel resplandor.

- Jajajajajaja!  
- Atrápame  
- jajaja! lo hare!  
- Ven!  
- Como!

Los ruidos de risas de varios niños llegaron a sus oídos, Radamanthys había quedado inconsciente y solo escuchaba aquellas risas o susurros dejándolo mas confundido.

- Do....donde estoy........abre muerto?....si es así, Pandora.....ella..........

Lentamente este abría los ojos notando un lugar completamente distinto a los infiernos, pareciera que estaba en los jardines del palacio y este se encontraba sobre el césped en plena mañana.

- Estaré en....

Sus ojos por fin mostraron aquel paisaje, no era el jardín del palacio y millones de pétalos multicolor circulaban a su alrededor.

- Donde!!!!!

Levantándose de golpe mira a su alrededor notando aquel maravilloso paisaje rodeado de valles verdes, flores multicolores y un templo blanco y hermoso al centro.

- Esto es....Eliseos.....el paraíso.

Nuevamente miro aquel paisaje notando a rostros alegres de aquellas personas puras que habían logrado entrar a ese lugar, este al final mira su brazo derecho notando aquella joya negra recordándole el rostro sonriente de una mujer.

- Pandora.

Este mira al frente topándose con aquel magnifico templo caminando hacia el lentamente, nuevamente el viento aparecía dejando arrastrar millones de pétalos entre ellos muchos en color rojo, pero eso no le importo a Radamanthys continuando su camino, este casi se desilusiona al ver que en todo el recorrido Pandora no aparecía, pronto este iba a cambiar de dirección cuando en la esquina más alejada del templo una chica de largos cabellos negros se encontraba sentada en la hierba con una rosa roja en sus manos, está la contemplaba con gran admiración y silencio, Radamanthys camina hacia ella con calma quedando detrás de ella quien al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia, Radamanthys al ver que no era notado se preocupa e intenta llamar su atención tocando su hombro suavemente pero antes este se detiene, algo había cambiado.

- Ella ha!

Sus ojos habían cambiado de expresión, siendo que él se encontraba de espaldas hacia ella notaba claramente su cambio.

- Distingue el color de esa rosa.........entonces yo.............

Apretando su puño este se incorpora lentamente para alejarse de ahí cuando la chica nota la pesada sobra detrás de ella.

- Quien es?  
- He!

Este voltea viendo que Pandora ya se había levantado y esta apretaba la flor contra su pecho.

- No....te acuerdas de mí?

Decía el Kioto confundido, este niega con la cabeza y se quita su yelmo poniéndolo a su costado, la chica lentamente se cerca a él quedándose parada a unos cuantos centímetros.

- Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos.  
- He!

El Kioto no evita sorprenderse un poco.

- Mis ojos?  
- Ámbar, el ámbar es un precioso color. Tus ojos tienen el color de esa piedra tan hermosa.

Pandora había llegado a tocar la mejilla de Radamanthys quien apenado toma su mano alejándola poco a poco.

- No......no es propio que haga eso?  
- Por qué?

Radamanthys vuelve a mirarla notándole un rostro triste.

- Por que usted es una princesa y yo.............

La mirada de Pandora baja para después desvirarla a otro lado.

- Eso es lo que dicen, pero....no recuerdo nada.  
- Es lo mejor....muchos de aquí olvidan sus recuerdos para que no sufran.  
- Tu........................

Pandora vuelve a mirar a Radamanthys fijamente hablándole con voz suave.

- Tu sufres? extrañas a alguien?

Radamanthys no quiere mirarla y le da la espalda Pandora nota como este mejor cerraba sus ojos con furia y apretaba sus labios fuertemente.

- Tal vez.  
- Entonces ya somos dos.  
- Como?!  
- Yo también extraño a alguien, pero no me acuerdo de quien.  
- Es extraño no debería........hacerlo.  
- Extraño a alguien, lo sé...........y lo siento más al mirarlo a usted.  
- Como?!.....no sea tota....usted no puede recordar el dolor.  
- Entonces que es esto que siento........algo en mi pecho se aprieta al estar con usted.....por qué?

Los ojos de Radamanthys no evitan abrirse con sorpresa, mas al ver a la joven frente a él apretando su mano y lastimándose con las espinas de la flor, pero lo que más le remordió a Radamanthys fueron que aquellos ojos comenzaron a llenársele de lágrimas.

- Si usted regresa, perderá ese don que aquí tiene, no podrá volver a ver los colores del día, de las flores o...............

Un leve sonido sale de Radamanthys quien solo voltea a otro lado y cierra sus ojos con fuerza.

- No me importa. Mientras me quite este dolor.  
- Cree que parara?!  
- Si.

Una ligera risa se dibujo en el rostro de Pandora, Radamanthys sin ni siquiera pensarlo comenzó a acercarse mas a ella cuando siente un poderoso cosmos detrás de él, sin duda pertenecían a los dioses gemelos que custodiaban el Eliseos.

- Hypnos, Thanatos.  
- Has fallado Radamanthys.  
- Y ella nunca saldrá de aquí.  
- No, ella tiene que volver con migo, y así lo hará.

Radamanthys sujeta fuertemente a Pandora contra su pecho sacándola rápidamente de los Eliseos siendo impulsados por un ken de los dioses gemelos.

- Ya habrá terminado?  
- Aun no lo sabemos.  
- Lleva horas ahí dentro y ni señas de que Pandora regrese a la vida.  
- Ese idiota de Radamanthys, seguro su trasero está bien cosido ahí dentro.

Lune quien simplemente permanecía a un costado de la cama de Pandora, al no notar signos de vida comienza a retirarse hacía la puerta

- A dónde vas Lune?, acaso no te quedaras a esperar a Radamanthys?

Lune quien ya había abierto la puerta suelta un suspiro y contesta sin ni siquiera mirar atrás.

- Voy a mi lugar, ya no puedo perder más tiempo.- Este baja la cabeza notando como sus compañeros no decían nada- Acaso no se han dado cuenta? Radamanthys fallo, fue una trampa de Hades, el no va a regresar mucho menos Pandora.

Sin decir mas salió cerrando la puerta tras de él, los dos Kiotos dentro del cuarto simplemente se miran a los ojos, Aiakos miro a Minos negándole con la cabeza para después retirarse junto con Lune, Minos miró a Pandora por unos minutos notando como ella seguía pálida e inerte.

- No tiene remedio.

No se dijo más y este salió de la habitación alejándose al interior del Inframundo, sin notar que un fulgor y una respiración profunda se escucharan en la habitación, notando así a una jadeante Pandora que se incorporaba torpemente de la cama.

- Que paso?! Este sentimiento..............................es horrible.... por qué?!

Sujetándose su abdomen Pandora toma a grandes bocanadas de aire para después mirar a la puerta.

- Radamanthys!!!!!!!!

Esta sale rápidamente de su habitación y se adentra al Inframundo, nadie se había percatado de su llegada, mucho menos la de Radamanthys que se encontraba inconsciente en medio del salón.

- Radamanthys!

Pandora corre rápidamente hacia donde él estaba notándole una gran herida en la espalda, esta intenta voltearlo para verlo, percatándose como su rostro mostraba dolor.

- Radamanthys!

Hablo suavemente Pandora, notando como los ojos del Kioto se abrían lentamente.

- Por fin salimos.

Una leve risa salió de labios del Juez quien solo nota una ligera sonrisa y unos ojos empañados en lagrimas de Pandora.

- Me preocupaste.

Sin querer esta se suelta a llorar en el regazo del Kioto quien solo dejo escapar un ligero quejido para después poner su mano sobre su espalda.

- Tranquila chiquilla todo saldrá bien.

Como dos simples fantasmas ellos atravesaron el Inframundo para llegar al castillo donde Radamanthys por fin era puesto en su habitación y este se encontraba de espaldas siendo curado por Pandora.

- Así que nuevamente se convirtió en mi enfermera.

Pandora por un momento se detiene pero esta sigue poniendo lo último que quedaba de colocar del vendaje.

- Creo que después de esto si necesito unas buenas vacaciones.

Pandora al ver que el humor negro de Radamanthys estaba de regreso decide tomar todo y salir de la habitación.

- Ya terminé, ahora solo descanse.

Radamanthys nota el cambio de voz en Pandora bajando levemente la mirada.

- Perdone....tengo....tengo una enorme boca.

Ella simplemente asiente y decide irse, cuando abre la puerta alguien se la cierra asustándola, cuando nota que a su lado el juez ya se había levantado para alcanzarla.

- Porque Radamanthys.  
- Quería explicarle.  
-No, porque me trajiste de vuelta.  
- Yo.........  
- Pero que tonta soy, usted debe descansar, no se ha recuperado aún.

Radamanthys nota que ella iría a salir de la habitación pero este la toma de su muñeca y la acerca a él.

- Yo quisiera decirle que……………………………

Radamanthys no evita acercarse más al rostro de Pandora, ella sentía el cuerpo estremecerse y esta cerró los ojos, el Kioto pudo sentir la respiración agitada de la chica y este acerco sus labios a los de ella, Pandora sentía algo raro y la bandeja que ella tenía en sus manos resbalo al suelo haciendo un gran ruido separando a la pareja.

- Descuida, pueda alzarla

Radamanthys decide inclinarse a ayudar a levantar las cosas cuando ve que Pandora salía de la recamara rápidamente, este suelta la única venda que traía en la mano sentándose en el piso sintiéndose mal.

Continuara……………………….

Pues lamento la tardanza pero es que ahora si se me vino el tiempo en sima pero espero poner el próximo cap. antes puesto que siento que no me quedo y para compensarlo el próximo cap. será el tan esperado capitulo romántico que muchos esperan, no lo escribí en este momento y eso se los explicare más adelante por ahora mandare saludos a mis lectoras favoritas a quien les pido muchas disculpas por la enorme tardanza.

Minerva: Pues la que debe pedir disculpas soy yo ya que ando actualizando muy tarde y muy lento espero poner más capítulos rápido más adelante puesto que esta historia es dedicada a ti, saludos.

MaOkO: Gracias por entender la situación y gracias por ser una lectora de hueso colorado jejeje! Pues si tienes razón en cuanto a la frialdad de Pandora pero espero que en este fic haya cambiado un poco la cosa y pues tarde pero seguro el próximo cap. tratara del día meloso que muchas queremos con este bombonaso de Radamanthys jeje!

Shi-P-Dream: Pues respondiendo a tus preguntas Mas bien que paso con Rada y es fácil "se enamoro" jajajaja! Pandora pues ya está de regreso no la pienso dejar ahorita sino que pasara con el loco de las cubas libres, será capaz de hacer barra libre en el bar de Pandora todas las noches, hay sonó a comercial jajaja. El perrito te juro que estaba jugando con la almohada, de hecho la rompió, en el inframundo ya se está haciendo rifa de jueces, a ver si ya con esta salen, al parecer el caballero Afrodita ya compro casi todos los boletos no sé por qué. :P Que si habrá Lemon? Jajajaa seee!!! Una historia de estas sin lemon no es historia jaja! Y en cuanto a eso de renunciar pues prefiero tardarme otro año más pero no me gusta abandonar gracias por tu review si me reí mucho ya lo necesitaba, saludos y nos vemos en el próximo cap, espero ahora no desvelarte.

Middo Heinstein: o_o Cuarta vez?!!! Valla eso sí que me sorprende veo que aquí hay lectoras de hueso colorado, espero te siga gustando.

Quiero explicar los motivos por lo que he tardado en subir mis fics y una es por falta de inspiración, pero pronto ese brote nuevamente llegó a mi azotea y pues actualicé todos los fics que tenía pendientes, desde Los Herederos de Athena, (que es el que más tiempo abandoné) hasta Una Nueva princesa para Asturias, de hecho me animé a poner un fic inspirado en mi pareja favorita de Naruto Tenten y Neji hayyy!!!!! Como adoro a estos dos!, también se mejoraron dos fics como el Corazón del espantapájaros de Naruto y El Cuervo Escarlata de Final Fantasy, muchos de estos fics ya estaban listos antes de terminar el mes pero una tragedia hizo que esta remedo de escritora se deprimiera, muchas veces llegué a escuchar historias de niños que fallecen por la ignorancia de uno al no saber aplicar los primeros auxilios cuando sufren de asfixia por un alimento atorado, simplemente eso lo daba de lado hasta que lo viví en carne propia por uno de mis vecinos y me deprimió mucho ya que esto le puede pasar a cualquiera, puesto que contamos con hermanos, primos o sobrinos pequeños y esto no excluye a nadie mucho menos a adolescentes y adultos, todos podemos sufrir de asfixia por no ingerir de manera adecuada un alimento, así que muchos mensajes finales de mis historias fueron cambiadas puesto que quiero dedicarle todas a este Angelito que ya no se encuentra con nosotros pero se que estará en un lugar mejor, créanme que el hecho de tener a alguien en el día y que en la noche ya lo estés velando la verdad te pega de golpe y te deja ver una cruda realidad, hoy estaremos tal vez mañana no, por eso díganle a esa persona que la quieren, discúlpense con su hermano, hermana o padre o madre, mañana no sabemos quien falte, tal vez esto se verá muy cursi, pero se los digo enserio desgraciadamente la muerte de este peque a quien apenas le estábamos celebrando su segundo cumpleaños ya no este hoy con nosotros, un beso donde quiera que estés de parte de esta humilde servidora.

Salu2 a la banda lectora

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®


	16. Eterno amor

**_Advertencia_**

Hola a todas nuestras lectoras Advierto que este capítulo llega a su fin, pero con ello la entrada de un lemon, por eso advierto a las lectoras y las abstengo de leer si no son afectas a este tipo de lecturas, si más que decir dejo a ustedes mi último capítulo de Kiss from a Rose.

**_Eterno amor._**

Pandora después de dejar la habitación de Radamanthys no salió, lamentaba haberlo dejado de esa manera pero algo en su conciencia le decía que huyera de ahí, pero realmente en su corazón un grito desesperado quería que esta se quedara, que regresara.

Recostada en su cama, mirando de lado a la ventana pudo distinguir un cielo despejado y una hermosa Luna azul, esta vez su brillo era diferente, pese a ser un astro de auras frías ahora sentía que eran cálidas, demasiado cálidas. Pandora no resiste la sensación que su cuerpo percibía, después de sentir el aliento del Kyoto tan cerca de ella le hicieron desenfrenar en un mar de sensaciones, arder en una fiebre rara, sus manos se giraron hasta el escote de su camisón de seda negra, apretando su ceno con su mano aprisionándola entre la tela fina, que pareciera querer arrancar para dejarlos libres. Pero no, eso no podía experimentar ella y agitada se levanta de su cama, el calor se era más intenso y entre gemidos silenciosos por tomar aire esta se levanta de la cama tomando su bata y ajustando el cinturón a su estrecha cintura, intento abrir la ventana de su terraza pero sintió que eso no bastaría así que aprovechando que solo ella se encontraba en el castillo, bueno además de Sapo y…….él……… Radamanthys .

No le importó y aprovechando que el cachorro seguía dormido aprovechó para andar sola por el castillo, su bata larga ligeramente arrastraba y sentía que ese sonido llegaría a despertar a más de un guardián así que esta toma un poco de la tela con su mano alzándola levemente, por un momento pensó que esta llamaría la atención con el sonido de sus pasos pero por suerte no, suspirando y dejando caer de lleno su prenda esta camina pacíficamente por los pasillos, su idea era la de salir al jardín y bañarse de ese aire frío y despejarse, pero eta se topa con la puerta del bar, con cuidado y abriendo sigilosamente para no hacer rechinar la puerta entra al lugar cerrándola tras de sí.

Si, un trago posiblemente la relajaría un poco, pero al entrar y toparse de frente con aquel cuadro familiar esas ganas se le fueron, una tristeza embargó a la chica con una soledad infinita.

- _"Madre, padre"_.- Pensó para sí para después llevar su mano a su pecho tratando de no llorar ante amargos recuerdos.- "_Esos días que estábamos juntos éramos realmente…… felices"._ –Esta no evita abrazarse con sus manos y bajar levemente la mirada.- _"Realmente los extraño…..me siento….muy sola" _

La duda en por qué este tipo de recuerdos se encontraban en este lugar le bombardearon la cabeza, tal vez era un favor de los sirvientes para no hacerla entristecer por largas horas y no recordar a cada momento que Hades tenía una hermana mortal.

Lentamente avanzó adentrándose más a la habitación, el sillón contiguo a una pequeña mesilla le hicieron querer resbalar sus manos entre las molduras de madera y piel del respaldo que levemente acarició.

- _"Radamanthys". -_Pensó con melancolía pero a la vez con lujuria.- _"No!"_

Asustada esta se aleja de aquel asiento y se acerca aquel cuadro que le incitaba a que lo mirara por más tiempo para después salir de la habitación al jardín.

- No es muy tarde para estar aquí señora Pandora?

Una voz grave la hicieron reaccionar pero esta contuvo la calma y así que esta simplemente siguió de espaldas ante en individuo que recién llegaba.

- Pensé que todos se encontraban descansando.

- Pues pensó mal.

Este comienza acercarse donde Pandora se encontraba de espaldas haciendo notoria una gran sombra con grotescas alas, si no había duda era Radamanthys.

- Tu armadura……..pensé que descansarías hasta curar tus heridas.

- Eso es lo que realmente quiere señora mía.

Esta voltea a ver a Radamanthys quien comenzaba a inclinarse ante ella, Radamanthys no evita mirara a la chica y bajar nuevamente la mirada al piso.

- Veo que le sorprende mi comentario.

- Yo…..

- Acaso usted no me dijo que debía ser más responsable en mis labores?. -Radamanthys interrumpe a la joven quien simplemente le miró mas sorprendida.- Usted me dijo que la seguridad de nuestro dios Hades es antes que todo, incluso antes que usted.

Pandora solo asintió teniendo un dolor hondo en el pecho, algo raro pasaba y temía que Radamanthys hubiese cambiado.

- Se siente bien?

Radamanthys se preguntaba al ver a la chica más pálida de lo normal.

- N…no…solo deseo……un poco de vino.

Radamanthys no evita arquear una ceja dejando la habitación en silencio, Pandora apenada simplemente se acercó a la barra pero Radamanthys se levanta y se le adelanta.

- Deje, yo le sirvo.

Pandora simplemente asiente y aleja sus flequillos nerviosamente.

- Si quiere siéntese, no se ve muy bien.

Esta le da la espalda rápidamente encaminándose en una de las sillas de la mesilla, algo en el juez le hacían sentir nervios.

- Tome.

Radamanthys le estira una copa de un vino rojizo a lo que Pandora toma con cuidado.

- Este vino es dulce, le hará sentir mejor, además que su sabor le agradará.

Esta algo dudosa miraba a Radamanthys pero después su mirada se posa en el color carmesí de la copa.

- Negro?!

- Se me olvidaba, no piense mal, no es veneno.

Con titubeos la chica simplemente da un sorbo de su bebida sintiendo una sensación placentera en su boca.

- Tenías razón, tu si sabes de vinos.

Radamanthys simplemente saca una ligera sonrisa mientras este se recargaba escuetamente de la barra.

- Perdona, no te ofrecí algo, si quieres…………..

Pandora incita a que Radamanthys la acompañe a beber algo a lo que este niega con la cabeza.

- No lo creo, estoy en horas de servicio.

La chica de cabellos azabaches no evita arquear una ceja.

- Por favor.

Con una voz más autoritaria y seria, Pandora decía a Radamanthys. Este solo hace una mueca y se aleja a una mesilla al otro extremo de la habitación en donde toma un vaso y sirve de una licorera de cristal.

- Y…….puedo preguntar a que se debe.

- He!

Radamanthys toma asiento en una de las sillas levantando levemente su bebida mirando algo burlón a la dama en el otro extremo del cuarto.

- No podía conciliar el sueño.

El juez solo esbozó un leve sonido de su boca para después tomar de su bebida quedando en el incomodo silencio de nuevo.

- No te entiendo.

La voz de Pandora se mostró demasiado seria mientras miraba al juez.

- Que no he de entender.

- Hace unas semanas lo que yo decía era absurdo para ti y ahora es tu ley?

Radamanthys simplemente da un sorbo grande a su bebida levantándose bruscamente hacia la dama tomándole su copa y volviéndosela a llenar.

- Digamos que me asenté en la realidad, con esta prueba Hares me demostró que si puedo dar la vida por usted y que usted será y seguirá siendo la guardiana de la puerta….nuestra guardiana.

Este le da la copa a la chica comenzándose a retirar.

- No te creo.

- No es necesario que lo haga.

Este se dispone a salir cuando nota que la copa de Pandora se estrella en la puerta justo a un lado de él, este gira notando como la chica ya se había levantado y levemente sus puños se habían cerrado, sus ojos mostraban odio y sus mejillas claramente se encontraban coloradas, Radamanthys supo que era a causa de la bebida.

- Así que….esta es la nueva faceta de la dama de hierro.

- No es ninguna faceta, si no que claramente este tiempo estuve engañada por un patán como tú.

- Engañada?!, de qué manera?

- Yo….pensé…………

Esta no evita gruñir y desesperada sale a zancadas del lugar dejando a Radamanthys, pero este sale tras ella.

- Que es ahora lo que se le ocurrió a la dama si es que puedo preguntar.- Radamanthys no evita alzar la voz mientras seguía viendo la espalda de su señora quien seguía caminando aprisa.-

- Nada Kyoto, siga con sus obligaciones le pido disculpas por mi comportamiento.

Pandora seguía furiosa y esta seguía andando, cuando esta siente que su cuerpo es empujado a una habitación, no supo cómo pero Radamanthys había abierto el cuarto y este rápidamente la introducía a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Así de fácil debo perdonarla?

- Que dices?

El Kyoto comienza acercársele ensombreciendo la figura de la dama frente a él, mientras este lentamente se quitaba su casco y lo arrojaba a un lado.

- Me está dando señas, siempre lo hace……parece darme esperanzas y después me bota cual juguete.

- Yo!........no!

Pandora no evita retroceder pero esta llega a la orilla de la cama en donde se tropieza y cae a esta, Radamanthys se acercó mucho a ella, esta intenta levantarse pero el rostro del Kyoto se encontraba ya cerca a su cuello, Pandora hace su cabeza levemente hacia atrás pero la mano del juez toma su nuca prohibiendo que ella se moviera. Pandora no podía moverse con mucha libertad y no evitaba respirar agitadamente, los ojos de su guerrero le veían de forma realmente distinta y esta no evitaba sentirse nerviosa, mas al ver que este intentó besarla pero se detuvo y se desvía hacía su cuello, su rostro se encontraba a escasos centímetros de la piel de ella pero este parecía olerla, aspiraba su fragancia, este lentamente bajaba hasta encontrarse cerca a la línea que contorneaban sus senos, barios minutos se mantuvo observando queriendo ver mas pero aquella fragancia lo embriagaba más que cualquier whisky caro, aquella inhalación nerviosa de aire por parte de la dama frente a él lo hacían excitarse mas ya que sus pechos se abultaban como queriendo salir de ese apretado camisón, después de unos minutos en la misma posición el caballero se arrodilla y acercando mas su rostro besa delicadamente un poco de esa blanquecina piel.

- A veces siento que mi destino se encuentra marcado, te odie tanto.-Este comenzaba hablar entre dientes, sin parar esos pequeños besos en esa área descubierta de su piel y levemente apretaba la mano que sostenían el cabello y cuello de Pandora.- Pero ….. no sé cuándo o porque tú te me metiste muy adentro. Nadie había hecho eso así como tú lo hiciste.- Suavemente Radamanthys acomodaba a Pandora sobre la cama mientras ella le veía a los ojos, se mostraba algo seria pero su rostro se denotaba ruborizado, mas al sentir que el cuerpo del Kyoto se encontraba levemente recostado sobre de ella.- Quiero que me lo digas Pandora, que es lo que quieres de mi.

Pandora no evita entristecerse y mirar hacia un lado, no aguantaba aquellos ojos mirándola.

- Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero Radamanthys, lo mejor para mi amado señor.

- No Pandora!!, por esta vez, dime qué quieres tú.

Este toma delicadamente el rostro de la joven encontrándose con unas mejillas mucho más coloradas y unos labios más rojos e hinchados que encendían más al Kyoto, esperó por unos segundos a que ella dijera algo pero no respondió.

- Entonces…decidiré por ti.

En cortos pasos y cada vez que hablaba este poco a poco se acercaba a la joven comenzando a probar sus labios, Radamanthys comenzó a saborearlos lentamente, la primera reacción de Pandora fue que su respiración comenzó a agitarse más, tratándose de resistir de los suaves besos que Radamanthys le daba pero no conto con que este no se quedaría en simples besos, cuando siente que la lengua de su juez penetró su boca abriéndola ligeramente, leves mordiscos acompañados por una juguetona lengua que delineaban sus labios, Radamanthys siguió con sus torpedos apasionados comenzando a acariciar la nuca de su amada mientras que su otra mano suavemente bajaba por sus hombros llevándose con el parte de su bata dejándola levemente al descubierto, sus besos bajaron desde su barbilla hasta su cuello y así hasta llegar a su hombro donde beso con suavidad, pero lo temeroso de esto es que ella no emitía ninguna reacción, decidió volver a aprisionar sus labios utilizando más pasión que antes forzándolos a despertar cuándo siente que sus besos por fin eran correspondidos escuchándose sus respiraciones mas agitadas, la reacción más fuerte por parte de Pandora fue cuando esta arqueo su cuerpo rosando así ligeramente sus sexos, Radamanthys apretó sus labios con sus dientes dejando escapar un ligero gemido y en parte una molestia ya que la armadura le estorbaba en ese momento, separándose rápidamente de la joven Radamanthys se incorpora en la orilla de la cama, Pandora se levanta sin saber por qué el Kyoto lo había hecho pero pronto ve como este se despoja de la armadura quedando completamente desnudo, Pandora se quedó por unos momentos observando el bien formado cuerpo de su juez cuando siente como el joven le levanta la barbilla haciéndole mirar su rostro el cual sonreía algo burlón, Pandora ignoraba que dentro del cuerpo del Kyoto sus sangre hervía mas al verla con esa pose tan sexi, recostada levemente sobre la cama dejando ver su pierna completamente desnuda apoyada en la cama mientras la otra solo colgaba, nuevamente Radamanthys decide retomar su posición pero este en vez de recostarla rápidamente la deja caer en uno de sus brazos, la cabeza de su princesa pendía ligeramente dándole la oportunidad de abrir más la bata y ver más sobre ese escote de encaje que se encontraba debajo, los ojos de Pandora lo seguían atenta pero estos se cierran cuando Radamanthys comienza a acariciar desde su cuello hasta su pecho donde redondeo sobre la tela hasta seguir con su vientre y bajar lentamente hasta sus sexo donde notó que varios torrentes de placer tenía al verla retorcerse entre sus brazos a causa de sus caricias y dejando salir uno que otro ligero gemido. La situación se fue dando más rápida con forme las carisias aumentaban de nivel, Radamanthys hundió su rostro en su vientre aspirando su aroma y tomando entre sus dientes aquel camisón de seda negra, la bata se encontraba completamente abierta haciéndole notar mas ese sexi camisón que ya había llegado más arriba de sus muslos dejándole ver una pequeña tanga, con suaves toques y a la vez violentos apretones por parte de las manos de Radamanthys fue despojando las prendas de la chica dejándola completamente desnuda, el juez miró hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo, Pandora sentía algo de pena ocultando sus pechos con sus manos, Radamanthys beso su cuello con dulzura y así alejó poco a poco las manos de Pandora para después cubrir sus senos con las suyas, leves masajes incitaron al joven a tomarlos con su boca, lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos con deseo, sus manos dibujaron sus curvas dejando que la imaginación del Kyoto volara más de lo normal sintiéndose afortunado al ver tan hermosa musa que restregaba su cuerpo desnudo contra él suyo, era increíble, tan hermoso cuerpo y siempre cubierto por esas largas y gruesas telas de su vestido.

El deseo se volvió más incontenible, el rose de sus sexos, sus respiraciones agitadas que dejaban salir barios gemidos por parte de los dos hicieron que el paso más importante por fin se diera, separándose un poco Radamanthys miró a Pandora a los ojos, sus largos cabellos se encontraban revueltos en la almohada, sus mejillas ardían, su piel blanca se encontraba con leves gotas de sudor, tomó aire y saboreo su cuello nuevamente donde se acercó y susurro a su oído.

- Me dejaras dar el siguiente paso?.

Pandora lo miró agitada.

- Dime Radamanthys, porque lo haces?

Los ojos de Radamantys se clavaron en la chica de cabellos azabache.

- Aún no lo descifras?

Pandora negó levemente.

- Me has atrapado, por eso me comporte frio, quise así quitarte de mi mente de todo!!! Pero después de lo de ahora será difícil, te has clavado en mi piel……Pandora yo………..te amo.

Radamanthys termino por decir las últimas palabras sobre los labios de Pandora quien lo beso frenéticamente dando paso a que la guerra siguiera desatándose, Radamanthys no aguanto y decide entrar en ella lentamente, mientras el cuerpo de Pandora se retorcía, al estar de lleno en ella se detiene y comienza a besarla nuevamente simplemente quería seguir con esa sensación de placer, tan tibio se sentía al estar unido a ella que después de unos segundos comenzaron ligeros movimientos para después transformarse en envestidas, la mano de pandora apretaba con fuerzas las sabanas oscuras de aquella gran cama, dejando escapar quejidos mas fuerte que comenzaron a excitar al Kyoto quien seguía aferrado a su cuello y cintura, para después sentir una gran sensación de placer haciendo que ambos gimieran más fuerte y quedaran agotados.

Radamanthys se dejó caer vencido por el cansancio "irónico".-Pensaba- ya que él siendo un juez quedaba agotado sobre el cuerpo de una mujer después de una guerra que en vez de dolorosa era placentera.

Pandora seguía agitada, sus manos seguían acariciando la espalda del juez y esta sonreía al sentir como este seguía tratando de recuperar el aliento. No supieron como pero ambos quedaron exhaustos y dormidos uno al lado del otro, Radamanthys no perdía la oportunidad de aferrarse a la cintura de su amada diosa mientras ella le miraba con cierta tristeza, un ligero beso deposito en los labios del Kyoto para después susurrarle.

- Yo también te amo.

Después de esto Pandora se acurrucó en el pecho de Radamanthys quien dejó salir una ligera sonrisa y abrazarla fuertemente.

Los rayos del sol le dieron de golpe en la cara y Pandora perezosamente abrió los ojos mientras trataba de aferrarse a las sabanas de la cama, un húmedo lengüetazo le hicieron reaccionar, abriendo los ojos de golpe nota que esta se encontraba nuevamente en su cuarto y su cachorro le daba los buenos días.

- "Acaso!…..fue un sueño?!",

Esta se levanta notando que seguía con ese camisón negro, desilusionada se acerca a su tocador mirando su reflejo, se decía patética a sí misma, como ella, siendo la más centrada de todos en el reino del Hades tenía esa clase de sueños. Negó con su cabeza y se alejó al cuarto de baño donde tomó una ducha, al sentir el agua caliente recordó como Radamanthys la tomaba a besos y no se escapaba de su cuello. Tardó mucho tiempo dentro de la regadera, no podía darse crédito, había sido tan….real.

Al salir se arregló y lentamente se dirigió a su acostumbrado puesto, en donde sapo ya la estaba esperando.

- Buenos días mi señora Pandora!

Decía un efusivo sapo que Pandora simplemente le miró de reojo para acercarse a su arpa y darle la espalda, después de unos segundos esta se atreve a preguntar.

- Sapo, has visto a Radamanthys.

- Al parecer el juez se encuentra con Lune.

Pandora ya no dijo más, mientras el sapo no perdía ni un detalle de ella.

- Mi señora su desayuno ya se encuentra listo.

Este estira su mano y deja que Pandora pase primero para abrirle la puerta, después de que ella lentamente pasara y comenzara a caminar el sapo de adelanta haciendo diversos movimientos para llamar la atención de su señora pero esta seguía sin prestarle mucha atención, al llegar a las escaleras el sapo seguía con sus fanfarronadas y este arruga el tapete con sus piruetas raras y este cae, Pandora quien no había puesto atención al fenómeno que tenía como bufón no nota el desperfecto de la escalera y esta lo nota tarde tropezando, Pandora ya se preparaba para el doloroso golpe cuando siente que alguien la había sostenido de su cintura, esta voltea y mira a su salvador.

- Radamanthys!.

- Se encuentra bien?

Este solo asiente y el juez no tarda en dejarla para seguir de largo, ni siquiera se detuvo a insultar a ese remedo de sapo, sentía que algo había cambiado.

No tubo ganas de almorzar, se sentía triste, pensar que en un sueño ella había vistos sus verdaderos sentimientos y había tenido el valor de habérselo dicho a él para después caer en la cuenta que eso jamás paso. Desanimada decide retirarse a su habitación, sinceramente por lo distraída que estaba no nota nada ni a nadie. Al atravesar por las puertas esta se aleja rumbo a su habitación cuando escucha como estas se cerraban bruscamente, sorprendida esta jira notando al juez recargado en la puerta con una peculiar sonrisa.

- Radamanthys.-Susurro la joven.-

- Como amaneció mi princesa?

Radamanthys no evita verse burlón a lo que Pandora apenada piensa que el juez supo de su pequeño sueño, no quiso encararlo más y se aleja dejándolo solo, cuando siente las manos del Kyoto tomarla por sus hombros.

- No me dirás? Bueno, por mi parte querida princesa yo amanecí perfectamente….mas………-Este besa delicadamente su hombro desnudo.- por que anoche me hiciste el hombre más feliz.

Pandora voltea verle y le mira sorprendida.

- Pensé que había sido un simple sueño.

Radamanthys la toma delicadamente de su barbilla y la mira a los ojos

- Por lo que veo en tus ojos, tu no querías que esto hubiese sido un sueño o sí?

Pandora abraza a Radamanthys sin pensarlo colocando su rostro en el frio metal de su armadura, Radamanthys simplemente mira a la joven y delicadamente acariciaba su cabello.

- Esta mañana pensé que tú seguías siendo indiferente.

- Tenemos que guardar las apariencias.

Pandora le mira y tristemente asiente.

- Jamás te dejare, me escuchas.

Radamanthys intentaba consolar a la joven con sus palabras así que este se quita su casco y lo deja a un lado, sus manos sostuvieron el rostro de Pandora y poco a poco comenzó acercarla a él, pronto se volverían a unir en un beso cuando el sapo entra sin tocar, Pandora se aleja rápidamente pero el Kyoto está ves si se enfurece y de una patada vuelve a cerrar la entrada azotando al sapo en una pared.

- Idiota!! debería tocar antes de entrar.

Pandora no evita sonreír recordando que en una situación similar el Kyoto se había presentado, el juez retoma su posición y la sujeta de su cintura.

- En que nos quedamos?

Este acerca a Pandora y la besa apasionadamente, en aquel lúgubre lugar por fin una ráfaga de luz apareció por entre aquel tragaluz iluminando la habitación.

Antes me sentía en un campo, donde solo la oscuridad más infinita llegaba y llegaste tú, en medio de ese lugar creciste mi bella flor, comenzando a traer luz a ese valle oscuro. Sí, me refiero a mi corazón.

Si, te comparo con un beso de una rosa…

_Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey…………_

**_Fin_**

**Pues con este capítulo la sinfonía de Kiiss from a Rose llega a su final, a los que no les gustó por tener gran cantidad de lemon, la parte con la que también quería cerrar este fic es con el sonfic que inspiró a que se escribiera esta historia aunándole que me gusto la idea de un libro donde la pareja se conoce al final del libro, bueno aquí se muestran su amor al final del capitulo jajajaja! **

**Les deseo mucha suerte y mando muchos agradecimientos a Minerva que fue a quien le dedique este fic, muchacha espero que te haiga gustado y también agradecer como siempre a todos los que pacientemente esperaron para ver las continuaciones de este fic.**

**Agradezco de corazón a…………………..**

_Andromeda no Sainto_

_Dark princess_

_angel de acuario_

_MaOkO_

_Shi-P-Dream_

_Angie_

_Middo Heinstein_

_PandoraNike_

_Navarhta_

_CiNtHiA_

_ady-maniguis_

_Lady Fiorella_

_Paula_

_Pandora84_

_Hika Sei-._

_Ana Sapuri_

_Akatsuki KOu_

_Y a mi amiga del alma_

_Angela-Mort_

Muchas, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y pues les deseo lo mejor del mundo, lamento tanta espera para solo poner el final, espero podérselos recompensar, sin más que agregar mando un Salu2 a la banda lectora y un hasta pronto, ya que nos seguiremos leyendo en los otros fics que está loca escribe.

**Mucha suerte**

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®


End file.
